Repeating the Past
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Kagome is walking home from her drama club meeting. She's almost kidnapped but they leave. Only they won't give up, they want something from her.
1. Chapter 1

*****Author's note: hey guys!!! this is my new story, which wasn't inspired by anything. It's another AU, and Kagome is 15, in her sophomore year in high school**.** Inuyasha is 17 in junior year. I've had this typed for a while. Like in the middle of 'Are You Falling for Your Best Friend, Inuyasha?'. I hope you like it!!!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha. The characters Amaterasu, Jurou, and Chiyo are mine though.  
**

**Chapter 1 **

Kagome groaned as she rolled over and turned her wailing alarm clock off. She rolled onto her back and groaned a second time.

It was Monday. Again.

Today would be as boring as always.

Kagome sighed and got up. The first thing she did was put on the locket her father gave her before he died.

The locket was oval and Kagome could never get it open. She had no idea if there was anything inside it.

She didn't want to go to school again. But on the bright side she only had two and a half years before she graduated.

Kagome pulled on a skirt and a shirt and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair.

She went downstairs to eat breakfast, after she was done in the bathroom. After she was done with that she put on her coat.

"Mom, I'll see you when I get home! I have drama club today!" Kagome called into the kitchen.

"Alright sweetie, call me when you are coming home!" her mother called back.

"Okay, Mom!" Kagome said as she was heading out the door.

Kagome always walked to school. She liked walking to and from school. It gave her time to think.

* * *

When she got to school, Sango, her best friend, stopped at her locker. Sango was in the same grade as Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango called, running toward her locker.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome called back.

"Are you going to that drama club meeting tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked.

"I was wondering if you want to hang out later. But if you're going then I guess we can hang out some other time," Sango stated.

"What about tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"Alright," Sango said. "We can hang out at my house."

"Okay," Kagome said.

They heard the bell ring. They said goodbye and hurried to their homeroom.

Kagome sighed. Her homeroom was really loud. Everyone was screaming at each other.

* * *

Kagome was glad when it came time to go to lunch. Kagome met Amaterasu and Sango at Sango's locker.

They headed down to lunch together. Kagome, Sango, Amaterasu went up to get their food.

While Kagome was talking to Sango and Amaterasu, who had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, and not watching where she was going, she bumped into someone. She turned to see who she bumped into, and saw a boy, probably a grade higher than her, with silver hair, and golden eyes.

"Sorry," she mumbled quickly. She stared at him for a second longer, and started talking to Sango and Amaterasu again.

* * *

Inuyasha stared after the girl. She had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She seemed like she barely noticed him. He shook his head.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, trying to get his friend's attention. "Inuyasha, what are you looking at?"

Inuyasha looked back at Miroku and Jurou, who had black hair and eyes. "Nothing."

* * *

After school Kagome was glad that she had the drama club meeting. The meeting was just about the play that they were planning. There would be meetings every Monday.

* * *

After the meeting it was dark. She had to walk back home.

She called her mom.

"Mom, I'm on my way home. I'll see you when I get there," she told her.

"Alright," her mother said.

When she was walking back she saw a black van waiting at the corner. She didn't like it. It seemed like a bad sign. Kagome also noticed a couple of other people on the street. She didn't know who they were though.

She started to walk faster down the street to her house, which was a couple of blocks away from the school. She was feeling nervous.

She touched her locket. She sighed when it was still there. She remembered what her father said when he gave it to her.

"_Watch this for me, Kagome," _he had said. _"Keep this safe."_

Then the day after he never came home. Kagome was five when he gave it to her. She had always waited for him to come home. She remembered that when she was supposed to be sleeping, police officers came to her front door. Her mother answered it. After the police officers said something to her mother, she started crying.

The next morning Kagome had come downstairs to see her mother at the kitchen table crying. Her grandfather stood next to her, patting her back. Her father was still not there.

"_Mommy, where's Daddy?" _she had asked.

Her mother looked up at her, and held her arms out to her. Kagome ran into her mother's arms.

"_Sweetie, Daddy's gone,"_ her mother had told her.

"_What?"_

"_Daddy's gone, sweetie. He-he isn't coming home,"_ her mother had cried.

Her grandfather had then shown her the news. It said that her father had been killed. He was walking out to his car from work.

* * *

Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to remember. She came out of her memories and looked at her surroundings. She was almost home. She noticed the black van from the school.

The black van stopped and three people got out. One woman and two men. They started walking to her. Kagome sped up.

They sped up too. Kagome started running. They started running after her.

Kagome stumbled, but kept running. She clutched her locket so it wouldn't fall off.

One of the men grabbed her from behind. She screamed, pushing her foot back into his knee. He let go, surprise taking hold of him, and Kagome hurried forward. The bigger man grabbed her this time and she tried kicking him but he blocked her.

She screamed again. The man started dragging her back to the van. She thrashed, trying to break free.

She couldn't, she was stuck. They had her trapped.

"Hey!" she heard someone shout. It was an unfamiliar boy's voice.

She heard footsteps running over to her and the man started to hurry her to the van.

She was ripped from the man and then she stumbled to the side. She saw the other two on the ground, hurrying to the van. They looked frightened.

Kagome was on the ground. She couldn't breath. She wondered if this was the same thing that had happened to her father. She knew she was having a panic attack.

The other man, the one who had restrained her, had hurried to the van after the others. He had a bloody nose.

She watched the van drive away, hyperventilating. She touched her neck. Her locket wasn't there. She looked around, still hyperventilating.

She spotted it, several feet away from her.

A boy with white hair and golden eyes hurried over to her. She remembered him from somewhere.

"Hey, it's okay, they're gone," he told her gently. She still hadn't stopped hyperventilating, and she was starting to feel dizzy.

He picked her up around the waist, trying to get her to stand. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, you're safe now. They won't hurt you," he told her. She started to calm down some, her breathing starting to return to normal.

"M-my locket," she gasped.

The boy looked around. He spotted it. He walked over to pick it up. He walked back and held it up to her.

"This?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. He handed it to her. She put it back on.

Her breathing was back to normal. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"Not a problem," he mumbled back. "Hey, don't you go to my school? I think you bumped into me today at lunch."

She nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Do you want me to walk back home with you?" he asked. "I'm Inuyasha Takudo, by the way."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, you don't have to walk with me back home," she stated.

"Well, I will anyway. I want to make sure you don't run into those guys again," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome smiled at him. "Thanks."

Inuyasha smiled back. "So what grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore, I'm fifteen years old. My sixteenth birthday is in a couple of weeks. How about you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm a junior, I'm seventeen," Inuyasha stated. "When is your birthday?"

"May third," Kagome told him.

"Well, happy early birthday," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome laughed. "Thanks."

They were a couple of houses down from her house.

"Do you always walk home by yourself?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I walk to school too. I like it, it gives me time to think."

Inuyasha nodded. "It's not safe, you know."

"I know now," Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at her. He liked her. She made him smile. He wanted to spend more time with her.

"What do you think about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. A lot of things," Kagome stated. She stopped. They were in front of her house. "This is my house. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I guess so," Inuyasha said. He felt a little sad. "Bye."

Kagome waved. "Bye." She started up her porch stairs.

Inuyasha watched her until she closed the door after waving to him again.

He smiled to himself. He hoped to see her again. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. He started walking home.

Kagome closed the door. Her mother hurried into the hall.

"Kagome! What took you so long?" her mother exclaimed. "I was so worried!"

"I-I was walking home and three people tried to kidnap me," she told her mother. "But this guy Inuyasha saved me."

Kagome's mother hugged her. "Thank god you're safe!"

Sota popped his head into the hall from the living room. "Hey sis, you're home!"

Shippo stuck his head out after Sota. "Hi Kagome," he said.

"Hi Shippo," Kagome called. "Hi Sota. Mom, could you let go? I'm tired. I want to go to bed."

"Alright, honey. I'm just so glad you're safe!" her mother told her.

"Okay Mom," Kagome said. Her mother let her go and Kagome hurried upstairs to her room.

* * *

She grabbed a shirt and sweat pants and headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

When she exited the bathroom, she went to her room and climbed in bed. She thought about of the events of the night and Inuyasha. She wanted to see him again. She liked him. She drifted to sleep thinking about him.

* * *

When Inuyasha closed the door to his house Rin was waiting for him. Sesshomaru was sitting on a chair, in the kitchen. He was looking into the living room. He was grinning.

Rin's arms were crossed. She looked mad.

"Inuyasha, you're late," she stated. "Where were you?"

Sesshomaru was waiting for Rin to blow up.

"This girl was being abducted. I helped her then walked her home," Inuyasha stated.

Rin's anger disappeared. Her eyes shown with concern. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she was fine after I calmed her down. She started having a panic attack," Inuyasha told Rin.

"Oh! How old is she?" Rin asked.

"She's turning sixteen in May," Inuyasha said.

"So you've gotten to know her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Heh. I only talked to her when I walked her home," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Well what's her name?" Rin asked. "Does she go to your school?"

"Her name's Kagome, she's a sophomore in my school," Inuyasha muttered.

"Is she pretty?" Rin asked.

Inuyasha looked at her incredulously. He was trying not to blush. "I don't know!"

"How could you not know, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I wasn't looking at her that way," Inuyasha told him. "She's younger than me."

"That doesn't mean a thing," Rin said.

Inuyasha was about to blush, so he turned on his heal and marched up the stairs. "I'm going to bed," he muttered on his way up.

* * *

When Inuyasha closed his bedroom door, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He got changed and went to sleep early, so he could wake up early. He had a couple of plans in the morning.

**

* * *

*****Author's note: hmm.... what is Inuyasha planning?? Lol... I hoped you liked this chapter, I hope you guys keep reading this story!!! I have big plans for this story, just like my other one, 'Are You Falling for Your Best Friend, Inuyasha?'. This is going to be another long story, and after posting this I'm gonna post another chapter to another long story. Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Author's note**: **this is the second chapter!! I hope you like it!!!! I loved your** **reviews!!! I'm sorry it took so long, but I've had a couple of personal problems over the last week. It's all sort of fine now. I hope you like it, and please read my other stories!!!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

When Kagome woke up, she was sort of excited. She couldn't wait to go to school, and she knew it wasn't learning that she was excited for. It was the hope that she might see Inuyasha.

She didn't know why she wanted to see him so badly, maybe it was because he had saved her.

She brushed her hair, and got changed into a skirt and a short sleeve shirt. She put on the locket. She bounced down the stairs, almost hopping into her mother.

"Kagome, you seem happy today," her mother stated.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go to school," Kagome said. She hurried into the kitchen and ate breakfast. After she ate, she hurried outside and started walking. She then noticed Inuyasha standing on the sidewalk in front of her house.

She smiled. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"Heh, nothing," he said.

Kagome's smile got bigger. She walked passed him. He followed her.

"You decided to walk to school with me?" Kagome asked.

"No," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, you _always_ walk this way to school."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just kept following her.

They didn't say anything to each other for a while.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm sitting with my friends," he told her.

"Maybe you and your friends can come and sit with us," Kagome suggested.

"We don't hang out with kids in lower grades," Inuyasha said.

Kagome glared at him. "Then don't talk to me," she snapped. She walked ahead of him.

"I won't. I don't like you anyway," Inuyasha called after her.

* * *

Kagome was muttering to herself about how ignorant and how much of a jerk he was and that she would never judge people on first impressions anymore as she walked to her locker and took out her books.

Sango and Amaterasu walked over.

"Alright, Kagome, why are you mad?" Amaterasu asked.

"I was attacked yesterday, and this junior Inuyasha saved me. Today he was in front of my house, and just now he was a complete jerk," Kagome told her.

"Why didn't you tell us about being attacked?!" Sango demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"I didn't get a chance," Kagome stated.

"I think Inuyasha is the name of one of Jurou's best friends," Amaterasu stated, ignoring the two.

Kagome looked at her. "How can he be friends with that rude, ignorant jerk?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll ask him," Amaterasu said.

"I hope I never see him again," Kagome said. She was still mad.

"Aw, you don't wish that," Amaterasu said. "He did save you."

Kagome crossed her arms. She turned to her locker, grabbed her books, and went to her homeroom.

* * *

Amaterasu and Sango looked at each other. It was still too early to go to homeroom.

They headed over to Jurou's locker. Amaterasu and Sango got to his locker, and confronted him.

"Jurou, Inuyasha is one of your best friends, right?" Amaterasu asked.

"Yeah," he said. "What did he do now?"

"He saved Kagome, and today he was a jerk," Sango said.

Jurou sighed. "It's Inuyasha, what do you expect?"

Amaterasu glared at him. "Inuyasha could be nice to her. She said she hopes she never sees him again."

"Alright. I'll talk to him about it," Jurou told her.

Amaterasu smiled at him. "Good. Now you get to keep your friend. I don't have to hurt him."

Jurou sighed and smiled at her.

* * *

At lunch Jurou confronted Inuyasha about it.

"Inuyasha, do you know Kagome?" Jurou asked.

"Heh, maybe," Inuyasha said.

"Amaterasu seemed mad that you were a jerk to her," Jurou stated.

"Whatever. She was just a girl I helped out yesterday night, that's all," Inuyasha said.

"Amaterasu said Kagome hopes she never sees you again," Jurou told him.

Inuyasha tensed. That hit a nerve. He was sad for some reason.

Miroku saw Inuyasha tense, as did Jurou. "Is she more than just a girl you helped out?"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "No," he snapped.

"Alright. But it seems if you don't try to fix what you did now, she'll never talk to you again, " Miroku stated.

Inuyasha sighed, annoyed. They were hitting the nerve that wanted to talk to her. He looked around and saw Kagome, sitting with two other girls, one who looked like Jurou's girlfriend, which most likely was, and another girl he didn't know. Maybe if he just watched them he'd find out where Kagome's locker was. He told himself that he'd go to her locker after school. He wasn't apologizing though.

* * *

After lunch he watched the girls go up to the next floor, which was the top. He'd was a little annoyed, it would be harder to find her locker now.

He went to his own, getting his books and heading to his next class.

After school he hurried to his locker put his books back, then hurried up to Kagome's floor.

He hurried and as he was passing all of the lockers he watched out for Kagome. He eventually found her locker, she was putting her books away, and Amaterasu and the other girl were with her.

Amaterasu looked up in surprise, then looked right at Inuyasha and smiled when he was still several feet away.

* * *

"My day has been horrible," she told Amaterasu and Sango.

Amaterasu was looking passed her. "Well, I think it's about to get better," Amaterasu stated, smiling.

A few seconds later, Kagome heard a familiar voice say, "Kagome?"

Kagome froze. She knew that voice. She didn't turn around. She pretended to ignore him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha repeated. "Can I talk to you?"

She slowly turned. She didn't look him in the eye. She was still mad at him. She took a deep breath. "Sure."

She looked at Sango and Amaterasu, who smiled.

He walked down the hall, away so Amaterasu couldn't hear him, and stopped. He turned back around to face her.

Kagome had her arms crossed, and she looked really mad. He thought she looked cute when she was mad. He tried not to think that.

"You know what I said this morning?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I-I didn't... mean it. I should have just asked my friends if they wanted to sit with you and your friends," he mumbled.

Kagome didn't look so mad anymore.

"So you _do_ like me?" Kagome asked.

"Heh. No," Inuyasha said.

Kagome became mad again. "Then why are you talking to me? Why did you tell me you didn't mean what you said, if you don't like me?"

Inuyasha let out an annoyed gust of air. He didn't know how to do this.

"Look," he said. "I don't want you walking back home alone. I'll walk with you."

"Why would you?" she asked. "You don't like me."

Inuyasha growled. "If I didn't like you, little girl, you'd know it."

His hands were in fists at his sides, nails digging into the skin of his palm. He felt that she could feel the heat of his anger. He wanted her to stop saying that.

"Whatever. You can walk with me if you want," she told him. Her arms were still crossed. "And don't call me a little girl again." She turned back to the direction of her locker.

Inuyasha followed her slowly. He watched her back as she walked. He liked the way her hair swung back and forth as she walked.

_**'Where did **_**that**_** come from?' **_he thought. He shook his head, trying to erase that thought. _**'She's a little girl.'**_

They made it back to her locker, and everyone was almost gone. Sango and Amaterasu were still standing at Kagome's locker.

Kagome grabbed her bag and shut her locker. She turned to Sango and Amaterasu, who stood on either side of her. Inuyasha followed them out, silently following behind the girls.

"I'll pick you up at around five, okay?" Amaterasu asked.

"Alright," Kagome nodded. Amaterasu looked at Sango too.

"Wait. You can't drive yet," Sango stated, slowly realizing how Amaterasu would pick them up. "You're gonna pick us up _your_ way?"

Amaterasu nodded.

Sango sighed, annoyed. "I hate traveling your way."

"You get used to it after a while," Amaterasu said.

"You'll be fine, Sango," Kagome assured her.

Inuyasha was taking notes. Amaterasu, he knew was a demon, and now he knew she was a wind demon like Jurou.

Amaterasu smiled at Sango and Kagome. "See you later, sunshine." She disappeared.

Sango turned back to Kagome. "My dad's waiting. I'll see you later." Sango turned and hurried down the stairs and out to the parking lot.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I'm going to the mall with them today," she told him. She was still mad. She was walking ahead of him.

"Oh," he said. "What are you gonna do there?"

They were walking out of the school doors now.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Shop, look at clothes. Check out all the hott guys..." She blushed.

Inuyasha looked at her. He was a little angry. "Heh."

Kagome was still blushing. She didn't look at Inuyasha. He was walking alongside her now.

Inuyasha was looking at her blush. He thought she was cute when she blushed. He again mentally scolded himself. She was so small and harmless and... _innocent_.

He watched her touch her neck, where the locket was. He noticed that she did that frequently. It almost seemed like she was protecting it.

"Why do you always touch that locket?" Inuyasha asked. He pointed to her hand that was still touching the locket. "What's so important about it?"

"I'm making sure it's still there," she told him. She looked at him. "My father gave it to me the day before he died."

Inuyasha looked at her face. She didn't look sad or hurt. "Oh."

It was quiet as they walked. It was an awkward silence.

"Do you have any plans today?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

"No, I don't," he stated. He was probably going to get interrogated by Rin when he got home. It was going to be all about Kagome too. He internally groaned.

"Oh," Kagome mumbled. "You don't have any plans with your girlfriend or anything?"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend," he stated.

Kagome nodded.

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't," Kagome blushed.

"Heh," Inuyasha said. He didn't know why, but he felt better knowing that. A lot better.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I expected you to have a boyfriend."

"Why?"

He shrugged again. "You seem like the type of girl to have one."

"Well, you seem like the type of guy to have a girlfriend," she responded. This conversation was making her stomach feel weird. She didn't know what it was.

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head.

They stopped in front of her house. She turned to face him. She looked up and met his golden eyes. Bad idea. She started blushing. Her stomach was fluttering and she guessed she had butterflies.

"Um... I-I'll see you t-tomorrow, I guess," she stuttered. She blushed deeper. She was still looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Inuyasha said. He was almost captured by her dark eyes. When he felt his cheeks grow warm he looked away.

When he looked away she looked at the ground. That was really weird. She blushed deeper. The butterflies fluttered more.

"Bye," Kagome said. She backed away, turned and hurried up the steps, stumbling all the way to the door.

Inuyasha watched her as she stumbled to the door, smiling to himself. He liked it when she blushed, liked it when she was embarrassed. He scolded himself, again, for thinking that.

He started walking home.

* * *

Kagome pressed her back against the door after she closed it. She took a deep breath, trying to stop the butterflies in her stomach, and the shaking.

Why was she acting like this? She had some guy friends, and Inuyasha was probably becoming just another one. But his eyes... They were piercing. His eyes were so different. She has never seen anybody with that eye color, except him, and she'd seen his eyes before. She disregarded it as surprise that she looked him in the eyes. There was no way she could like an arrogant, rude, pig-headed, jerk.

She reminded herself that he did save her, and he could have his moments. Sometimes he could be sweet. Well, as long as she knew him, which was a total of a day. He was nice to her yesterday night. And he wasn't a jerk just then either.

She pushed it from her mind. She regarded it as nothing. She tried to, at least. She told herself it was because he was older.

She took a deep breath. Shippo popped his head out from the livingroom doorway.

"Kagome, I'm tired," he stated. He jumped into her arms.

"It's only four o'clock," Kagome stated.

"Me and Sota were outside after school. We just came in," Shippo told her.

Kagome smiled. "Go take a nap. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready."

Shippo nodded, jumping off of her and heading for the stairs.

Kagome followed him up the stairs, but went to her room. She dropped her backpack on her bed. She pulled out her history book, trying to finish homework before Amaterasu came to take her to the mall.

* * *

When Inuyasha entered the house, Rin pounced with her questions. She was almost bursting with excitement.

"Did you walk her to school? Did you walk her home? What more did you find out about her?" she asked anxiously.

"Heh, like it's any of your business," Inuyasha muttered.

Rin clasped her hands in front of her. "Come on, Inuyasha! You have to spill the beans! Please?"

"No," Inuyasha said. "I don't have to tell you anything."

Rin huffed, annoyed. "Fine. I'll find out for myself."

Inuyasha groaned. He knew she wasn't kidding. "Whatever." He turned and hurried up the stairs.

* * *

Amaterasu was looking through a rack of shirts. She was telling them about her day with Chiyo and Jurou. But then she changed the subject.

"Okay, enough from me," Amaterasu said smiling as she looked up from the shirts to the other two. "What about your hottie Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed. "He's not _my_ hottie, and I don't even think he's hott," she said defensively.

Amaterasu gave her that look that said she didn't believe her. "Uh huh. Spill it, girl."

Kagome sighed, smiling. "Fine, I have to say Inuyasha is a little bit hott. But just the _tiniest_ bit," she said.

Sango smiled. "You didn't stay mad at him for long. What did he say to you?"

"He just said that he didn't mean what he said this morning. And he walked me home again, and we talked," Kagome said.

"You like him, don't you?" Amaterasu asked smiling.

Kagome blushed again. "N-no! I would never like someone like him!" she told them, she actually thought she was telling herself too.

"Oh, in denial," Amaterasu smiled.

Sango ignored Amaterasu. "What did you guys talk about?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Stuff."

Sango placed her hands on her hips. "What kind of _stuff_?"

Kagome blushed. "He asked me about my locket," she stated. "And we got on the subject of boyfriends and girlfriends."

Amaterasu smiled her smile that told you she was amused and was going to make a lot of people blush. "Oh, that's a great topic for walking home. After that subject did ya talk about make-outs?"

Kagome blushed a deep red. "No! He just thought I was the type of girl to have a boyfriend."

Sango smiled at Kagome's blush.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Sango looks like the type of girl to have a boyfriend, but she's too busy with the demon slayer stuff."

Sango glared at Amaterasu. "She means a lot of girls look like they should have boyfriends."

Amaterasu smiled at Sango. "What did you tell him?"

Kagome sighed at them. "I told him I didn't have one. And I asked him about his girlfriend."

Amaterasu smiled at Kagome now, and she looked anxious. "And?"

"He told me he didn't have one," Kagome said, shrugging.

Amaterasu's smiled got bigger. Sango was smiling now too. They were excited.

"That's good!" Sango just about squealed.

"How?" Kagome asked.

"Then he's on the market, silly!" Amaterasu told her. "And if he wants to walk you home and to school then that's a good sign."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You guys are ridiculous."

Amaterasu crossed her arms. "No, _you_ are. You have to stop thinking of yourself in a negative way."

"Whatever guys," Kagome said. She really didn't want to talk about it anymore. It was making her uncomfortable.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"So what happened to going over to your house, Sango?" Kagome asked.

Sango shrugged. "I thought the mall would be better."

"Translation: your birthday is coming up and we needed to see if anything caught your eye," Amaterasu said from behind them now. "But apparently something caught your eye that only Inuyasha could give you." Amaterasu smiled. "Sorry, sunshine, we can't tie him up and hand him to you."

Kagome blushed. "I _don't_ like him like _that_."

"And I hate Jurou," Amaterasu said.

Sango laughed. "Kagome, just give in."

"I'll prove it to you guys," Kagome told them. _**'Right after I prove it to myself.'**_

She was still unsure about the incident yesterday outside of her house. Which she tried to tell herself it was nothing.

"Alright Kagome," Amaterasu said, smiling.

Kagome sighed. She knew it was hopeless to convince them otherwise. They knew her too well and sometimes better than she knew herself in situations like this. Maybe they were right.

But she just met Inuyasha and if he was going to have mood swings then it was not a relationship she'd want to get into.

The rest of the evening she let Amaterasu and Sango pull her from store to store. She knew they were watching her carefully, seeing if she liked anything. By the time they were done at the mall, Kagome was horribly tired and ready to fall asleep. Amaterasu took Sango and Kagome home.

* * *

When Amaterasu appeared in Kagome's room with Kagome and Sango Amaterasu didn't disappear from her room right after.

"Is it okay if I brought Chiyo over here tomorrow to play with Sota and Shippo?" Amaterasu asked.

"Sure, they'd like that," Kagome said.

"Hey, maybe I can bring Kohaku over too," Sango suggested.

"That would be great," Kagome said.

Amaterasu smiled. "Later, sunshine."

Sango and Amaterasu disappeared.

Kagome sighed, smiling. After she took a shower she climbed into her bed and snuggled into her blankets.

She started thinking about her conversation with Sango and Amaterasu. Did she really like Inuyasha? She only met him a day ago, he was older, she told herself he was only her friend.

She fell asleep thinking that.

**

* * *

*****Author's note: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to post this, as I said in my other fic, my grandmother died. Thanks for reading and please review!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

*****Author's note: Okay guys, I loved all of your reviews!!! I have some that absolutely loved!!! I'll say something to those people at the end. This is chapter 3!!!!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Amaterasu, Chiyo and Jurou. **

**Chapter 3**

Kagome got up, took a shower, put the locket on, and ate breakfast, hurrying to get outside. She liked talking to Inuyasha when he was being nice.

When she went outside she looked for Inuyasha and he was standing on the sidewalk, waiting for her.

She smiled. "Hey," she said when she got to him.

"Hey," Inuyasha said. They started walking. "How was the mall?"

She didn't think he'd remember that. She blushed a little remembering her conversation with Sango and Amaterasu about him. "It was alright."

"See any hott boys?" Inuyasha asked. He smiled at her playfully.

Kagome rolled her eyes, smiling. "No."

Inuyasha didn't know that he was a little worried about her answer. He relaxed after she said no.

"So did you buy anything?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No, but I think Amaterasu and Sango might have bought me something for my birthday." She did recall Amaterasu disappearing for a minute or two.

"I'll have to get you something," Inuyasha said.

Kagome blushed, remembering what Amaterasu had said about tying Inuyasha up and handing him to her. "You don't have to do that. I mean, you just met me, you barely know me."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'd know you for a bit when your birthday comes up." They were at the school now, and they were heading through the doors.

Kagome smiled. "So, I'll try this again today. Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? Jurou wouldn't mind, since Amaterasu is his girlfriend."

Inuyasha nodded. "Sure, Kagome. We'll sit with you guys."

Kagome smiled at him. "With us _girls_."

She waved to him, the turned and hurried up the stairs.

Inuyasha watched her back as she hurried away from him. He smiled to himself.

* * *

At lunch Inuyasha told Jurou and Miroku that they were sitting with Kagome, Amaterasu, and Sango, Kagome's friends. After they got their lunch, Inuyasha looked for Kagome, finding her at a table near the windows. The guys sat down across from the girls. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"Hi, guys!" Amaterasu said. "It's so nice to finally eat lunch with you and my boyfriend." She rolled her eyes, smiling.

Sango groaned the same time Inuyasha and Miroku did. "We'd like to _keep_ our lunch down," Sango told her.

Miroku smiled at Sango. Sango felt eyes on her and looked over, finding Miroku smiling at her. She quickly looked away, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"Whatever, Sango," Amaterasu said to her. She smiled at Sango. "And don't think I missed that."

Sango blushed a deeper color of pink. "W-what?"

Amaterasu gave her a look that told her, 'You know what I mean.'

Kagome looked from Amaterasu to Sango. She'd ask one of them about it later.

Amaterasu saw Miroku still looking at Sango. "Oh, _Miroku_, that's Sango," she told him, empathizing his name so Sango would catch it. She pointed to Sango.

Sango glared at Amaterasu. Amaterasu smiled and wiggled her fingers at Sango.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She knew what it was about now.

"Sango, that's a different name," Miroku said, bringing her attention to him. "It's very nice for you."

Sango smiled at him. "Thank you."

Kagome smiled. At least everyone was getting along. She turned to Inuyasha, but Amaterasu started talking to him first.

"So, Inuyasha, did you know Kagome's birthday in coming up?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, she told me."

Amaterasu shot Kagome a mischievous smile. "Well, I guess we should invite you to the sweet sixteen party that Sango, Kagome's mother, grandfather, and myself are planning." She smiled more mischievously at Kagome. "It'll have fun games and dancing. Maybe even slow dancing. You could dance with her as a birthday present."

Kagome wanted to die. She loved Amaterasu dearly, but sometimes she went too far.

"Heh, maybe I'll come to it, maybe not," Inuyasha muttered. "But I _don't_ dance." He had a faint blush across his cheeks.

"Why not?" Amaterasu demanded. Her smile was fading. She crossed her arms.

"Because I don't _want_ to," Inuyasha growled.

"Well, maybe it's _good_ to dance sometimes," she snapped back. "What do you do at dances and parties?"

"I don't go to them," Inuyasha said angrily.

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend," Amaterasu grumbled, mostly to herself.

Inuyasha bared his teeth, showing fangs, growling at her. "That's none of your business, bitch. So stay the hell out of it."

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Jurou watched the fight, debating on whether they should jump in and end it.

Amaterasu was pissed now. She didn't like people yelling at her or growling. She was just joking about dancing, and he had to get all uptight and growl at her. Then she just stated a comment which was _true_ and he bared his fangs at her in warning! Oh, if he wanted to fight she would so fight him!

The air around Amaterasu and Inuyasha started swirling dangerously. She was going to throw him against a wall if he pissed her off anymore. Her eyes narrowed and the air around her swirled more dangerously.

Amaterasu appeared calm, but her voice sounded dangerous and cold, nothing like her normally warm voice. Which was _not_ good. "I was only joking and making a true comment, you worthless fleabag. I wasn't trying to get into your business, half breed," she told him. She smiled that 'half breed' made him scowl.

Kagome didn't like the way Amaterasu was smiling. It was cold, almost sickening.

"Amaterasu," Jurou said. He didn't want her to call Inuyasha that. He knew she didn't really mean it, she actually got along with Inuyasha alright.

Amaterasu went on, ignoring Jurou. "And don't think I'll take any of your shit. I'm warning you now."

Amaterasu stormed from the table into the girls' bathroom. The wind followed her.

Inuyasha had forgotten his anger when the air started twisting in a dangerous way. Amaterasu got dangerous. His senses screamed 'danger!' at him.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said carefully. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. There was no way in hell he'd tell anyone how much those names hurt. Well, how much the second one hurt. Or how terrifying Amaterasu was, more so than Kagome.

"Go get Amaterasu," Jurou told Kagome and Sango. "We'll get him calmed down."

The girls nodded.

The other girls had abandoned the bathroom when Amaterasu had gone in.

Sango and Kagome entered it, despite the fact that it was like the middle of a twister in there. Amaterasu's almost waist length hair was whipping around her face, making her look much more dangerous. She had her arms crossed.

"Kagome, if he hurts you, _in any way_, I want you to tell me," she told her.

"Amaterasu," Sango said. She didn't know what to say. "Calm down. Inuyasha just takes everything the wrong way."

Amaterasu's voice shot up and octave. "Calm down?! He's the one who got mad first! Go tell _him_ that."

"You shouldn't have called him what you did, Amaterasu," Kagome said softly. "It wasn't right."

As always, Kagome knew what the right thing to say was. The wind stopped blowing and twisting. Amaterasu sighed, uncrossing her arms. "I know. I'm a horrible person. I shouldn't even have you guys as friends if I'm calling Inuyasha a half breed. I really didn't mean it."

Sango smiled at her. She went over to her and put and arm around her reassuringly. "We know. He pissed me off too. He's a jerk."

"Jurou's mad at me," Amaterasu sighed. "He thinks I went too far, doesn't he?"

"We don't know, he's your boyfriend," Kagome stated.

"He probably is."

"Let's just forget about it," Sango said. "It'd be better."

Amaterasu smiled at Sango as Kagome nodded.

* * *

"Inuyasha, next time she'll kill you," Jurou told him.

"Oh, that's so _reassuring_," Inuyasha sneered.

"Well, it might be true," Miroku stated.

"She really didn't mean anything she said," Jurou informed Inuyasha.

"Yeah, and it wasn't her fault either. _You_ started it," Miroku reminded him.

Inuyasha growled at him. "Is this suppose to calm me down?"

"No, it isn't," Jurou smiled.

"But Kagome is," Miroku stated, he was smiling too.

"No, she isn't. She's just sort of a friend. Nothing else," Inuyasha stated. "I just met her two days ago."

"Yeah, but she's about to change that no girlfriend comment," Jurou told him.

Inuyasha growled at Jurou. "No."

Jurou and Miroku smiled at each other.

The girls came back to the table, as Inuyasha was growling lowly.

Amaterasu went over to Jurou and sat next to him. She grabbed his hand. "Are you mad at me?"

Jurou laced his fingers through hers. "No."

Amaterasu smiled.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Amaterasu kissed Jurou. Sango quietly gagged. When Amaterasu looked at Sango and glared, Sango smiled at her.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes, turning to Kagome and talking to her about later today, while watching Sango to see if she started talking to Miroku again.

"Kagome, Sango and I are still bring over Chiyo and Kohaku, right?" Amaterasu asked.

Sango, catching Amaterasu's expectant gaze, looked at Kagome for her answer.

"Oh, yeah. You guys can come over anytime with them. I don't mind, and Mom won't either," Kagome told them.

Sango nodded. Amaterasu smiled.

"Good, because I'm coming over after school," she told Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "Alright, I'll be ready for you guys."

Inuyasha watched the girls chatter about their plans for later. Apparently, Kagome had a sibling, and so did Amaterasu and Sango.

The bell rang and they all hurried out of the lunchroom. Inuyasha stopped Kagome before she went up to her locker. Amaterasu and Sango waited for her at the stairs and Jurou and Miroku waited for Inuyasha down the hall.

"I'm gonna walk you home later," he told her. "You're not walking home alone."

He still didn't know why he felt so connected to this little girl. He felt that he _knew_ her. And he felt the need to protect her. And that was a very strong feeling.

Kagome nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later."

He was staring right into her eyes, and there was no way she could say no. His eyes smothered her. He was also leaning close to her face, and after she said that she'd see him later he nodded and leaned away, looking away.

She breathed again and hurried over to Amaterasu and Sango, who were watching with big grins on their face.

Miroku and Jurou were pretending to talk about grades, but really they were watching Kagome and Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha walked to them they followed him and stopped at their lockers then went to class.

* * *

After class Inuyasha hurried to his locker again and hurried up to her locker. She was still getting books out and Amaterasu and Sango were standing and talking to her. When Amaterasu heard him approaching she made them quiet.

Sango and Amaterasu stepped back and giggled and turned to leave.

"See you soon, Kagome," Amaterasu said with a big smile on her face. Her and Sango left giggling.

Kagome rolled her eyes at them. She found that ridiculous. Amaterasu and Sango thought that Inuyasha liked her. They said that she liked him too. But she reassured them that she didn't like him and that he didn't like her. After all, she only knew him for a day or two. But Amaterasu and Sango said that the way they reacted towards each other said everything.

Kagome sighed. She closed her locker and turned to Inuyasha. "Hey."

"Hey," he said. "Ready?"

She nodded.

He walked forward, and Kagome followed. They walked out the doors side by side. When they were out of the school he still was next to her, and he was watching the surroundings cautiously. It was only two days ago that she was almost kidnapped.

"So you have a younger sibling?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "And a little fox demon. I sort of found him abandoned."

Inuyasha nodded. "What are their names?"

"Sota and Shippo," she told him. "They do everything together."

He smiled. "You and the other two are having them all play together?"

Kagome looked at him. He was looking forward and he was smiling a bit. "Yeah, we are. They all like each other," she told him.

He still didn't look at her. "And Amaterasu's sister hangs out with all those boys?"

"Chiyo?" Kagome asked. "She's not Amaterasu's sister. Amaterasu was possessed by Chiyo. And Chiyo wanted revenge on Amaterasu's father. Chiyo's a parasite demon."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome now. "So Chiyo is basically the same thing to Amaterasu and Shippo is to you?"

Kagome was surprised at first. She never thought of it that way. "Yeah, that exactly what she is to Amaterasu."

"And Kohaku is Sango's brother, right?" he asked, looking forward again. He felt like something was wrong. His eyes darted around the area.

"Yeah, Kohaku's Sango's brother," she stated.

Inuyasha nodded again. It wasn't dark, but that didn't mean anything. He listened for anything suspicious. He heard talking.

He stopped and held his arm out in front of Kagome to stop her. He listened to the conversation.

"_He wants the girl alive and unharmed,"_ one of the men were saying. _"And he wants us to bring all of her belongings with her."_

They were a little ways down the road. Around one of the alleyways. Inuyasha wasn't letting her go any farther. She was almost kidnapped recently and these two men are talking about taking 'the girl' and her belongings? No way in hell he was letting Kagome near them or letting them near Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in confusion. His arm was like an iron bar in front of her and he was staring straight ahead.

"Kagome, is there another way to your house?" he whispered. He didn't want them to hear him and Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. "No," she said quietly.

Inuyasha nodded once. "Get behind me. _Now_."

Kagome knew something was wrong as soon as he asked her if there was any other way to her house. And now he was really scary. She did what he said.

He grabbed her wrist after she was behind him.

"Stay as close to me as possible," he ordered.

She nodded.

He pulled her forward as he walked ahead of her. He walked quietly forward, knowing they wouldn't hear them. When he got close to the alleyway they were down, he made Kagome stay a little bit away from it.

He walked over quietly, and quickly grabbed the guy that was talking by the shirt and threw him against the alleyway wall, knocking him unconscious. The other guy, a big man, pressed a button on his phone and Inuyasha grabbed the guy, but he fought back. Inuyasha punched him in his stomach, then threw him to the ground. The man got back up and lunged toward Inuyasha, but Inuyasha moved out of the way and pushed the guy into the wall, next to the other guy.

He heard Kagome scream. He hurried out of the alleyway and to where he left her. There was another man and he had grabbed Kagome and started hauling her back to the van that was now on the side of the road.

Inuyasha stormed over to the guy, took Kagome from him and pushed the man into the van so hard that it dented. The man hurried up and fled.

Inuyasha turned around, looking for Kagome when he felt arms go around his torso, and Kagome press herself to him, burying her face in his chest.

That was when he smelt the salt water. She was crying. He slowly put his arms around the crying, small girl. Her shoulders were moving with her crying breath. She was trembling and clinging to him for dear life.

Inuyasha just thought she was so small and fragile. He wanted to protect her from anyone and everything that even _thought_ about hurting her. His heart was thumping unevenly in his chest. He wondered if everyone felt protective towards this small, vulnerable girl. He knew he did.

Kagome was still trembling and she was so scared. She felt safe with Inuyasha, possibly because he had already saved her from being kidnapped once. But he was so strong and when he put his arms around her she felt that nothing was going to touch her. He was so much bigger than her too. She felt like a child in his arms, and maybe he was comforting her like he would a little sister. Her heart was fluttering still, though.

She started to calm down when the van was out of sight and it was quiet for a bit. She looked up at Inuyasha, who still had his arms around her and had at some point tightened them around her, and he looked down at her.

"Thanks," she mumbled to him.

"Heh," he said, slightly blushing at the fact that she was still hugging him and he still had his arms around her. "That was nothing."

Kagome smiled at him after he looked away from her. She let go of him and he dropped his arms.

She pulled away from him, taking her beautiful scent with her.

"We should start walking again," Inuyasha said, not looking at her.

She nodded. "Yeah. Amaterasu's probably at my house already."

Inuyasha nodded. He started walking and Kagome followed him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and she was staring ahead, biting her lip.

There was no way he was going to tell her that someone wanted her; that someone was after her. That look was so innocent and he just didn't want to make her afraid.

He was afraid to leave her alone now. But he reminded himself that her two best friends were a really powerful wind demon and a highly skilled demon slayer. So she'd be safe later tonight. He still didn't know if it was a demon that wanted her, or just a plain human.

When they got to the front of her house, Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Someone is after me, right?" she asked. She looked up at Inuyasha and he got caught in her chocolate eyes.

He couldn't lie to her. "Yes. But I'm not gonna let them touch you." Kagome blushed a little. She didn't know what to say. She looked away from his smothering gaze.

"You should get inside," he told her. "Amaterasu's probably freaking if she here."

Kagome nodded at the ground. She looked back up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded and she headed into her house.

When Kagome got inside her door Amaterasu pounced.

"Where were you?" She demanded. "You should have been home a couple of minutes ago! What happened?"

Kagome sighed. "I was walking with Inuyasha." She was hesitant to tell Amaterasu about the second attempted kidnapping.

"I knew I should have brought you home myself," Amaterasu shook her head. "What happened?"

"Well, uh, we were walking... and Inuyasha heard people," Kagome mumbled.

That was all Amaterasu needed. "You were almost kidnapped again?!" she shrieked. "You are going to be with someone every minute of the day! I don't care what you say!"

Kagome was shrinking back to the door. The air in the house started to swirl around. Of course Amaterasu's nerves were still raw from lunch. She was prone to another fit if it was something like this.

"Amaterasu, I'm fine," she told her. "Inuyasha said he wouldn't let them touch me."

Amaterasu had her arms crossed and the wind was slowing down. "Well, there's one thing we have in common," she muttered. "_No one_ is going to touch you without killing me first."

Kagome sighed. "Amaterasu, nobody's gonna get near me then. I have Inuyasha, you, and when you tell her, Sango."

Amaterasu uncrossed her arms. "You better tell me when these things happen," she sighed.

"I will, don't worry," Kagome told her.

Amaterasu smiled now. "So tell me how Inuyasha kicked ass."

"He pushed them all into walls. Then I, um, sort of hugged him after, because I was so scared," Kagome told her.

"Aww, did he hug you back?" Amaterasu asked.

"Sort of," Kagome said. She was blushing. She looked away from Amaterasu.

"What's 'sort of'?" she asked. "Did he put his arms around you?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, she blushed deeper.

"Then he hugged you back," Amaterasu said. She clapped. "I can't wait to tell Sango!"

Kagome blushed deeper than she already was. She was going to be blushing most of the night.

"Speaking of Sango," Amaterasu said. "Here she is."

Amaterasu opened the door just as Sango and Kohaku stepped onto the porch. She smiled at them as they walked through the door.

Amaterasu grabbed Sango's arm as Kagome told Kohaku where the boys and Chiyo were.

"Sango, I have something _huge_ to tell you about Kagome and Inuyasha!" she squealed.

Sango smiled. "Oh! Tell me!"

"Well, today, when they were walking back, Kagome said that Inuyasha heard someone. And she was almost kidnapped again," Amaterasu said, growling the last part. "But, like the first time Inuyasha saved her and after she hugged him because she was so scared."

"Wait, Kagome was almost kidnapped again?" Sango asked, her voice taking it up a notch.

"Oh, yeah, which is something I have to talk to you about," Amaterasu mumbled. "I'm not letting Kagome alone at all, until we all think it's safe."

"'We all'? Who's that?" Sango asked.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes. "Keep up with me, Sango. You, me, and Inuyasha."

"What about Jurou and Miroku?" she asked.

Amaterasu shrugged. "Jurou would help us play babysitter and _maybe_ Miroku. If Inuyasha asks Miroku would, though."

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Play 'babysitter'? Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Kagome demanded.

Amaterasu smiled at Kagome. "Sorry sunshine. This is for your safety."

"Yeah, Kagome. We really are worried about you," Sango told her.

"We're making it clear that nothing will happen to you," Amaterasu told her.

Kagome crossed her arms. "Let's talk about this in my room."

They nodded.

* * *

After Kagome closed her door she turned to them. "How are you guys planning to play 'babysitter'?"

"Well, I don't think anyone would try to get you at school, but here, definitely," Amaterasu told her. "You were almost kidnapped on your way here, both times, so they probably know where you live."

"Yeah, so we're thinking of having one of us with you here and whenever you're out of school," Sango told her.

Kagome sighed. "Guys, don't be so paranoid. I'll be fine. If anyone tries to break in Shippo's here and Mom. Plus I can call you and you'd be over here within seconds," Kagome told them.

"_Correction_, within _a_ second," Amaterasu said. She looked at Sango. "What do you think?"

She shrugged. "If someone tries kidnapping you again, closer here, than we're gonna be with you twenty-four seven," she told Kagome. "And you better call Amaterasu and me if anyone tries to break in."

Kagome smiled. "Yes! I will! I just _really_ don't want to be 'babysat'."

"But," Amaterasu said, "if anyone _does_ break in we're staying with you."

"Fine," Kagome pouted. "But I really don't want it to seem like you guys are 'babysitting' me. It has to be fun."

"Deal," Sango said.

"So, Sango, back to Inuyasha and Kagome!" Amaterasu said. She was going to keep a close eye on Kagome no matter what she said anyway. "After Kagome hugged Inuyasha he hugged her back!"

Sango smiled. "He likes you, Kagome. I mean, he _hugged_ you."

"That doesn't mean he likes me," Kagome muttered, blushing again. "He's older, so I'm sure he was hugging me like I was his younger sister, just like I was hugging him as an older brother."

"Uh huh, right," Amaterasu said. "_Please_ don't tell me you can't see that he's hott."

Kagome blushed more. "I know he is."

"Plus," Sango added. "He seems to be protective of you and it seems he likes you."

"Can't we be friends without you guys thinking we like each other?" Kagome demanded blushing.

"Girl, you have to see the way he looks at you sometimes," Amaterasu told her. "And sometimes when he looks at you like that I can smell a little attraction there."

Kagome blushed deeper. "Maybe he thinks I'm pretty."

Amaterasu rolled her eyes as Sango sighed.

"Kagome, fine, fight us about this," Sango said, smiling. "But we were only trying to hook you up."

"I don't need a boyfriend," Kagome said. She was still blushing.

"Sango, I wouldn't be taking if I were you," Amaterasu said. "You don't have a boyfriend either."

Sango crossed her arms. "Yeah, I know."

"But you seemed a little interested in Miroku at lunch today," Amaterasu stated.

Kagome nodded. "And he seemed interested in you too."

"He nice... and pretty cute," Sango admitted, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

Amaterasu smiled. "Wait until you've known him for a bit."

Sango looking at her worriedly. "Why?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Amaterasu told her.

Sango was about to tell Amaterasu to tell her, but Chiyo burst into the room.

Chiyo was about Shippo's size, but she had long, dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, her bangs on the sides of her face, and dark blue eyes.

"Amaterasu! The others are making fun of me because they say I'm a weak girl," she told them. She looked really upset.

Then Shippo, Kohaku, and Sota stumbled into the doorway.

"Go show them that you can whip them," Amaterasu told her.

She smiled at her and nodded. Then she turned to them.

"Kohaku! You better say you're sorry!" she said as she hurried after them. She jumped on Kohaku and started hitting him on the top of his head.

Then very so slightly, they felt a wind strong enough to push the off guard Kohaku to the ground.

Kagome shook her head, smiling. When Chiyo possesses someone, she keeps a faint trace of their powers, so when she possessed Amaterasu, she kept some of her powers, but only it's weaker.

"That's not fair," Sango told Amaterasu. "Chiyo has some of your powers."

Amaterasu shrugged. "Kohaku wanted to call her weak, so I told her to show them that she isn't."

Sango smiled. "Fine. It was his fault."

Amaterasu nodded.

The kids were gone from the room now. Amaterasu sighed.

"So tomorrow, do you guys want to hang out at my place?" Amaterasu asked.

Sango shrugged. "Sure."

"Why not?" Kagome said. "It'd be fun at you're house."

"Should we bring them," Sango nodded her head to the door, "too?"

"If you want to," Amaterasu said. "Chiyo wouldn't mind."

"Alright," Sango said. "We could plan Kagome's party too."

Amaterasu nodded. "Exactly. And It's not a surprise to her anyway. Maybe she could give us ideas."

Sango nodded.

Kagome sighed.

* * *

Inuyasha was at his house. Rin was questioning him about Kagome, and he refused to tell her anything about her at all.

They were in the living room and Rin was sitting on the couch next to him, facing him.

"I'll meet her myself then," Rin said. "If you won't tell me anything about her. "

"Fine!" Inuyasha huffed.

Rin squealed. "Alright, so her birthday is in a couple of weeks. What else do you know about her?"

"Well, she has a brother, and she's sort of an adoptive mother to this fox demon," Inuyasha mumbled.

Rin nodded. "She's really nice, then. Is she pretty?"

Inuyasha growled. "I already told you, I don't know!"

"Describe her!" Rin ordered.

Inuyasha growled at her once more. "She has long, black, wavy hair, and chocolate brown eyes," Inuyasha told her. "She's really small."

"All girls are small compared to boys," Rin told him. "Well, some girls aren't."

"No, but I mean she's _really_ small, and she seems so fragile," Inuyasha told her. Then Inuyasha mentally told himself that he had to watch himself around her because he could hurt her accidentally, if he didn't watch his strength. He could grab her arm too hard and hurt her badly. Or he could touch her and possibly hurt her with his claws.

"Aww," Rin said. "You're worried about her."

"No," Inuyasha snapped. He looked away from Rin's eyes.

"You are," she said. "Why are you so worried?"

"I'm not worried about her," Inuyasha growled, still not looking at Rin or meeting her eyes.

"Something happened again today, right?" Rin asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Someone tried to take her again?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded again.

"Oh," she mumbled.

"They were saying that _he_ wanted her alive and unharmed and wanted them to bring all of her belongings with them," Inuyasha told her.

Rin nodded. "They want something she has."

"Wouldn't they just take it from her and get rid of her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not if she is the only one who knows how to work it," Rin said. She pushed her suspicion away. Saki and Ryuu moved, where to, she had no idea.

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

Sesshomaru walked in the door then. Rin smiled at him and got off the couch to go and hug him.

"Hey Sessh. I missed you," she said then kissed him.

Sesshomaru smiled after they parted. "I was only gone for a couple of hours."

"I know, but it seems like a long time," Rin told him.

"Uh, gag," Inuyasha said. "You don't have to gross me out to make me leave."

He hurried into his room as Sesshomaru and Rin laughed.

**

* * *

**

*******Author's note: hey guys, I'm ending the chapter here. I hope you like it!!!! I'm so sorry I update this so late. I had to get a new computer, then I had to transfer my files, so.... yeah. Oh, but I did find out that Amaterasu is the name of the Japanese Sun Goddess. I've always wondered why it didn't have the red squiggly line under it. Please review, and now something to these people:**

**feralfairy: Yes, Sango is still a demon slayer, but in this it's modern day, so she doesn't have to worry about human looking demons, at least on the good ones like Jurou, Shippo, Inuyasha, Amaterasu, Sesshomaru, and Chiyo. If they were bad demons why would they be going to school with humans? Anyway, I loved your review and I was honestly happy to see that you read the a/n's.  
**

**inupluskagslover: I'm glad you liked that part, and I'm glad you actually see the things I'm trying to imply. I like reading that. Great minds think alike, my friend. I can't wait to read your review for this chapter, I would love to see what you liked most in this chapter, as of all my reviewers. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: hey guys, this is chapter 4!!!! I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, but honestly, I'd really like to hear from everyone!!! **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha but Amaterasu, Chiyo, and Jurou are mine.**

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha hurried out of his house the next day. The need to protect Kagome was getting stronger, slowly one day at a time. He walked to her house and waited until he saw her exit her house, parka on with a skirt. Plus the locket she always wore, then her smile when she saw him.

When she was a few feet from him she greeted him.

"Hey, Inuyasha," she said. "You're never gonna let me walk alone again, are you?"

"Nope," he stated. "Not after yesterday." He stood closer to her than normal. He thought someone would jump out and grab her.

Kagome sighed. They walked in silence.

"Amaterasu flipped when I told her," she stated after a bit.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, remembering Amaterasu at lunch yesterday. Inuyasha was curious as to why Kagome wasn't afraid of her. Then he remembered that Kagome was kind of scary when she was mad too.

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha's arm accidentally brushed Kagome's. He moved a little bit away from her, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "Sorry," he mumbled quickly, looking away from her. He was still thinking about how he hugged her yesterday.

Kagome didn't say anything. She blushed a little.

Inuyasha risked a glance at her from the corner of his eye. She was blushing. He thought it made her look really pretty. Then he kicked himself for thinking that, because she was younger. She didn't know as much about the world as he did. She was only a sophomore.

Then Inuyasha heard a sound ahead of them and paused, grabbing Kagome's arm. She stopped. Inuyasha sniffed the air around them, but didn't smell anything different. He pulled Kagome closer to him, so that she was almost pressed against him. He wasn't going to let anyone take her.

Kagome was so scared when he stopped. It was exactly like yesterday. But when he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, she felt so much more safer. She just felt safe with him. It was _natural_ for her to feel safe with him, it seemed. And his smell calmed her even more. He smelt like a forest, like the wind blowing through the trees, like the wood of the tree. She grabbed the front of her shirt and closed her eyes.

Then Inuyasha saw a squirrel hurry out of a bush ahead of them. Inuyasha relaxed. He looked down at the small trembling girl in his arms. She had her eyes tightly closed, and she had a tight grip on the front of his shirt.

A few seconds after she felt Inuyasha relax, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was looking down at her. Then she blushed when she realized she was clutching his shirt, and was really close to him.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She moved away from him.

Then she wondered, as they began walking again, why he was protecting her, if he only met her a few days ago.

"Why are you protecting me?" Kagome asked him. "I mean, we only met a few days ago."

"Heh, it's something for me to do," he told her. There was no way in hell he was telling her that it was because it was a strong feeling that he _needed_ to.

"It's not because you care about me?" she asked. That kind of made her sad that protecting her was something for him to do. It seemed he liked her, but then he's saying he doesn't. Talk about bipolar.

"Heh. I don't care about anyone," he stated.

"Fine. It's so nice to know that I mean nothing to you," Kagome snapped. "Why do you even talk to me?"

He shrugged.

Kagome got even madder. She let out an annoyed gust of air. She stomped forward into the group of students on the school grounds.

"Hey! Get back here!" Inuyasha called after her, but she disappeared into the sea of people.

That's when he started to slightly panic. What if someone grabbed her now that he wasn't there? He hoped she was with Sango and Amaterasu already. He couldn't believe he got her mad at him again. He knew he was an idiot.

* * *

Kagome stomped into the school and Amaterasu and Sango saw her storm though to her locker. They looked at each other worriedly. They hurried after her.

They caught up with her when she stopped at her locker. But she didn't open it.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Sango asked.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"It's not nothing," Amaterasu stated. She crossed her arms. "It's Inuyasha, isn't it? Spill."

Kagome sighed. She was still furious. "Yes. Inuyasha is such a stupid, ignorant, bipolar…" She tried thinking of the right word to call him.

"Asshole?" Amaterasu suggested. She was smiling. "We already know that, sweetheart."

"What did he do this time?" Sango asked. She was smiling at Amaterasu's comment.

"Well, he just sort of said that watching me and protecting me was only something for him to do," Kagome told them.

Amaterasu sighed. "He's a moron. Honestly, if you want to keep someone with you, so you can know they are okay, you don't tell them _that_. He's got to learn how to treat women."

Sango rolled her eyes at Amaterasu's rant. "Amaterasu, let's not have you flip out at him again. We don't want another tornado in the girls' bathroom."

Amaterasu smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry. He was really pissing me off. You're lucky he didn't go flying into the window."

Kagome couldn't hold in her smiled anymore.

"I know, he's really rude sometimes," Sango stated. "But Miroku was nice."

Amaterasu shook her head and smiled. "You still have no clue." She sighed. She also noted that she smelt the scents of Jurou and Miroku walked towards them. "But you'll find out soon enough," she said when they were just behind Sango.

Sango was about to say something, but then felt someone groping her butt, squealed, and turned around and slapped whoever it was, only to see it was Miroku. "Get your hands off me!" she shrieked. "You perv!"

Amaterasu was laughing at Sango's angry and embarrassed flush. She predicted her reaction. And she knew Miroku would do it too.

Sango sort of growled at Amaterasu and stormed off to her locker.

Amaterasu stopped laughing, but still had a smirk on her lips. Jurou was looking at the Miroku who had a big red handprint on the side of his face and was smiling like a fool. He was shaking his head at him with a frown on his face.

Then after he was done doing that he turned to the two remaining girls. "Do you know why Inuyasha is in such a bad mood?"

Kagome sighed, it was almost an annoyed groan. "We had a fight. He said he doesn't care about me and I stormed off."

Jurou nodded. That would explain it. Inuyasha was worried that something might have happened to her after she stormed off. "Thanks." He looked at Miroku who had a cocky smirk on his lips, meaning he was about to grope someone else, and that someone was Kagome. "Come on, Miroku. Don't try it because if Inuyasha finds out, he'll murder you."

Miroku frowned, then deciding he liked life, didn't do anything, because Jurou was right. And it wasn't _if_ Inuyasha found out, it was_ when_ Inuyasha found out, because Kagome would most likely tell him.

Jurou pushed Miroku's shoulder, and he turned and started walking to the stairs.

Amaterasu looked after them. She turned back to Kagome after she couldn't see them anymore. "I have to get to my locker, but I'll see you later, okay?"

Kagome nodded.

"And don't worry about Inuyasha. I've known him for a bit because of Jurou, and he really can be nice. Just give him a chance, sunshine," she said. She hugged Kagome before she hurried off to her own locker.

Kagome smiled. She grabbed her books out of her locker and went off to homeroom.

* * *

Inuyasha had his head on the table, with his arms around his head. _**'I'm an idiot,' **_he thought. _**'I'm a moron, I'm so stupid. I'm such an idiot.' **_He made her angry, _again_, and now he had no clue if she was alright.

"You're an idiot," Jurou said, almost reading his thoughts.

Inuyasha glared at him from behind his arms. Jurou an Miroku were sitting on the other side of the table.

"If you want to make sure nothing happens to her, you don't push her away," Jurou said.

"I don't give a damn about her," Inuyasha growled, lying.

"They why have you been walking her home since you saved her?" Jurou persisted. "And why did you hug her?"

Inuyasha froze, then snapped his head up and snarled at him. "How do you know about that?"

"Kagome told Amaterasu about her hugging you, and Amaterasu told me. She also said that Kagome said you put your arms around her," Jurou stated, ignoring Inuyasha's snarl.

Inuyasha growled, but a slight blush formed across his cheeks. He should've known Kagome would tell Amaterasu and Sango. He should've known that Amaterasu would tell Jurou.

"If you don't give a damn about her, why do you insist on protecting her, and why did you hug her back?" Jurou demanded. Inuyasha was really upsetting Kagome, and that was upsetting Amaterasu and it was driving him crazy. One disadvantage of being a mated wind demon was that if their mate was upset or sad, they felt it. And their other emotions.

Inuyasha sighed. "Because..." he began but stopped. Did he want to tell them? Oh hell no. "Because...."

"Because?" Miroku pushed.

"Because I.... felt like it," he muttered, annoyed.

"Fine," Jurou said. Jurou knew Inuyasha didn't like showing any weakness, and showing that he cared about this small, little girl was the weakest thing possible in his eyes, even if he didn't think it.

Inuyasha wasn't going to tell them about his weird feeling to protect Kagome. He felt like it was his _job_ to protect her.

Inuyasha was overly joyous for lunch to be over. Now he had three more periods until school was over and he could talk to Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was mad the whole day. She didn't want to talk to Inuyasha, or see him. He was such a jerk, and if he was going to act bipolar all the time, she didn't even want to be around him.

When the final bell rang, signaling that school was over, she hurried to her locker so that she could leave before he found her, and before Sango and Amaterasu did. She was almost to the front door when a strong hand caught her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" a familiar voice asked.

Kagome didn't turn around. "I'm going home," she snapped. She tried to walk forward, but the hand wouldn't let her. She gritted her teeth together and spun around to face him.

"You're not walking home alone," he growled.

"_Yes_, I am," she said again. "Now let me go."

"Over my dead body," he growled at her. Inuyasha felt her try to yank her wrist from his grasp. He saw her wince and he loosened his grip so that when she tried to pull her wrist from his hand it wouldn't hurt her. "I'm not letting you go unless _I_ go with you."

When Kagome felt him loosen his grip and say that, she stopped struggling. "Why does it matter to you anyway. Making sure I'm okay is just something for you to do." She remembered what Amaterasu had said about him this morning.

Inuyasha growled. He didn't like his own words thrown back at him. "I'm walking you home anyway. I don't want anything to happen to you just because I wasn't with you."

Kagome stopped glaring. She was starting to learn how to read what he was trying to say. She smiled a little.

Inuyasha was wondering why Kagome was smiling, but then he realized what he said. _**'Great.'**_ But she was smiling at him again and he wanted to kick himself for letting it get to him.

"Fine," Kagome sighed.

He slowly let go of her wrist. She turned and he followed her out the school doors. He saw that she was rubbing her wrist.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He was worried he hurt her. She was so small and fragile, even for a human, and he wasn't going to hurt her if he could help it. He knew he had to be gentle with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just sore from when I tried to pull it away," Kagome assured him. He was still looking at her wrist she was still rubbing. "You didn't hurt me. Do you want to see it?"

Inuyasha shook his head even though he wanted to see if her wrist was bruising. He just promised himself that he would keep his distance so he wouldn't hurt her. And that he would only make sure she wasn't kidnapped.

It was quiet as they walked. They didn't say anything to each other for a long while.

Then Kagome broke it. "What are you going to do today?" she asked. When she thought about it, she didn't really know much about Inuyasha.

"Nothing. I'm just going to go home, after this," he said. Then not really realizing, "Rin will probably ask me about-," he cut himself off.

"About what?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha felt his cheeks warm a bit. "Nothing," he said quickly. '_**Damn this girl. I've never blushed this much before I met her.'**_

Kagome didn't say anything more about it. But she knew it was something. "Do your parents know that you hang out with so many girls?"

"My parents died a long time ago. Rin is my brother's wife and mate," Inuyasha informed her, looking straight forward.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your parents," Kagome said. Inuyasha's expression was scaring her. It almost guarded. She place a hand on his arm. "I'm really sorry."

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's alright. I only remember them a little bit." His heart reacted to her touch.

Kagome smiled at him. "Okay."

He loved her smile. He was happy she wasn't mad at him anymore. He didn't like it when she ignored him.

Inuyasha froze. He sniffed around, and smelt a demon. He hurriedly grabbed Kagome and ran away from the scent.

Kagome was terrified. Inuyasha just picked her up bridal style and was running forward. She clutched the front of his shirt, closing her eyes. She felt like she was flying, but she felt the tension in his body.

When he stopped, she opened her eyes and looked at him. She fell like a small child in his arms, but she felt safe.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she squeaked.

Inuyasha looked down at the tiny girl in his arms. "Nothing, I just smelt something," he told her. "I smelt a demon."

"Does that mean whoever wants me sent a demon?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, still holding Kagome bridal style. "Not exactly. I was just making sure it wasn't anything like that."

"O-okay," Kagome stuttered. She started blushing because Inuyasha still hadn't set her down on her feet.

Inuyasha stared down at her. He was memorized by her blush; he thought she looked pretty like that.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and caught his eye. She blushed deeper. "Um, Inuyasha...?"

He was still holding her chocolate gaze. "Yeah?"

"Uh, I think we should start walking again," Kagome stated.

"Oh, right," he said. He was about to start walking, then he remembered that he was still holding her. He blushed and set her down on her feet.

Kagome smiled. They started walking down the street to her house. When they were in front of her house Inuyasha spoke up.

"Um, maybe we can hang out together sometime," he said. He felt a little embarrassed. He was slightly blushing. "You know, as friends, with Amaterasu, Jurou, Miroku, and Sango."

Kagome smiled. "That's fine with me."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," Kagome responded.

Inuyasha wasn't looking at her as she walked up to her house and entered it. But he was listening to her footsteps. When he heard the door close he headed home.

* * *

Kagome put her book bag in her room. Amaterasu was coming to get her and Sota and Shippo in about an hour. Glad was so glad she hasn't had homework for the last couple of days.

She decided to take a nap. She's had so many days of stress that it was taking its toll. She was almost kidnapped three days ago, she had a fight with Inuyasha two days ago, she was almost kidnapped _again_ yesterday, and today she had another fight with Inuyasha, not to mention the two scares she had today. So, yes, she had a reason to be tired. God, why was life so stressing?

She yawned and crawled into her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he opened the door to his house. Rin came running out of the kitchen, and Inuyasha smelt meat and vegetables cooking.

Rin waited until he sat down to ask him more questions about Kagome.

"So what happened today?" she eagerly asked.

Inuyasha sighed again. "We got into another fight again."

Rin was angry now. "Again? I didn't even know she fought with her the first time. What did you do to her?"

Inuyasha turned to Rin and looked at her incredulously. "I didn't to anything to her!"

"Fine. But you walked her home again, right?" Rin asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. I'm not letting her walk home without me or someone with her. I'm not ever gonna let her walk home alone after this."

Rin smiled.

Inuyasha wondered why Rin was smiling, then he realized he'd made a slip the second time today. _**'God damn it all.'**_

"You like her, don't you?" Rin asked, she still had that stupid grin on her face.

"No!" Inuyasha said a little too quickly.

Rin's smile widened. "Admit it. You like her."

"No," he said. "I can't." _**'She's so small and fragile. I can't like her. I won't.'**_

"You can and you do," Rin said.

"I can't, Rin. I'll hurt her. She so tiny and breakable. And I'm a half demon, and I can hurt her."

"You won't," Rin assured him. "You haven't yet."

"Yes, I have," Inuyasha stated. "I hurt her today. I grabbed her wrist to stop her from leave the school by herself. When she tried to pull her hand free she winced."

Rin looked at the boy she grew up with. She saw how much it hurt him to think he hurt that girl. "You didn't hurt her on purpose. She tried to pull her wrist out of your hand and she wouldn't have been hurt if she didn't do that."

"She said I didn't hurt her too," Inuyasha stated. he wasn't looking at Rin. He felt so guilty that he hurt her, when he was trying to _protect_ her from others hurting her.

"See, she doesn't think you hurt her," Rin stated. "Come on, you need to get your mind off this. So does she seem to like you?"

"She seems to. When she's afraid, she hugs me or stays near me," Inuyasha said mostly to himself, slightly smiling.

Rin smiled as he stared off, obviously enjoying that little fact. He liked this girl, and she had to meet her. Inuyasha rarely likes or has deep feelings for anyone, well, at least he doesn't show it. This girl is making him show it.

"Aww, she does like you," Rin mumbled

Inuyasha recovered himself. "Heh. Right."

"She does," Rin said. "It's cute what she does. She feels safe with you, it seems."

Inuyasha suppressed a smile. "Heh. Whatever. She should be afraid of me." With that Inuyasha got up and hurried up the stairs. He called Jurou when he was up in his room.

"Hey Inuyasha," Jurou answered the phone.

"Hey, Jurou. I was wondering if you guys would want to hang out with the girls sometime," he said.

"Well, not too soon. Sango is not exactly happy with Miroku," Jurou said.

"He didn't," Inuyasha said, annoyed.

"He did, and he got slapped for it. She stormed off," Jurou stated.

"Great," Inuyasha said. "Maybe we can all hang out and keep Miroku from Sango."

"Well, Sango doesn't have a boyfriend and she's not sort of protected by a guy that he would be afraid of, so in Miroku's eyes she's within reach, literally and not just metaphoric," Jurou stated.

Inuyasha sighed. "Someone has to put a leash on him."

"Sango can," Jurou laughed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Too bad Jurou couldn't see it though.

"So what's up between you and Kagome?" Jurou asked.

Inuyasha's good mood turned bad, again. "I hurt her," he whispered.

Jurou heard him, no problem. "You didn't do it intentionally, did you?" He didn't believe Inuyasha hurt Kagome, because Amaterasu wasn't freaking out.

"I grabbed her wrist and she tried to pull it from me and I hurt her," Inuyasha stated.

Jurou sighed. "No, you didn't. I bet it didn't even bruise." Inuyasha sounded so sad. "What else, are you guys talking again?"

"Yeah. She's talking to me again," Inuyasha told him. _**'And smiling at me.'**_

"That's good," Jurou stated. "She doesn't stay mad at you for long, now does she?"

Inuyasha blushed and was glad Jurou couldn't see it. "What's that suppose to mean?" he growled.

Jurou laughed. "Nothing, it was just a statement, Inuyasha."

"Heh."

* * *

Amaterasu squealed. "I _love_ that idea Sango! It's perfect!"

Sango had just suggested that they have the theme for Kagome's sweet sixteen party a Ballroom theme.

"It's _so_ Kagome," Amaterasu bubbled.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the two. They started planning the party. She sighed. She couldn't care less if she had a party or not. It wasn't really important to her.

"We can have Kagome the princess of the Ball, and she can have a big puffy dress," Amaterasu went on.

"I know! And it can be pink!" Sango stated. "We have to do this theme!"

Amaterasu nodded in agreement. "We'll talk to Mrs. Higurashi and Gramps about it."

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, this is slowly progressing, and I really want people to review!!! It'll make my day!! Please? All you have to do is press that button below and type your review! **


	5. Chapter 5

*****Author's note: Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews!! This is going to get good, and I can't wait until I get farther into the story!!!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha but Amaterasu, Chiyo, and Jurou are mine.**

**Chapter 5**

While Kagome was cutting meat and vegetables for her mother, she accidentally cut her finger. She quickly pulled her hand away as she said, "Ow!"

It was bleeding already and blood ran down her finger to the palm of her hand. She hurried over to the sink and put her hand underneath the cold water. Then she grabbed a paper towel and pressed it to her finger, holding it there to stop the bleeding.

Kagome sighed. "I'm such a klutz."

After it stopped bleeding she put a band-aid on it. She sighed again and pulled on her shoes and coat.

"Mom! I finished cutting everything for you! I'm going to school now!" she called up the stairs to her mother. Then she saw the bus drive around the corner. "Sota! Shippo! The bus is right outside!"

Then she saw them both run passed her to the door. She shook her head as the door closed. Then quickly, the door opened again.

Shippo stuck his head in. "Kagome, a strange boy with long silver hair is standing on the sidewalk in front."

"Oh, don't worry, that's Inuyasha. Just get on the bus," Kagome told him. Then she followed Shippo outside. "Hurry Shippo, don't miss the bus!" She told him as she hurried over to Inuyasha.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha snapped. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't wearing a sweater, just a gray t-shirt and jeans.

"I was doing something for my mother," Kagome told him. "Don't be so impatient. You don't have to wait for me or walk me to and from school."

"Heh. Whatever," he said. "You not walking to school alone and you're not walking back from school alone."

"Then don't be so impatient," Kagome muttered. She looked at her bandaged finger. It sort of stung.

Inuyasha smelt something different. It was blood. And it came from the tiny girl by his side. He saw her looking at her finger with a band-aid over it.

"What did you do to your finger?" he demanded.

"It's nothing, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I just cut it."

"Let me see it," Inuyasha ordered.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's nothing!"

He grabbed her wrist forcefully and pulled it to him. But he made it a point to keep track of how much strength he used. He gently turned it over and looked at her finger that was covered. He sniffed it. It was small, but it bled a lot.

She tried to pull it away from him, but he wouldn't let her and growled at her. He kept in mind that she was only human and he could hurt her if he tightened his grip. She stopped struggling.

She thought about how he grabbed her wrist. He always seemed to be gentle when he touched her. Even yesterday he wasn't hurting her until she twisted and pulled her arm, but then he loosened his grip so that when she struggled it wouldn't hurt her. Then she remembered that he wasn't just a normal guy. He was half demon, which gave him inhuman strength and speed. So he could hurt her, but he was always making sure he wouldn't.

He let it go, and it fell to her side. He started walking forward.

Kagome looked at him. _**'He's being more conserved today. I wonder why.'**_

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Heh. Nothing you need to worry about," he told her. He didn't want anyone to see that he was starting to care about her. That he _did _care about her. "Let's go or we'll be late."

"Fine," Kagome sighed. "Oh, and on Monday, I have a drama club meeting."

"Alright."

"So if you're going to be impatient, don't wait for me," Kagome said.

"Heh, like I'm letting you walk home alone in the dark. I stay after school on Mondays anyway."

He still didn't look at her and Kagome wanted to scream at him to look at her. He could at least look at her while talking to her! She crossed her arms and dug her nails into her palms to keep herself from screaming at him.

She didn't say anything to him as they walked to the school. It was a quiet walk, and she watched Inuyasha carefully. His eyes darted around the area as they walked, and she saw him quickly glance in her direction once or twice.

When they got to the school, Inuyasha walked her to the door and looked down at her. She wasn't looking at him, she was looking down at the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kagome?" he asked. He started to lift his hand to touch her, but dropped it.

It was a second or two before she lifted her head to look at him. She smiled at him. "Nothing, I'm fine."

He felt that he might have caused her silence, but she was smiling at him again and he knew he was forgive.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Did anything happen yesterday after I left you at your house?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing happened after you left. I was just thinking."

He nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Alright. Are you sitting with us at lunch?" she asked. She smiled up at him again, because she liked being with him, because when she locked eyes with him she always seemed to feel funny.

"Yeah, we will," Inuyasha promised her.

Her smile widened. "Okay. See you at lunch." She turned and walked away, but she looked back and waved as she walked down the hall to the stairway.

Inuyasha shook his head, smiling to himself. As Inuyasha walked back to his locker, Jurou walked up beside him.

"Hey Inuyasha," he said. "Kagome seemed happy today."

"You saw that?" Inuyasha asked. He looked at Jurou.

Jurou chuckled. "Of course I did. I think anyone with demon eyesight and anyone who was within sight of you could see you guys."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Whatever."

Jurou smiled. "So I get to sit with my girlfriend again today, right?"

"Yeah, and I won't piss her off today," Inuyasha said. He still remembered Wednesday when he made her horribly mad. She was terrifying.

"Good, because I really don't want her to kill you," Jurou stated. "I don't want to have to put up with Miroku by myself."

Inuyasha grinned. "He's not that bad. You'd just have to get him out of tight situations."

"Oh, yeah. Right. Have you seen Sango? She's gonna kill him the next time he touches her," Jurou told him.

Inuyasha's grin got bigger. "Go to your locker."

Inuyasha turned and walked down the hall to his locker. Jurou shook his head, smiling. Then he went to his own locker.

* * *

Amaterasu rushed to Kagome as soon as she got to her locker. She had saw the whole thing with her and Inuyasha. She was almost jumping up and down with Sango next to her.

"So Inuyasha, Jurou, and Miroku are sitting with us?" Amaterasu asked a surprised Kagome.

Kagome smiled at Amaterasu. "Yeah."

Amaterasu clapped. "This will be fun!"

Sango groaned. "Miroku is sitting with us too?" She crossed her arms. "If he touches me _at all_, I'll beat him senseless."

Amaterasu smiled wider. "Aw, sunshine, that means he likes you."

Kagome closed her locker door. "Just slap him like you did yesterday. I'm sure he won't want to be slapped all the time."

The first bell rang. They started down the hall and stopped when Amaterasu was at the entrance to the A wing.

"I'll see you guys in gym," Amaterasu said. She hugged them quick then hurried off.

"That's right , we have gym today," Sango stated. "It's Friday." She then looked at Kagome. "See you in gym!" She hurried into the door that was right across from Kagome's homeroom.

Kagome entered her homeroom right before the late bell rang.

* * *

In gym Kagome, Sango, and Amaterasu talked about lunch next period. Sango was dreading it because of Miroku and Amaterasu couldn't wait because of Jurou. It was almost the end of the period.

"Sango, Miroku's harmless. He's nice, except for his perverted-ness," Amaterasu told her.

"But why me?" Sango asked. "Why couldn't it be you or Kagome?"

"He won't touch me because of Jurou, and he won't touch Kagome because Inuyasha," Amaterasu stated. "So that leaves you, a girl he considers pretty, and who doesn't have a demon boyfriend, who is his friend, or a half demon, who is also his friend, who is uber protective of her."

Sango groaned. "This sucks."

Kagome giggled. "Well, it could be fun, if you like leaving a red hand-print on his face."

Sango smiled. "Let's just go get changed before we're late," shed said and jerked her head to the door where everyone was walking out of the gym.

They hurried out of the gym and to the locker room.

* * *

When they sat down at the table Jurou was at Sango quieted and looked around for Miroku. She sat down close to Amaterasu and Kagome. There was no way she was going to sit out in the open. She was glad they were sitting on the other side of the table from the boys. There was no way she was going to sit next to Miroku.

Several seconds later Miroku and Inuyasha sat down at the table. Sango groaned.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kagome said, smiling at him. She was even happier with him there.

"Hey, Kagome," he responded. He sat down next to Jurou and Miroku sat down next to him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Today was Friday, so what if over the weekend she decides to go walking by herself? He thought about this a lot today.

"So Sango," Amaterasu started, "do you think you'd be able to sleep over my house over the weekend? Did you ask your dad?"

"Yeah, I did. He said sure. He's giving me a break from slayer practice," she stated. "And Kagome's coming over, right?" She looked at Kagome, who nodded.

"Maybe you girls could meet us at the mall," Jurou suggested. He wasn't going to add that Inuyasha wanted to do this, so he could keep an eye on Kagome.

"That's a great idea!" Amaterasu said. She knew why Jurou suggested this and still heard his voice in her head. _**'Because Inuyasha is worried about Kagome. Agree with me please.'**_ "We could all meet in the food court." She looked meaningfully at Jurou.

"Uh, when?" Inuyasha asked.

"On Sunday, Inuyasha," Jurou stated. He looked from Amaterasu to Inuyasha. "We already had plans, remember?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, it's settled then. We're all meeting up at the food court on Sunday," Amaterasu said. She smiled at Kagome and Sango. Sango looked horrified and Kagome was looking worriedly at her.

"Great," Sango muttered after she recovered herself.

Amaterasu looked over and saw Miroku looking at Sango. She rolled her eyes. He honestly needed to stop his perverted-ness because all the concussions he was going to get from Sango might just be the death of him.

"Okay how about Hojo in gym, Kagome?" Sango asked. "What did he say to you?"

Kagome sighed. "He gave me a bunch of band-aids for my finger, and he keeps giving me healthy food or protein shakes."

"Who's Hojo?" Inuyasha demanded. He was sitting straight up in his seat now.

Amaterasu smiled. "Some health freak who has a huge crush on Kagome. He keeps giving her things that have something to do with health." She rolled her eyes.

"I know that guy," Miroku said. "He's in my history class."

"He's really annoying," Sango stated. "I wish he'd just leave Kagome alone."

Inuyasha didn't understand why he was mad about this boy who was trying to get Kagome's attention.

"He's horribly annoying," Kagome agreed. "But I don't want to be mean and tell him to leave me alone because I don't want to talk to him."

"I do," Amaterasu mumbled. "He's getting on my last freaking nerve." Then she started to act like him. "He runs up and says, 'Kagome! I have a basket of fruit for you! It's good for your health!' Ugh, I swear, he has to get a life."

Kagome smiled at Amaterasu. "Alright, leave him alone. He's nice," Kagome told her.

"You're too nice, Kagome," Sango said. "That's why he keeps coming back. He thinks you like him."

"Well, I do like him. He's a good friend," Kagome told them. "He helped me with homework before."

Inuyasha fought back a growl.

"He thinks you _like_ him, Kagome," Amaterasu said. She looked at Inuyasha, who she could smell the anger coming off of. She smiled.

Jurou jumped into the conversation. "Kagome, if you don't except the gifts, he might leave you alone."

"You hope," Miroku said. "He's clueless. He doesn't get anything when it comes to people."

"I'll make him stop," Inuyasha said. He looked at Kagome. "Do you want him to leave you alone?" He wouldn't do anything to this Hojo guy if Kagome didn't want him to.

"He's harmless," Kagome said. "You don't need to do anything. I just won't go out with him."

Inuyasha nodded. He looked away from her and the others.

The bell rang, and everyone left the lunchroom and headed to their next class or their lockers. Inuyasha didn't say anything more to Kagome before he went to his next class.

Kagome went with Sango and Amaterasu to hers and their lockers.

"I wonder what's wrong with Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled.

Amaterasu smiled. "Kagome, the boy's jealous. He doesn't like the fact that Hobo is getting your attention. In fact, I hate that guy too."

Sango shook her head, smiling. She didn't say anything.

"Well, he isn't jealous," Kagome said. "He's being protective."

Amaterasu rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

They all went to their own lockers. After they got their books they left for their next classes.

* * *

All of the classes Kagome had until the bell rang, she thought about what Amaterasu had said. Maybe Inuyasha was jealous. Maybe he wasn't. He was just being protective because maybe he thought Hojo was a creep.

After the last bell rang, she pushed it out of her thoughts. It didn't matter that much. She headed to her locker after English. And Inuyasha was standing at her locker already.

"Inuyasha, how did you get here so quickly?" Kagome asked him.

"I have study today," he stated.

Kagome nodded. She opened her locker and shoved her books inside. She closed it again and turned to him. "Let's go before Amaterasu and Sango get here." She didn't want Sango and Amaterasu to find out that Inuyasha was waiting for her at her locker.

As Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the school, they didn't say anything to each other. When they were away from the school, quietly walking Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Not really. My mom's shopping with Sota, Shippo, and Grandpa. So I'm gonna be alone for a bit."

Inuyasha stiffened. "I want you to call me if anything happens. If something happens I'll be right over."

"I don't have your number," she stated. She didn't want him getting worked up over nothing.

"I'll give it to you," he told her. "Give me your phone."

He would probably take it from her anyway. She sighed, going into her bag and pulling out her phone. "Here."

He took it from her and pushed the screen up. After a minute he handed it back to her. "I want you to call me if anything happens, even if you hear something. When you get inside lock all the doors."

"Fine," she said she put her phone back into her bag. She crossed her arms.

They walked in silence, and Inuyasha looked around, scouting the area with his eyes. She was almost kidnapped twice already, he'd rather not have it go on three, but he knew it was inevitable. Someone wanted her, and the way Rin had said it, they wanted _something_ from her. He wanted to keep her close, but as he walked on without talking to her, he realized he didn't really know much about this tiny girl he chose to protect. And he realized that he _wanted_ to know about her. He wanted to know her favorite colors, her favorite movie, book, candy, food. He wanted to know everything.

He stopped in front of her house, and told her he'd see her on Sunday, if nothing happened between then. He watched her walked up to her house, open the door, and walk in and close it. He hoped she listened to him and locked all the doors. He hurried home, running at his inhuman pace. It was going to be a long weekend. He hoped she would listen to him.

When he got in, again, Rin was there. She wanted details again. He sighed. She smiled at him.

"Inuyasha, how was your walk?" she was almost bouncing out of her chair. "Did something happen again? Any fights?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "No. Nothing happened, we didn't fight, and I just walked her home. End of story."

Rin frowned. "That's not all. You just won't tell me." She crossed her arms. "I wonder why?"

"It is all," he growled.

Rin smiled. She it a nerve and she knew it. "What else happened?"

"It's none of your business," he growled. Of course he knew Rin knew he cared for Kagome; Rin had known Inuyasha since he was a baby.

Rin glared at him. "Are you going to see her at all over the weekend?'

"What's it to you?" he snapped.

Rin smiled again. "I was just wondering. It's nice to talk to someone sometimes." She shrugged. "So Sesshomaru is upstairs, and he wanted to talk about something to you."

Inuyasha nodded stiffly. He turned and headed upstairs to Sesshomaru's study. He knocked.

"Come in, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called out.

Inuyasha entered. "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru looked up at him. "I heard you were walking this girl home. I wanted to know the reason."

"Well, I don't have to get permission to walk her home by you," Inuyasha snapped.

"I know, but I wanted to know, that's all," he said.

Inuyasha sat down, sighing. "I started walking her home after she was almost kidnapped. Then she was almost kidnapped again."

Sesshomaru nodded. "You're worried about her, and you don't even know her?"

Inuyasha froze. "Heh. I'm not worried." He looked away from Sesshomaru's cool gaze.

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked. "Because you won't look me in the eyes."

Inuyasha sighed. "She's just so small and helpless. What if something happens to her and I'm not there?"

"Then something happens to her and it's not your fault," Sesshomaru stated. "If you're so worried, why don't you make sure she's safe?"

Inuyasha growled at him. "Because!"

"What is this girl's name?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha looked at the floor. "Kagome. She's a sophomore."

"Another reason you're worried about her?" Sesshomaru asked. He smiled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up at him and bared his teeth as he growled.

"I want you to keep protecting her. Don't let anything happen to her," Sesshomaru told him. He pushed his suspicions out of his head.

Inuyasha nodded. "I don't need you to tell me," he growled. "I was already doing that."

Sesshomaru looked him right in the eye. "More than you already are. I want you to know if she's alright all the time," Sesshomaru told him. Just in case his suspicion was right.

Inuyasha's phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was a number he didn't know. It must be Kagome.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he answered.

"Inuyasha?" her voice asked.

Inuyasha felt sick all of a sudden. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Nothing, I was just feeling lonely," she stated. "I needed someone to talk to."

"And you called me?" he asked. He couldn't help a smile that formed on his lips. He shot a glance to Sesshomaru, who was smiling.

"Well, yeah, I guess," she mumbled. "You were the first to come to my mind."

"Why?" he asked. His worry was growing. He was happy too, but really worried.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Did you hear something?" he demanded. "What happened?"

"No, nothing happened. I'm just scared because of the thought that someone out there keeps trying to kidnap me," Kagome told him. She felt so alone at her house. "Someone is trying to get to me."

"I won't let them," he growled. He looked at Sesshomaru who was looking at him, who was listening to the whole conversation. Sesshomaru was smiling. "I'll be right over."

"You don't need to do that," she told him. "I just wanted to talk to someone. Just-just stay on the phone with me, please."

"Alright," he said. He walked out of Sesshomaru's study and to his bedroom. "What are you doing now?"

There was a pause. "I'm upstairs in my room, under the blankets in my bed," she told him. "I normally feel safe like this. But it didn't work this time."

So she called him, because he made her feel safe? Or because he protected her? "Heh," he mumbled.

She didn't say anything for a long time. When she finally said something, it wasn't as scared sounding. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in my room, talking to you," he stated.

He heard something on the other line. A noise. "Kagome?" He almost heard the panic in his voice. "You locked the doors, right?"

"Yeah, I did. That was my family, they just got home," she told him. "I'm gonna go, okay? Thanks for staying on the line with me, Inuyasha."

She said it in such a innocent way, he feels his heart react in a weird way. "Not a problem," he told her. "I'll see you on Sunday."

"Bye," Kagome said.

"Bye," he said. He waited until she hung up. He closed the phone.

Inuyasha sighed. She sounded so helpless. He was so worried about her. The rest of the night he stayed in his room, worrying about her.

**

* * *

*****Author's note: Hey, guys, sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. I had a lot of things going on, and still do. This week, I had something going on with my guy friend, he supposedly had something to tell me, I had a project for science, I have a reading competition coming up and I need to read, plus a friend who wants me to read this vamp series. And homework. Lots of homework. I'm sorry I couldn't write that much, because knowing I'll be typing after everything is what gets me through the day. Literally. I tell myself I need to get this or that finished so I can type. And I manage to get it finished. Thanks for reading and please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Author's note: hey, thanks for the amazing reviews! This is chapter 6 and it's coming along quite quickly, I might say. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but any other character from my imagination, is, in fact, mine, from my imagination.**

**Chapter 6**

On Saturday, Kagome slept in passed twelve o'clock. When she woke up, only half awake, actually, she dragged herself downstairs to get herself some breakfast.

She didn't remember what time Amaterasu said she was going to come to get her. It could be at any moment, so after Kagome ate breakfast she went back to her room and started packing her overnight bag, with clothes and bathroom necessities. She quickly got changed. After she finished, she sat on her bed.

She wanted to talk to Inuyasha again. She wanted to know what he thought of her calling him yesterday. She was feeling so lonely yesterday, she felt vulnerable, she was afraid because of the two attempted kidnappings. She had come up to her room and curled up under her blankets because it normally calmed her. But this time, it didn't do much. Was it because she pictured when Inuyasha held her after the second attempt? It made her feel so safe and protected, almost like nothing could touch her. So she had called him.

Kagome jumped when Amaterasu popped up in front of her.

"Jeez, Amaterasu, don't do that!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Do what?" Amaterasu asked innocently. "I just came to get you."

Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes at Amaterasu.

"So if you're so jumpy, what guilty thoughts are you having?" Amaterasu asked.

Kagome knew that if she said she called Inuyasha yesterday because she was frightened, she'd never hear the end of it. "None," Kagome lied.

"Uh huh," Amaterasu said. Her eyes were narrowed. "That's a lie. Spill."

Right. Kagome forgot Amaterasu could smell lies. "Well, it's not really that big, Amaterasu. And it's not really a guilty thought."

"Then why won't you tell me, sunshine?" Amaterasu asked. She was smiling.

"Because I'll never hear the end of it," Kagome muttered.

"Aw, I'm sure I won't think that much of it," Amaterasu said. She was enjoying this. "Please?"

Kagome sighed. "Fine. I called Inuyasha last night because I was afraid."

"Why were you afraid?" Amaterasu demanded, the part about Inuyasha momentarily forgotten. Her smiled was gone.

"Because of the two attempted kidnaps, and the part that I was home alone yesterday," Kagome told her.

Amaterasu calmed down. "So you called Inuyasha because he's the one who keeps saving you, so you feel safe with him." Amaterasu was smiling again.

"You could say that," Kagome murmured.

"There's more?" Amaterasu asked. "Tell me! Swear to god I won't say anything to make you blush."

Kagome sighed. "I thought about how he hugged me after the second attempt. When I was scared and upset."

"Aw! It's so cute! Just like a love story!" Amaterasu said, clapping once.

Kagome frowned. "No, not like a love story, because I don't love him."

"Yet," Amaterasu muttered under her breath, knowing Kagome wouldn't hear. "Fine. Let's just go. Sango's already at my house," Amaterasu stated. She was smiling again. "I could have Jurou bring Inuyasha over, if you like."

Kagome smiled. "No, let's just go." She picked up her bag and Amaterasu grabbed her wrist.

They appeared in Amaterasu's bedroom. Sango was chatting with Chiyo, Amaterasu's sort of adopted parasite demon. Chiyo had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had bangs on either side of her face.

When they appeared in the room, Kagome felt lightheaded for a moment. At least this time she wasn't dizzy also.

Chiyo looked up at them and smiled, while Sango went on about what she was saying to Chiyo.

Kagome sat down on the bed next to Sango, and Amaterasu sat down on the bed and pulled Chiyo into her lap.

"So how about we talk about the boys, huh?" Amaterasu asked. She smiled mischievously at them. "You two seem to be getting future boyfriends."

Sango glared at Amaterasu, but she was smiling. "No. Miroku is a perv, and I'll _never_ ever go out with him."

"Yeah, Amaterasu, definitely not. Inuyasha is just a friend," Kagome stated.

"Yeah, I know, I just like making you both blush," Amaterasu stated. She noticed that they were both blushing, but she didn't think they knew. "That blush goes great with your skin, by the way."

Sango and Kagome blushed deeper. They both mumbled something incoherent.

"So tomorrow at the mall, what do you guys want to do with the guys?" Amaterasu asked. She was running her hand through Chiyo's hair now. Chiyo's hair was down, and it was quite long. "Just hang out in the food court?"

Sango shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Witnesses might be needed," she grumbled.

Amaterasu smiled at her.

"I guess, I mean, we're not gonna buy anything, right?" Kagome asked. "Why don't we see a movie or something?"

"I don't know," Amaterasu said.

"Yeah, guys like action movies and crap like that," Sango stated. "They won't want to watch a movie we suggest."

"You're right," Kagome sighed.

"So what do you want to do now?" Amaterasu asked. "Watch a movie? Talk?"

"I don't know," Sango said. "Maybe if _someone_ tries to act mature about things, and _not_ poke fun at certain things, we can have a serious conversation about Miroku and Inuyasha." She looked pointedly at Amaterasu.

"Girl, I'm mature, I just don't like seriousness," Amaterasu told her, crossing her arms and looking away.

Chiyo looked up at Amaterasu. "Amaterasu just doesn't like seriousness because of her father and mother." As she said it, she looked to Sango and Kagome.

"We know," Kagome said. "But it would be nice to talk about something with Amaterasu and not blush while telling her."

Amaterasu smiled sadly at them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you want to not tell me anything."

Kagome smiled back at her. "You don't mean to, Amaterasu. It's nothing big."

"Yeah, I mean, if my father was a sadistic bastard, I'd be the same way too," Sango stated.

Amaterasu smiled at them again. This time it was appreciative. "Thanks guys," she barely whispered. She returned to running her hand through Chiyo's hair.

"Well, I want to talk about Miroku," Sango stated. "I mean, do you really think Miroku really likes me?"

Amaterasu smiled. "Yes! I mean, do you see him groping any other girls?"

"No, but I don't see him in school," Sango said.

"Well, I see him passing in the halls before seventh," Kagome stated. "He gropes a bunch of other girls, but they're never the same ones."

"Well, he hasn't touched me again," Sango muttered. "So that must mean he doesn't like me." She smiled.

"Sango, you've been keeping your distance, of course he hasn't touched you again," Amaterasu told her. "But Jurou tells me he's been staring and talking about you from time to time."

Sango blushed. "You're just saying that. I'm nothing to him."

"I don't think so Sango," Kagome said. "He does look at you a lot."

"Well then, why don't we talk about how much you mean to Inuyasha?" Sango asked sweetly. "Because that's obvious." She smiled at her best friend.

"I don't mean that much to him. I'm just becoming his friend," Kagome told her. She blushed.

"Oh yeah," Amaterasu said rolling her eyes while she smiled. "That's why he's so protective of you."

Sango looked at Amaterasu after she rolled her eyes. "Exactly. He doesn't care one bit, so he walks you home, he told you that if you want, he'll make Hojo leave you alone…"

"Oh! Oh! Don't forget that he lets her hug him when she's upset and afraid!" Amaterasu said. She smiled. Chiyo was watching them talk. Amaterasu wasn't playing with her hair anymore. "Oh, and he gave her his number too. Why exactly did he give it to you anyway?"

"Because he wanted me to call him if I heard anything in the house while I was alone," she mumbled, blushing beet red. She didn't look at them.

"He gave you his number, and you didn't tell me?" Sango exclaimed.

"I was going to today," she told her. "But Amaterasu said it before I did."

"She called him yesterday too, because the attempts frightened her, and being all alone frightened her," Amaterasu stated. She said it like she was cooing over a baby.

Sango smiled. "Aw, that's cute."

"Amaterasu, why is that cute?" Chiyo asked. She looked up at her.

"Well, it's because it shows Inuyasha cares," Amaterasu told her. "And that's really sweet."

Sango and Kagome smiled at Chiyo. "And do you know what's _really_ cute, Chiyo?" Kagome asked.

Chiyo looked at Kagome and shrugged.

Sango smiled. "You are."

Chiyo turned bright red and hid her face in Amaterasu's shirt, which made them all laugh.

"Okay, movie time," Chiyo mumbled.

That made them all laugh again. Amaterasu got up and set down Chiyo and went over to her movie cabinet and asked them what they wanted to watch.

In the end they decided to watch the movie _Ten Things I Hate About You_. Before they popped it in, Amaterasu went downstairs to make popcorn.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Mayonaka, her mother, was sitting on a stool by the island. She was drinking, Amaterasu could smell it. She ignored her and made the popcorn.

While the pop corned popped, Amaterasu tried not to burst with the hatred she had for Mayonaka. Her mother _let_ Kurono hurt her. She was as strong as he was, but she didn't do a damn thing. She became submissive, she turned into a quiet, obedient wife. She tried to cover up the fact that Kurono hit Amaterasu. Amaterasu felt like Mayonaka walked out on her as soon as she was born. Amaterasu hated weakness, and during the time Kurono was alive, her mother was the weakest person she knew. Now Mayonaka covered it up, like it was never shown. Just like she acted about the scars and cuts Amaterasu had when she was young.

The microwave stopped and Amaterasu grabbed the popcorn bag and appeared upstairs on the bed with the others. She put the popcorn in the middle and Chiyo curled up in Amaterasu's lap and Amaterasu pressed play.

During the movie they squealed about their favorite characters and their favorite parts. They talked about the old styles and the actors. Then they started to compare the characters to people at school.

After that movie was over they watched _Prom Night_. It started to get late, and it became dark. They squealed in moments of fear, but Chiyo was soundly asleep.

Soon they started to fall asleep one by one, while the movie came to an end.

* * *

The next day at about eleven o'clock they all woke up, to a big bang downstairs. Amaterasu disappeared downstairs, but before she did, she seriously ordered Chiyo, Sango, and Kagome to stay up in the room, and not to come downstairs at all, even if they heard more loud noises.

Downstairs, when Amaterasu appeared, it was like the middle of a tornado. Mayonaka was shooting something at Kuromeru, a dark haired, and eyed man, and one of Kurono's best friends. Now he was a close friend of Mayonaka's. And right now it looked like they were not so close at the moment.

Mayonaka was mad. She was hurling things at Kuromeru using her wind, and Kuromeru was barely dodging.

Amaterasu made the wind push the vase Mayonaka just hurled at him in the opposite direction, which made it stop in midair and drop to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Amaterasu demanded. She crossed her arms and stopped Mayonaka's mini tornado.

"Uh, Lady Amaterasu," Kuromeru said. "Mayonaka didn't like my opinion on how she's leading the wind demons, so-"

"Shut up, Kuromeru," Mayonaka snapped.

"Mayonaka," Amaterasu growled. "I asked him to speak, and he will, without any interruptions from you."

Mayonaka flinched.

Amaterasu turned to Kuromeru. "I have friends upstairs, so you need to leave, so they don't become more alarmed. Solve your quarrel later, when there's no humans and children to frighten."

Kuromeru bowed with his fist over his heart, but glared at Amaterasu for using her overpowering personality on both of them. She was more powerful, and they knew it.

He disappeared after giving a look to Mayonaka.

Amaterasu disappeared into her room. Sango and Kagome were holding Chiyo between them, and they were looking at the door, when Amaterasu appeared in the room.

"It was nothing, just Mayonaka fighting with Kuromeru," Amaterasu told them, and watched them unfreeze.

"Okay," Kagome said.

"Well, get ready to go to the mall," Amaterasu said. "We leave at twelve."

After they were getting ready, Amaterasu pulled all of them over to her, and grabbed their wrists, while Chiyo hung on her neck. She made them appear in the food court of the mall. Chiyo let go, not affect as much as Kagome and Sango, because she was used to it.

Kagome and Sango felt dizzy and lightheaded for a couple of minutes after. Amaterasu pulled them over to where she knew Jurou was with Inuyasha and Miroku.

They all met up at the table, where the guys had eaten lunch. Amaterasu hugged Jurou when she saw him, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, and Sango fell back a bit. She went over near Kagome when Miroku started to approach her. Kagome smiled at her.

"Okay, guys, what do you want to do?" Amaterasu asked.

"We could hang out here, or walk through the mall and look in the stores," Miroku said.

"How about the second one?" Kagome suggested. "I really don't want to just stay here the whole time."

"Okay," Inuyasha said, shrugging. "It's a pretty good idea."

Everyone else nodded. They started through the mall, and Inuyasha walked alongside Kagome, like he normally did walking her to and from school. Sango walked with Amaterasu and Jurou, and Miroku was walking next to Jurou.

"Have you walked by yourself at all over the weekend?" he asked. He looked straight ahead.

"No, Amaterasu came to get me at my house yesterday, so I didn't walk. And I've been over her house all day today. So I haven't got a chance to," she told him.

"And you won't walk by yourself," Inuyasha told her. "Because it's not safe."

Kagome sighed. "I know. If I want to walk anywhere, I'll call you," she told him.

Inuyasha tried to hide his smile. "Heh."

Kagome smiled at him.

Up at the front of the group, Miroku fell back to come up next to Sango. Sango was looking ahead, and when she finally felt someone behind her, to was too late. She felt a hand grab her butt, and she squealed and turned around and slapped the one who did it. She was ready to hit him again, when Amaterasu pull her back and started walking ahead of Jurou and Miroku.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Damn lecher," he mumbled.

Kagome giggled, and Inuyasha looked at her in fascination. When she giggled, she closed her eyes. He scolded himself. These thoughts were not acceptable.

The group talked about school, the drama there with the more popular kids. They talked about the play coming up, and Kagome's birthday. Amaterasu told Inuyasha that she was sending out the invitations for Kagome's party in a week. As they went through the stores, Amaterasu was looking at the dresses mostly. She was picking out dresses that would look good on Kagome and Sango, and that they would like. She also picked out things she would like, and looks good on her. She didn't buy them, but she made a mental note to come back later with Kagome and Sango to have them try it on.

As they left one of the stores, everyone started running to the one side of the mall, where they heard curses flying, and skin hitting skin. Amaterasu, Jurou, and Inuyasha didn't move.

"It's a fight between demons," Amaterasu stated. "We shouldn't go over."

Jurou nodded. "It's too dangerous when demons are fighting. They could use all their strength and hurt one of you humans. I don't even know why they didn't wait until they were by themselves."

"Let's go home," Inuyasha said. "We shouldn't stay here."

Everyone nodded. They all started to walk to the parking lot, where they guys' cars were. They had to go the longer way, since the fight was happening right near the entrance. When they were down in the entrance, Amaterasu kissed Jurou.

"See you later," she said, inches away from his face.

"Bye," he said quietly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "So you're gonna be at the front of my house tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, and I'll wait for you after school too. I'm not letting you walk home alone," he told her.

"You say that a lot," Kagome mumbled, she was looking away from him.

Inuyasha watched her carefully. "Heh." He watched her looked at him. "I'll see you tomorrow," he told her, when she looked at him.

She nodded. "See you tomorrow."

When the guys went to their cars, Amaterasu had already taken Kagome and Sango back to her house.

"Aw," she said when they got there. "That was so cute. Inuyasha was watching you, and everything he said was _so_ cute!"

"Amaterasu, please get passed your future ideas that me and Inuyasha are going to be anything more than friends," Kagome told her. "He's just protective because of the things that happened."

Amaterasu smiled at her, as Sango said, "He was watching you in more than a protective way, Kagome."

"Whatever you say guys" Kagome said. She went over to her bags that sat near the bed next to Sango's and picked them up. "Amaterasu, can you take me home?"

"Aw, Kagome," Amaterasu said. "We didn't mean to make you mad."

Kagome smiled at her. "I know, but I really need to get home. My mom's gonna want me to help clean the living room with Sota and Shippo."

Sango smiled. "Okay. Just so you know we were only poking fun at you."

Kagome smiled at her, and Amaterasu walked over and grabbed her wrist. They appeared in Kagome's room.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Amaterasu said. "And remember that if you think that someone broke in, call me."

Kagome nodded. "I will."

Amaterasu smiled at her. She disappeared.

Kagome unpacked her bag, and put the clothes in her hamper. She then went to the bathroom and unloaded her bathroom necessities. She went back to her room, and brought down her hamper, to the basement. Her mother was down there, sorting through the light colors and the dark.

"Hey, sweetie, how was your sleepover?" she asked.

"It was fine, Mom," Kagome told her. "We went to the mall and met up with Amaterasu's boyfriend, Jurou, and two of his friends, one of them that I know, Inuyasha."

"Is that the boy you told me saved you?" she asked.

Kagome sighed, and blushed. "Yeah."

"He seems nice," her mother went on.

Kagome shrugged, even though her mother wouldn't see it. "He can be, at times." Kagome set down the basket. "Do you need any help?"

"No, but could you help Sota and Shippo in the living room? They can't use the vacuum," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Okay, I'll go get them to clean the room up," Kagome stated. She turned and went up the stairs.

Shippo and Sota were not upstairs in the living room, so Kagome went up the stairs to their room, and found them playing video games.

"Guys, go clean up the living room. Mom wants me to vacuum," Kagome told them.

Sota looked up at her, and sighed. "Fine."

He got up and Shippo followed him, after he put the game on hold. They went downstairs and started cleaning, and Kagome went downstairs and watched them clean up. After they were done, Kagome got up and vacuumed.

Her mother came back upstairs and started dinner then, and her grandfather came in from outside.

The rest of the evening Kagome played with Sota and Shippo, because they wanted to play hide and seek in the dark. They played upstairs, and during it, Kagome kept tripping over everything. That made her easy to find, so she just settled for finding them, and hiding in an obvious place maybe to be less obvious.

She was found anyway, and when it started getting really late, she told them that she was going to bed.

**

* * *

***Author's note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry this is so late, but I'm really busy. But a lot of it is over now. Now it's just studying. So I hope I'll be posting faster now. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

*****Author's note: hey guys, thanks for the great reviews, and I'm horribly sad this is so late. I haven't really had any time to type lately, and it's kind of depressing. But at least it's summer now, so I'll have more time to type. Anyway, This is chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up, and he had a bad feeling. He immediately thought of Kagome. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his cell phone.

She didn't pick up for the first few rings, then she did.

"Inuyasha?" She sounded like she just woke up. "What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" he demanded. The feeling of something wrong was still there. He was getting anxious.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She slowly was sounding awake.

"Heh. I don't know," Inuyasha mumbled. "I'll see you later."

He hung up, but heard Kagome say, "Wait, what-"

He didn't want to talk to her about it at all. Especially why he called. He set his phone down, got up and got changed. He went downstairs and Rin was there with Sesshomaru. They were holding hands, and Inuyasha couldn't help but roll his eyes. He ignored them and when over to the counter and grabbed an apple. He decided to eat quickly and leave. He was still nervous, and he didn't want to waste any time.

Inuyasha left the house and hurried over to Kagome's just in time to see Kagome walking out of her house. She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Inuyasha," she said. The wind blew a little, blowing her hair all over the place and blowing her lavender and jasmine scent his way. God, did he love that smell.

"Hey," he said. "How was the rest of your weekend?" he asked.

"Boring," Kagome told him. "I helped Shippo and Sota do chores."

Inuyasha nodded. They started walking. It was quiet and Inuyasha watched Kagome. He watched how the sunlight lit up her face, and how the wind played in her hair. He thought she was beautiful, and he knew he should scold himself, but he didn't quite find it in himself to do so. He just wanted to watch her, take in her features.

Kagome felt eyes on her and looked over to see Inuyasha staring at her. She blushed and looked away.

Inuyasha was amazed at her blush. That was when the part of him that knew he shouldn't be thinking that, took control, and he looked away. Blushing at the same time, about thinking such a thing about her.

Kagome didn't say much to him, just looked ahead and blushed. She touched her locket.

"Inuyasha, do you think it's weird that nobody has tried to kidnap me for the passed couple of days?" she asked. She seemed a little worried, and she was thinking about what had happened to her father so many years ago.

Inuyasha shook his head, but then realized she wouldn't be able to see it. "No. I think it's great that no one's come again. That means maybe they stopped." He looked at Kagome, who was still clutching the locket that hung around her neck. She was looking down at the ground. She looked distracted.

"Oh," she mumbled. "Does that mean you'll stop talking to me?" She looked up at him with dark brown eyes, and he didn't know what to say.

"Heh," Inuyasha said, looking away. "Maybe I'll still talk to you. But I'm never gonna let you walk home alone."

Kagome looked ahead again and smiled. She saw the school up head, and felt kind of sad. She didn't want to go to school, because she wanted to talk to Inuyasha more.

When they entered the school, Amaterasu and Sango greeted then, and took her away from Inuyasha with big smiles on their faces. Inuyasha watched them pulled her away, while she kept looking back. Inuyasha smiled.

* * *

"Aww, that's so _cute_!" Amaterasu squealed as they pulled Kagome to her locker. "He was looking at you and smiling!"

"Did you see her keep looking back at him, Amaterasu?" Sango asked. "That was cute too. Just like a love story."

"I know!" she squealed. "You two are so cute together, I don't know why you don't go out. You'd be _perfect_ for each other!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, but let her two best friends pull her along. They stopped at her locker, already having gone to theirs.

Kagome quickly opened it, and pulled out all her books she needed for her first two periods.

"Guys," Kagome said. "Please." She closed her locker door, and started to slowly walk toward the classrooms with them.

"Please what?" Amaterasu asked innocently.

"Just stop it. There's no chance of me and Inuyasha going out," Kagome mumbled. "He's just a friend. Like you guys. What if Sango wanted to me to go out with you, Amaterasu?"

Amaterasu smiled and wink. "Sorry, sweetheart, I'm taken. And I'm pretty sure you don't roll that way." Amaterasu's midnight blue eyes shown with amusement.

Kagome and Sango laughed. "You're right, I don't," Kagome said. Amaterasu turned around and started walking into her homeroom. "See you guys in gym."

Sango and Kagome nodded, and before they could say anything, saw Amaterasu and her long black hair flash into the room.

They sighed and started walking again. Their homeroom was right next to each other because their last names both started with 'h'.

* * *

In gym, Amaterasu ran up to Kagome, who was talking to Sango. Amaterasu looked really amused.

"Kagome, guess who I heard wants to talk to you in Trig?" Amaterasu asked. She didn't wait for any of them to answer. "Koga Nakane. He saw you at the mall the other day."

"Oh. Why is he such a big deal?" Kagome asked. She looked at Amaterasu, puzzled.

"Because he's in the same grade as Inuyasha!" Amaterasu said. "And if Koga asks you out, or talks to you, while Inuyasha's around, and Inuyasha gets mad…" Amaterasu trailed off, looking at them to in away that asked if they were following.

Kagome just gave her a blank stare, while Sango smiled.

"It means Inuyasha likes Kagome," Sango finished.

Amaterasu nodded.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why do you guys insist on trying to hook me up?" Kagome demanded.

"Because it's fun to watch you blush," Amaterasu said.

The teachers called their classes over to call roll, and the three girls separated.

When they started to go outside they met up again. Amaterasu didn't bring anything up about Koga again, but decided to make plans with Sango and Kagome.

"Hey maybe we can hang out over one of our houses," Amaterasu suggested.

"We can hang over mine, you guys can bring Kohaku and Chiyo over too," Kagome told them. "Maybe you guys could even sleep over."

They nodded. "We could take a walk to the park and maybe go to the mall," Amaterasu said.

Sango nodded. "That'd be cool. And we'd get to get the decorations for your sweet sixteen, Kagome."

Kagome groaned. "Don't remind me. I'm not exactly looking forward to it. With what you guys would pick out I'll most likely be in pink, and lots of it." Kagome actually liked pink, her room was pink, but too much of it was just ridiculous.

Sango and Amaterasu shot each other smiles. "Possibly," Amaterasu mumbled.

They started walking on the track around the football field in the stadium. They all had their hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Okay, so not today, though," Kagome told them. "I have to ask my mom, and I'm sure Sango has to ask her father."

Sango nodded. "Yeah, he likes to know a day before I go over."

Amaterasu nodded.

"And I think my mom has to take my grandpa to a doctor's appointment after she picks up Sota and Shippo. So she'll be gone mostly all evening. They have a science fair after school that they want to go to, and Grandpa's appointment is at six, I think," Kagome told them.

They both nodded.

Amaterasu looked up at the teachers. "Time to go in soon," she told them. "We're eating lunch with my boyfriend, Inuyasha, and Miroku, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I think. We didn't exactly make an agreement."

"I'm betting we are," Sango told her. She sighed. "Don't let me sit next to Miroku."

Amaterasu and Kagome smiled.

"We won't. You could sit in between us," Kagome told her. "The guys could sit on the other side." Kagome looked at Sango as she smiled.

"That good," Sango said.

The teacher blew the whistle and everyone started to head for the locker rooms.

* * *

Kagome, Sango, and Amaterasu found an empty table and sat down. They started eating lunch and talked about when they'd hang out at Kagome's. After about ten minutes the guys found them and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Hello, ladies. How has your day been?" Jurou asked. He smiled at them.

Amaterasu smiled back. "We're fine. Kagome has another admirer. Koga Nakane was talking about Kagome in Trig today."

Inuyasha's head snapped in Amaterasu's direction. "What?" he growled.

Amaterasu smiled. "Yep. He saw her at the mall yesterday," Amaterasu stated.

"Koga?" Inuyasha demanded. "What would he want with _Kagome_?" he asked. His golden eyes were furious.

"He thinks she pretty," Amaterasu stated, like it was absolutely nothing. She even threw in a shrugged.

"But she's not pretty!" he said.

Kagome's eyes flashed to him. "Then if I'm not pretty stop walking me home!" she said to him.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome and saw her _glaring_ at him. And it scared the hell out of him.

"Kagome's pretty," Miroku said. "All these three girls are lovely." Miroku was looking at Inuyasha too, as everyone else was.

"But she's not!" Inuyasha said.

"Well then I'll just go find Koga, who _does_ think I'm pretty!" Kagome hissed. She got up, picked up her tray and stormed away. Before she left the lunchroom she dumped the rest of her food in the trash. She stormed up into the library on the third floor. She found a book to read for the rest of the period.

* * *

When the bell rang she hurried down to her locker and quickly grabbed her books and her bag. She wasn't coming back to her locker afterward. This was the first place Inuyasha would go to find her.

She was still fuming through all of her afternoon classes, and she didn't see Amaterasu or Sango the rest of the day. After her last class she headed straight for the front doors. On her way out, Koga came over to her.

"Hey, Kagome. I'm Koga," he told her. His light blue eyes looked her up and down with interest.

Kagome nodded. "I know. Um, hi," Kagome said. She looked away from him.

"I wanted to know if you want to go to a movie sometime," he said. "Would you?"

Kagome blushed. "Um, I don't know. Sure, it's just a movie right?"

Koga smiled. "Right. I'll talk to you sometime so we can make a date," he told her.

"Uh, okay," Kagome mumbled. "See you." She turned and walked out of the door. So far so good. No sign of Inuyasha yet and she was almost off the school grounds. And even if she saw Inuyasha she'd punch him and run.

So she was just about to cross the street, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and a familiar voice say her name.

Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around and punched him. As soon as his hand was off her, she turned and ran away, across the street. Her fist hurt.

Inuyasha clutched his nose. _**"God dammit! I wasn't expecting that! She hits **_**hard**_**!'**_

He saw her dash across the street and he stopped clutching his nose and ran after her. He caught up to her on the other side, and grabbed her around the waist. She started thrashing and hitting his arms.

"Let go of me!" she yelled. "Let go! Inuyasha, let go!" She beat her fists against his arms.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "Stop thrashing! Kagome!" He struggled to hold her. His arms tightened around her waist.

Kagome kicked him in the knee and they went down, Kagome landing underneath him. Inuyasha still had his arms around her waist, but he was holding most of his weight on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her.

"Get off me!" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha! Get off!" she started to push him away, but she couldn't.

So she just settled with hitting his chest and smacking his head and pulling on his silver hair and white puppy ears.

"Ow!" Inuyasha said. "Kagome stop!" He pulled his hands out from under her and grabbed her hands and pinned them above her.

Kagome's breathing was hard, and her chest rose and fell with each breath. She tried to get one of her legs up to kick him, but she couldn't. She was pinned.

"What's the matter with you?" he demanded.

"I want you to leave me alone," Kagome hissed. She wiggled underneath him, and Inuyasha immediately knew that wasn't a good idea. She kept wiggling.

"Kagome, stop that, please," Inuyasha growled lowly. His eyes flashed blood red. He pushed his demon back down.

Kagome stopped and froze. She looked him right in the eyes, and saw something there. "Inuyasha.. what...?"

"Just stay still and give me a moment," he growled.

Kagome listened to him. She stayed still. She watched him.

When Inuyasha was sure his demon wasn't going to show itself again, he quickly got up, and waited for her to get up.

"Come on," he told her. "I'm walking you home."

Kagome sighed. But followed. She had no other choice, anyway. He'd follow her home.

Kagome looked up at the sky, and it looked like it was about to downpour. She hurried to keep up with Inuyasha. When they were just down the street from her house it started to downpour, and Kagome forgot all her anger at Inuyasha, and grabbed his hand and pulled him with her to her house, and up the stairs to her front door. She was laughing, and Inuyasha smiled. She unlocked the door and pulled him inside with her. They were both soaked and dripping. Kagome closed the door behind her. She was still holding his hand, and Inuyasha looked at them. Kagome let go of his hand, and she was still smiling.

"Um, you should stay here until it stops raining," Kagome said. "I'll go get some of my dad's old clothes that you could change into. Stay here."

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome disappeared up the stairs. He heard her go through some boxes in the attic, and then close up the attic and hurried down the stairs.

She came into view again, and she blushed when she handed him the clothes. She knew she was soaked through, so she guessed he must be too.

Inuyasha took the clothes, and blushed too, when he saw what it consist of. A black shirt, jeans, and... boxers.

"Uh, I'm not sure if they'll fit," Kagome said. She meant all the clothes together. She was still blushing and she wouldn't look at him.

"Uh, they might," Inuyasha said.

"There's, uh, a bathroom, upstairs, across from my room. I'll show you to it," Kagome mumbled.

She started up the stairs again and Inuyasha followed. She lead him down the hall, and at the end there were two doors opposite each other.

Kagome pointed to the left. "That's the bathroom," she told him. "I'm just gonna go in my room and get changed." She turned to the other door, and entered. Before the door closed, he saw pink walls, and a desk.

Inuyasha went into the bathroom.

* * *

Kagome leaned her back against the door, and sighed a relieved sigh. Then she pushed away from the door, grabbed sweatpants, a tank top, and zip-up hoodie, and got changed into all dry clothes.

She exited her room, and went downstairs, only to find Inuyasha standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room. The clothes fit him well, the black shirt stretched across his chest, and the jeans fit perfectly. Kagome just realized now how muscular he was.

She started blushing at her thought. "Um," Kagome said. "Do you want me to take your clothes downstairs into the dryer, or would you want to do it yourself?" she asked.

Inuyasha blushed again. Considering what was in the pile of wet clothes, he'd do it himself. "Just show me where the dryer and stuff is," he mumbled.

Kagome nodded, still blushing at her thoughts. She started toward the kitchen, and opened a door that lead down to the basement. Inuyasha followed, watching her. He was still blushing, but it started to fade.

In the basement, Kagome showed him to the dryer, and handed him a dryer sheet.

He put it all into the dryer, and turned it on.

Kagome went back upstairs, with Inuyasha closely behind her.

It was pouring really hard outside, and she could hear it hit the house. She sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV but there was no signal. She sighed and shut it off. Inuyasha came over and sat next to her.

"What do you want to do?" she asked him.

"Well, I have to call Rin and Sesshomaru," Inuyasha told her. "They'll probably get worried if I don't."

Kagome nodded. "Go ahead then."

Inuyasha pulled out his phone, and he barely had any signal. He quickly called the house.

Rin picked up. "Inuyasha? Where are you?" Her voice was filled with concern.

"At Kagome's," he told her. "I'm gonna stay here until it stops raining, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't stop until tomorrow?" she asked.

"Then I'll have Sessh come pick me up," he told her.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Rin said.

"Later," Inuyasha said, hanging up.

He turned to Kagome. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightening, followed by a crack of thunder loud enough to feel like the house shook. The power went out.

"Crap," Kagome whimpered. She got up and started walking to the kitchen, then tripped over something. "Ow," she muttered.

Inuyasha went to her side. Kagome grabbed his hand. "Kagome, where do you need to go?" he asked.

"The kitchen, to find a flashlight," she told him.

Inuyasha kept a grip on her, loving every moment, and pulled her to the kitchen.

Kagome fumbled over to the counter, and searched the drawers. Finally, she pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. She shown it on the ground as they walked back into the living room, and to the couch.

They just sat down and listened and watched the thunder and lightening. Then, after maybe a half an hour, they heard a bang come from the back of the house.

Kagome caught her breath, and curled up close to Inuyasha. She press the side of her face into his side. Inuyasha started getting up.

"Stay here," he told her. "I'm gonna go check it out."

Kagome started shaking her head even before he finished. "Oh, no you don't. I've watched enough scary movies to know that when the power goes out in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you hear something in the house not to split up. I'm coming with you," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but she couldn't see it. "Kagome, this isn't a scary movie," he informed her.

"Well I'm not gonna be the ditz that gets killed first. I'm coming with you," she said.

"Fine," Inuyasha sighed. "But stay behind me."

Kagome nodded. She held on to the back of Inuyasha's shirt, her hands clutched the fabric and her hands were touching his back.

Inuyasha ignored her touch, and just walked forward to the back of the house. He didn't smell anyone yet, but he did hear moving. He slowly walked back, and grabbed a baseball bat that was laying in the hall. Inuyasha knew he wouldn't be as strong in about an hour. Tonight was a new moon. He was surprised at how dark it was now. As he walked back, he felt the pulse, and his hair turned black, and his eyes turned brown.

Kagome gasped at the now black hair that was over her hand. She looked up at Inuyasha, and saw that his puppy ears were gone, and his hair was black.

When they got to the back door, Inuyasha looked outside, and saw that the garbage can had fallen over. He sighed in relief. He put the bat down, and closed the door, locking it. Inuyasha turned around and faced Kagome, closing his eyes. He was bracing himself for her questions.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. The boy before her looked nothing like the Inuyasha she knew. He had black hair, human ears, and no claws. When he opened his eyes and looked at her, they were brown. "Are you... _human_?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"How?" she asked. "You're a half demon, you can't be-" She stopped suddenly, remembering that hanyou have a night or day that they become vulnerable. "Oh," she whispered.

"Yeah, the new moon's my night," he told her. He started walking to the front of the house again. He seemed annoyed.

"Wait, Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked, stumbling after him.

He didn't answer. He sat down on the couch. Kagome sat next to him.

"Inuyasha, I don't see why you're so upset," Kagome told him. "It's just part of your nature. You can't help it."

"Heh," Inuyasha mumbled. But he looked at her. He didn't have his enhance demon sight, but he could still see her face a little. She was looking at him, and she didn't look disgusted or angry.

The thunder was still booming and the lightening was still flashing. Inuyasha, without realizing was leaning in toward Kagome, and she was watching him. Their lips were inches apart when the lights came back on. Inuyasha pulled away and looked around. The time was six, and Kagome was blushing and starting to get up. She went into the kitchen and put the flashlight away, then she walked back into the living room.

"Um, do want something to eat? You know, for dinner?" she asked.

"Uh, sure," Inuyasha muttered.

"Okay," Kagome went back into the kitchen and made some ramen, because it was the quickest thing. When she was done making it, she brought two bowls into the living room. She handed one to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled at it. Kagome sat down next to him again. He was done with his way before Kagome was done with hers. After Kagome was done, and she brought both bowls back into the kitchen and put them in the sink, they watched TV together. They had no other idea what to do, and it was still raining pretty hard out.

At around seven, the rain calmed down and Kagome's family came home.

"Kagome?" her mother called when she got inside.

"In here Mom!" Kagome called back.

Sota and Shippo walked into the room before Grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi did.

"Hey, who's the boy? You're _boyfriend_?" Sota asked, tauntingly.

Kagome and Inuyasha visibly blushed. Kagome threw a pillow at her brother. "No, he's just a friend. He walked me home and it started storming."

Kagome's mother walked in, followed by her grandfather. "Who's this?" she asked.

"My friend, Inuyasha," Kagome stated.

"Oh, the boy you were saying saved your life!" she said. Inuyasha blushed a little. "I'm Kagome's mother, and this is her grandfather."

"Hello," Inuyasha said. "I should be going now, since the rain is slowing. I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome. Bye, Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's grandfather," he said politely. "Boys," he said, nodding to them.

Kagome decided this was the most polite and nicest she's seen of him. "Bye," Kagome said.

"Why don't you let me take you home, Inuyasha?" her mother asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's fine. My house is just the block over."

"Okay," her mother said reluctantly.

Inuyasha left the house.

"Ooooh, Kagome has a boyfriend!" Sota said.

Kagome's face flamed red and she threw another pillow at Sota. He caught it and threw it back.

"Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Sota said and Kagome threw the pillow back at him.

"Shut up," she snapped.

Sota made kissing noises at her with puckered lips. Kagome got up and started walking over to him, but he hid behind Shippo.

"So, sis, what did you two do while you were here, _alone_?" he asked.

"Sota," Kagome growled.

"Sota, leave your sister alone," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Fine," Sota said. Sota and Shippo hurried upstairs.

"Get ready for bed!" Mrs. Higurashi called up after them.

"Okay," they called back down.

Kagome's mother turned to her. "Are you ready dear?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. "I'm just gonna get in for a shower tomorrow when I wake up," she told her mother.

"And did you eat?" her mother asked.

Kagome nodded. She hugged her mother and her grandfather before hurrying up the stairs and to her bedroom to sleep.

********Author's note: hey guys, I finished this faster than I expected. Sorry for taking so long, but now it's summer! So no homework or studying to worry about! Yay! Lol, okay, so I hoped you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Author's note: hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews! No more school so this will be posted faster. This is chapter 8! **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but any characters I have made up strictly belong to me. **

**Chapter 8**

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she grabbed her locket and clothes and brought them with her into the bathroom with her. She took a shower brushed her hair and teeth, and put on her locket. She looked at herself in the long mirror, and was proud of her wardrobe choice for the day. She was wearing a nice whit skirt, and a pink top.

She went downstairs, and ate breakfast, then helped Sota and Shippo pack their bags for school. When she was helping Shippo, he was slowly putting things in the bag, like he was thinking of something.

"Kagome, didn't Inuyasha have silver hair and dog ears?" Shippo finally asked. He looked up at her.

Kagome nodded. "When you saw him, he did. But he's half demon and he changes into a human once in a while."

Shippo nodded. "Oh, right."

"Shippo, the bus is just turning the corner!" Sota said, sticking his head in the door. "Come on!" He closed the doors.

"I'm coming!" Shippo called, pulling his arm through the backpack straps and hurrying out the door.

Kagome smiled as she watched him hurry out the door. Kagome then quickly grabbed her bag and exited the house too.

Inuyasha was waiting for her, just like always, and Kagome blushed, remembering what happened yesterday right before the lights came on, and everything yesterday at her house. She wondered what would have happened if they kissed, and then she blushed deeper.

Inuyasha saw Kagome blushing, and had no idea why. He liked it though. She was really cute when she blushed. He waited for her to get to him then he just started walking.

They walked in silence most of the walk, Kagome caught in her own thoughts about what-ifs.

* * *

When they got to the school, Koga walked up to Kagome, and Inuyasha started growling.

"Hey, Kagome, why don't we go see that movie tonight?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha looked at her. "You're going to a movie with him?" he demanded.

Kagome nodded, not really paying much attention to him. He'd made her mad, and she agreed only out of her anger at Inuyasha. "Koga, I'm sorry, but I can't go to a movie with you."

"Why, this mutt won't let you?" Koga demanded.

Kagome shook her head. "No, my mom won't let me date until I'm sixteen," she said. She had no idea if it was true, but she was hoping it was.

"Why don't you tell her you're going to a movie with friends?" he asked, apparently not smelling a lie.

"I'm really bad at lying," she said. Which, of course, was true. She didn't lie to Koga at all. She felt proud of herself.

"Fine," Koga said, storming off.

When Koga was out of earshot, he looked at Kagome. "Is that really true?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Probably."

Inuyasha smiled, but didn't say anything. They walked into the school. Where Kagome's friends found her.

"Why didn't you call us when you got home?" Amaterasu demanded. She had her hands on her hips, just like Sango did. They both looked mad.

"Inuyasha," Sango said. "If you excuse us, we have to go talk to her. We'll see you at lunch." They pulled Kagome away.

"Where did you go after you stormed out of the lunchroom?" Amaterasu demanded.

"To the library," Kagome told them. "Then after lunch I went to my locker and grabbed all my stuff."

"Why didn't you call us when you got home?" Sango asked.

"The storm, remember?" Kagome asked.

"After it started to calm?" Amaterasu demanded.

"Inuyasha was over my house. He was walking me home before the storm," Kagome told them.

Amaterasu smiled. "You two were alone then. What happened?"

"The power went out and then we heard something in the back of my house," Kagome stated. She left out Inuyasha turning to a human because she didn't think he'd want everyone to know. Kagome blushed.

Sango looked at Amaterasu. "She's blushing. Blushing means there's more."

Amaterasu's smiled widened. "What happened afterward?"

"Nothing!" Kagome said. She blushed deeper, looking away from the two other girls.

"Kagome," Sango sighed. "What happened?"

"I-I think we almost... kissed," Kagome whispered, blushing even more than before. She still didn't look at them.

Sango and Amaterasu smiled at each other.

"But you didn't," Sango said. "But it's saying something. You like him."

Kagome blushed again, and started walking to her locker. "No." She started walking faster. "Go to your locker, guys. It's almost time to go to homeroom."

She hurried to her locker, leaving her two best friend behind. She hurried to homeroom after, hoping not to see them until on her way to health. Hopefully they'd forget about what she told them.

Kagome met up with them on her way to health, and they didn't bring it up again. Instead, they talked about hanging over at Kagome's house, and Kagome decided that Friday would be a good time. Because they didn't have school the next day, so they could stay up as long as they want.

* * *

At Lunch, They sat with the guys again, and since Miroku hasn't groped Sango in a while, she let her guard down. She sat next to him, and when she came back from throwing her tray away, Miroku groped her.

"Pervert!" Sango screech. She slapped him, leaving a bright red hand print on the side of his face. She moved over and completely ignored him the rest of the period.

Other than this, the lunch period passed by as usual, but without anyone fighting.

* * *

The day passed like normal, and at the end of the day, Inuyasha walked Kagome home like usual.

"I think Miroku likes Sango," Inuyasha stated. "Only girl I've seen him grope more than once."

Kagome smiled. "He is a perv though. If he likes her he could just ask her out or something. Otherwise, he'll keep getting slapped," Kagome told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I think he's used to it."

Kagome smiled. "Seems like it." They were at her house. She turned to him. "Bye, see you tomorrow." She walked up into her house, and Inuyasha started walking after she closed the door. As he was walking, he heard a scream come from the inside of her house. Kagome's scream. He turned back and rushed to the house, almost breaking the door down in the process.

Kagome had dropped her things and was backed against the wall, away from the figures on the other side of the room. They were the same people from the first time she was almost kidnapped.

Inuyasha growled at them, seeing red. He started walking toward them, and they had a terrified look on their face. They remembered him from before, when he had beat them. "Get the _hell_ out," he growled. His eyes flashed red.

The three coward, then ran out the back door. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, and grabbed her wrist. "You're not staying here alone. There's nobody here, so I'm bring you to my house," he told her. "Leave your mother a note about where you are."

Kagome nodded, and did as she was told. She left the note on the kitchen table, then locked the back door, then after they walked out of the house, the front door.

As they walked to Inuyasha's house, Inuyasha stayed on red alert. He was pissed, but slowly calming down.

* * *

When Inuyasha let Kagome in his house, Rin was in the kitchen. She just came from up stairs, and was getting herself a glass of juice.

She heard the door closed, and knew it was Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha," she called out. She walked out and froze when she saw the girl with him. She smiled. "Hi, you must be Kagome," Rin said to her. "I'm Rin, Inuyasha's sister-in-law. His brother and I are his guardians. I've heard a lot about you."

Kagome blushed, and Inuyasha growled at Rin. He was still pissed, and Rin was making him mad again. Rin looked at him.

"What happened?" she demanded. Kagome was a little pale, and she assumed she wasn't always that pale, even if she was blushing. Inuyasha looked like he was ready to jump someone.

"Three people were in Kagome's house," Inuyasha stated. He looked at Kagome, who was staring at the floor.

Rin looked at Kagome. "Are you okay?" she asked her.

Kagome looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Good thing Inuyasha could hear me."

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome now. She was shaking, and he was thinking that maybe she might go into shock. He grabbed her wrist again, but this time it was more gentle, and pulled her into the kitchen. Rin looked after them, then went over to the TV and started watching her favorite show, Bones.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha went into the kitchen, and Inuyasha poured her some orange juice, and handed it to her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

Inuyasha looked away from her. "Heh."

Kagome's smile widened, but then she started to drink the juice. She was still shaking, and she wondered what he's do if she hugged him. She decided to finish her juice first.

Inuyasha watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye. Her shaking was calming, and he started to relax. He didn't even know he was tense.

Kagome set the cup down, then walked over to Inuyasha. He looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, but she was still shaking a little. She hugged him, and Inuyasha tensed in surprise, then slowly put his arms around her. Kagome closed her eyes, and pressed her face into his shirt, trying to stop the rest of her shaking. She sighed. She removed one of her arms from around him, and clutched her locket.

"Inuyasha, thanks for being there for me," she whispered.

Inuyasha put a hand on her hair. "Not a problem," he mumbled back. He was only glad she was okay. If something happened to her he didn't know what he's do. He tightened his grip on her.

Kagome smiled. Her shaking had finally stopped, and she felt safe. After a little bit longer, she pulled away, and asked Inuyasha what he wanted to do. He suggested talking.

"How long have you, Amaterasu, and Sango been friends?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "I've been friends with Amaterasu since sixth grade, and Sango I've know since forever. How long have you known Miroku and Jurou?" she asked him.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "I've known Miroku since sixth grade, and Jurou came to our middle school in eighth," he told her.

She nodded. "Why do your eyes turn red?"

Inuyasha froze. He didn't know she'd seen that. "Because I was mad, and feeling threatened. My demon was trying to come out," he told her. He figured she'd find out sooner or later, just like his changing night. "Why did you tell Koga that you couldn't go to the movies with him?"

Kagome blushed. "Because I didn't want to go with him. I like someone else," she mumbled. She looked away from him. _**'Yeah, someone who I didn't want to admit I liked,' **_she thought.

"Who?" Inuyasha demanded. He wanted to find this boy and beat him.

Kagome looked at him. "I'm not telling you!" she told him. She blushed deeper.

"Why not?" he asked. "Is it Hojo?"

"No," Kagome told him. "I'd never like Hojo except as a friend."

"Then who is it?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Kagome demanded. She crossed her arms. She wished he'd just let it go.

That shut him up. "Heh," Inuyasha mumbled. "I just want to know." But he let it drop.

"Who do _you_ like?" Kagome asked.

It was Inuyasha's turn to blush. "Uh, nobody," he mumbled. He couldn't even admit it to himself that it was the girl that sat before him.

Kagome smiled at him. "See, it's uncomfortable."

He glared at her.

* * *

Rin heard a knock on the door. She hurried into the living room to open it. She remembered that Kagome was here, and both her and Inuyasha were in the kitchen. She opened it and saw a lady with short, black hair and brown eyes, who was very, very familiar.

"Saki!" Rin exclaimed in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, is that you, Rin?" Saki asked.

Rin nodded.

"Oh, you've grown so much!"

"Saki, if you're here, does that mean that something's wrong?" Rin asked.

Saki shook her head. "I'm just here to pick up Kagome." Her eyes widened. Then Sesshomaru walked into the living room and she gasped.

Sesshomaru looked at her with wide eyes. "Saki?" He walked over to the two females.

"If your here with Sesshomaru, then Izayoi and Inutaishou are here with their son?" Saki asked. She was glad the TV was on, because then the half demon in the kitchen couldn't hear the conversation.

Rin shook her head sadly. "Izayoi and Inutaishou died ten years ago." She looked at Sesshomaru sadly. "Their house caught on fire, and Inuyasha was the only one who made it out alive, with Izayoi. But then she died in the hospital."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Saki said. "But if I'm here to pick up Kagome, my daughter, and she's here with their son, then..."

"They found each other," Sesshomaru finished. He was frowning. This wasn't good. He didn't want his suspicions to be right.

Saki nodded grimly. "It's starting again."

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guy, okay, I finished this yesterday, but I didn't get a chance too. I went to a baseball game with my aunt, and didn't get back till late. So I'm ending this now, and it's a cliffhanger, this part was always meant to be a cliffhanger, even when I first planned it. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, and I'm sure you'll love it. I hope you liked this chapter and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

*****Author's note: hey guys, loved the reviews, yeah, that's getting kind of boring…. Hmmm… I have smiled quite widely at your submitted input. Yeah, that sounds better, lol. Okay so my hope is that this is posted by the end of the week, or possibly sooner, if it's possible. This is chapter 9!**

**FYI: I don't have any claim on Inuyasha, unfortunately, but I do on any other characters on from the series. **

**Chapter 9**

"Where is Ryuu?" Rin asked.

Saki's eyes filled with tears. "He was killed by them almost eleven years ago. The day after he gave it to Kagome."

Sesshomaru nodded. "That's why Kagome was almost kidnapped several times already. He must really want it."

Saki nodded. "They killed Ryuu over it. Of course he really wants it."

"But Inuyasha stopped them," Rin said. "Inuyasha found her the first time she was being kidnapped."

"That's not possible. They said that he wouldn't be able to find her unless she and Inuyasha met," Saki said.

"They said," Sesshomaru said louder, but still keeping in mind that Kagome and Inuyasha were in the next room, "that he wouldn't be able to find it unless the Keeper and the Protector touched, or were _really_ close to each other."

"They must have crossed each other at school," Rin said.

"I'll ask Inuyasha later," Sesshomaru stated. "But right now, we have to figure this out."

"They were never supposed to meet," Saki said. "There was a good reason we moved away from each other. The jewel couldn't be activated so _he_ wouldn't find Kagome, the Keeper."

"And if the jewel was activated before the Protector found the Keeper and knew he had to protect her, _he_ would find her and kill her," Sesshomaru said. "Kagome still doesn't know about the jewel, does she?"

Saki shook her head. "And it's still unknown to Inuyasha that he is the Protector?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Protected, but unknown to the Protector."

"They have to know sometime, to actually end this," Rin said. "That's the only way they could defeat him."

Saki nodded. "She's right Sesshomaru. I'll have Haru test Kagome to see if she has spiritual powers yet. Do you have Inutaishou's sword?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "It's still where it was almost seventeen years ago."

"And Kikyo's still...?"

"Yeah, she's still against us and on _his_ side," Sesshomaru said quietly. "She showed up a year ago and she still looked like she did back then."

"Inuyasha was dating her for about a month before he told us and when we had him bring her home, she acted normal, but then she figured out Inuyasha was the Protector and tried to kill him," Rin said. "Then she faked her own death."

"But he still doesn't know who she is?" Saki asked.

Rin shook her head. "No, but he cared about her, though. And the fact that she was drawn to him seems she still feels the pull from the Council."

"That's still not very promising for her," Saki said. "We have to keep in touch."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I agree. Here's my card. It's my office, home, and cell phone number. Try all of these until you get me on one of them."

Saki nodded. She wrote down her home number and cell number on a piece of paper and gave it to them.

"We have to make sure Inuyasha and Kagome are together most of the time. Now that they found each other they can't stay very far from each other or Naraku will kill everyone that gets in his way to get her." Their voices were in a hushed whisper the whole time so Inuyasha wouldn't hear them.

They nodded.

Sesshomaru hurried up the stairs and Rin plastered a smiled on her face. "Oh nice to meet you, Mrs. Higurashi! Kagome's in the kitchen with Inuyasha," She said loudly, so that Inuyasha and Kagome would hear her.

Inuyasha and Kagome heard Rin greet Kagome's mother and they looked at each other and walked into the living room.

"Kagome," her mother said. "We need to go."

Kagome nodded. "Let me go get my things." She hurried out of the room.

Inuyasha was left standing with the two women. He shifted his weight awkwardly.

Kagome came back into the room moments later. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, said goodbye to him, and left with her mother.

* * *

As they drove home, the block back to her house her mother asked when she first saw Inuyasha.

"Oh, I bumped into him the same day at lunch, you know, the first time I was almost kidnapped," she told her.

"Oh," her mother said. She kept looking out the window, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

When she got back home, she started and finished her homework, then her grandfather came in and asked if she wanted to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow. He said it was tradition that the family has. So Kagome agreed, not because she wanted to, but because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

At first she absolutely sucked, then after a couple of shots she got better, and at least hit the target. Then, after a little, it looked like the arrow was glowing, but Kagome pushed it off as her imagination, until it hit the target and almost blew it up. She took a step back, and looked at her grandfather, and he seemed to be satisfied about it.

"Grandpa?" she asked. "What just happened?" She looked back to the target, which was half gone.

"Oh, nothing, just some gunpowder was on that arrow," he told her. "I think that's enough for today, it's getting dark."

Kagome was still freaked out by what happened, but nodded. "Okay."

They went inside and her mother had finished making dinner so they stayed in the kitchen. After dinner Kagome asked her mother if Sango and Amaterasu could sleep over on Friday, and her mother said yes.

Kagome hung out with her family downstairs watching a movie, until it was time to go to bed.

* * *

The next day when she walked to school with Inuyasha she brought up the arrow yesterday.

"I shot it and it blew half the target away!" she told him. "Grandpa said it had gunpowder on it. But I could have swore it glowed."

"Oh," he said. "Sessh and Rin were acting a little weird after you left," he told her. "I think Rin likes you, she always talks about how nice you are."

"She's nice too," Kagome said. "I can't wait until I see her again."

"Maybe you could come over again," Inuyasha suggested.

"That'd be nice," Kagome said. "I'd love to come over again."

Inuyasha smiled to himself. He'd love for her to come over again, maybe this time they could watch a movie or something together, and then his mind wandered off to what might happen if it was a scary movie. Then he mentally kicked himself. Well, actually, you could say he mentally beat the shit out of himself for as many times as he mentally kicked himself in that moment. '_**Not something I should be thinking,'**_ he scolded himself.

They started to walk in silence, but Kagome started talking.

"So my mom wants you to come over to dinner sometime," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha nodded. He didn't say anything else.

They got to the school, and She quickly found Amaterasu and Sango, and stood with them until they had to go to their lockers, and Inuyasha had found Miroku and Jurou and was telling them what had happened yesterday. Kagome was a little reluctant to tell Sango and Amaterasu what had happened yesterday, because of what they had compromised on. She didn't want to be babysat.

But, when Jurou knew, he told Amaterasu through their mind connection thing, and Amaterasu flipped.

"Someone was in your house!" she screech. "You told me you'd call us!"

"Inuyasha was there, so it was fine," Kagome told her. Amaterasu and Sango were glaring. "Inuyasha met my mom and she loves him. She's gonna want him over all the time. But if someone is in the house when he's not there, I'll call you guys, okay?"

"Fine," Amaterasu said. She trusted Kagome to do that.

They hurried into the school, to their lockers, then to homeroom. The school passed quite slowly, but that might be because Kagome just wanted to get out and see Inuyasha again, even after lunch. She hurried to her locker after the last bell rang, grabbed her bag, which had about three books for her homework in it, and waited for Inuyasha at her locker.

When she saw him, she smiled, and walked over to him, not wanting to wait until he got over to her.

"Hey," she said, feeling the butterflies flutter in her stomach. "Let's go."

He nodded and followed her out of the school, keeping a moderate distance between them. He was still thinking several different things, some which required no space between them, and it kind of scared him. He gave up trying to make himself stop thinking those things, and just went with it. He figured it would go away eventually, like with Kikyo. But Kagome didn't try to hurt him; the punch excluded, he knew he deserved it; like Kikyo had. She betrayed him, tried to kill him, and Kagome, he knew was too innocent and small to do so, and she was too nice to try.

So he let himself think about Kagome in certain ways, ways that if she ever found out, he'd blush. Because he didn't want her to know he liked her. So they walked to her house in silence, and Kagome didn't mind. When they got to her house, her mother was just getting out of the car, and waved over.

"Hello, Inuyasha!" she called. "How would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked. "I'm sure Rin and Sesshomaru would allow it."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Alright," he said. "I'll call them now." he pulled out his phone, called his house and waited. When Rin picked up, he asked her if he could stay over Kagome's for dinner, and Rin said that it would be a great idea, then said goodbye and hung up. Inuyasha smiled, shaking his head.

He followed Kagome and her mother into the house. When they got inside, Kagome went upstairs to her room, out her bag down and hurried back down.

Inuyasha was still in the living room, but now he was being questioned by her brother, and Shippo. They were asking all kinds of questions from 'How old are you?' to 'Why are you walking Kagome home?'.

Inuyasha seemed a little uncomfortable, and it kept growing to the point that he was blushing, and when he spotted Kagome, blushing even deeper and looking down while mumbling the answer.

Kagome smiled at him. Then she decided to go save him from the interrogation.

"Come on Inuyasha," Kagome said, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

"Hey!" Sota called. "We're not done!"

"You are now!" Kagome called back, still pulling him away. She pulled him outside to one of the swings. She sat down. "Sorry about that," she said as he sat down.

"Heh, it's fine," he told her.

Kagome smiled at him. "I think they like you," she told him.

"I think they're both protective of you," he told her. "It's one of the things all three of us have in common so far."

Kagome blushed. "Oh." That statement made the butterflies flutter.

Inuyasha saw her blush, and then he imagined what would happen if he just leaned over and kissed her. Just kissed her. That's all he'd want. And maybe brushing her cheek with his fingertips. And without him realizing it, he was leaning in, but she was looking away, and he quick pulled back. He didn't want to ruin the little friendship that was forming at this point. He cared about her too much to mess it up.

Then it hit him. He _cared_ for her. Cared for her so much to a point where it'd kill him if something happened to her. Like getting kidnapped... He shook that thought out of his head. As long as he was around, she'd be safe. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, not now, not ever. He swore to that to himself.

Kagome's mother was just finishing up dinner, and he heard her call out around the house.

Kagome got up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him inside.

As they ate dinner, Sota and Shippo continued to ask Inuyasha questions, this time, not about Kagome as much. They questioned about videogames, cars, jobs, school, sports, everything they could think of.

Her mother talked to him about maybe Inuyasha coming over every other day, and Kagome going over to his house every other day. She was sure Rin would agree to it, and Inuyasha said he'd ask.

When dinner was over, Inuyasha said he had to leave, and went home, and after he left, Kagome went upstairs to do her homework. The house became calm, and her brother and Shippo went to play videogames. When she was finished with her homework, she got ready for bed, taking a shower, and the normal routine. Then she climbed in her bed, and fell asleep quite quickly.

* * *

Inuyasha was still up, and he knew it was the middle of the night. He was thinking about Kagome, and how he realized that he actually cared for her quite a lot. More than he thought he did. He knew he did care for her a lot. More so than anyone else he knew. And he would _kill_ anyone who hurt her, or took her. He swore it. He'd protect her with his life.

Did that mean he _loved_ her? No, he could love her; not yet anyway. It was too early for that, and he didn't think he wanted to fall in love with her. It was a scary thought. But also, one that he wanted to jump at.

The rest of the night he rolled around, trying to get to sleep, and eventually he fell asleep.

**

* * *

***Author's note: YAY! I got it finished before I left for vacation! Okay, I'll be gone form today, the 29****th**** to the 9****th****. So I won't be updating, because I'll have no internet. But I will be typing while I'm gone, hopefully finishing about two chapters for each story! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: hey guys, I'm writing this on vacation right now. I'm visiting cousins and even though I love them, I WANT TO GO HOME! You'll be reading this when I **_**am**_** home though. I miss my baby (my cat) and my doggie and my friends, and my bed. Really missing my bed. I have to stop worrying about everything, that's basically what's making me want to go home. Here I'm worrying about my little sis, and my stuff and everything else. I'm ranting now, so I'm just gonna start the chapter.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but other characters not in the series belong to me.**

**Chapter 10**

When Inuyasha woke up, he immediately got changed and ready for school, and walked to Kagome's house. He waited for her, and her mother saw him and told him to come in. So Inuyasha waited in the kitchen for her, and when she came down, she was very surprised.

She smiled at him. "Hi Inuyasha. You're here early."

He nodded. "Heh."

"I haven't even ate breakfast yet," she stated.

"Well hurry up, I don't want to be late for school," he said.

He watched her eat breakfast, not saying a word, and when she was done he walked to the door and waited for her there. She made it to the door with her stuff a couple of minutes later, and they started walking to school. On the way to school, they talked about dinner last night, and that Rin said yes for Kagome going over every other day. So today, Kagome was going to go over Inuyasha's.

When they got to the school Kagome said goodbye to him, and met her friends at the doorway to the school. But what she didn't expect Hojo standing with them, and Sango and Amaterasu looking quite annoyed.

Hojo stopped talking to them and smiled at Kagome. "Hello Kagome! Are you going with that silver haired boy?"

Kagome stopped, then blushed. "Inuyasha? No, he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends."

"Oh, okay," Hojo said, smiling more widely at her. "Maybe we could see a movie together then."

Kagome froze. "Uh, Hojo, I'm really busy this week and next week."

"Oh, then whenever you're free," he suggested. He shrugged and was still smiling.

"I really don't know when I'm gonna be free, Hojo," Kagome told him. Sango and Amaterasu were watching her closely.

"Oh," Hojo said. "Still whenever you're free. Bye Kagome." He walked away.

Kagome sighed. And Sango and Amaterasu were still watching her.

"Did you tell him you're busy just to get him to go away, or do you really have things to do?" Amaterasu asked.

"Uh, I have things to do," Kagome told her.

"Like what?" Sango asked. She had her arms crossed.

"Like you guys coming over later today and sleeping over, and Inuyasha coming over tomorrow, and I'm going over his house today after school," Kagome said. She blushed and looked away from her two best friends.

"You're going over Inuyasha's?" Amaterasu asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I am. After school today," she told them. "And tomorrow he's coming over."

Sango and Amaterasu smiled at the same time. "You guys seem to be spending more time together. Are you busy with Inuyasha for the next couple of weeks?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed. "I'm hanging out with him for the next couple of weeks," she told them.

"Aw," Amaterasu said. "That's cute. So you like him?"

Kagome blushed deeper. "Maybe."

Amaterasu and Sango's smiles got bigger. "That could turn into a yes," Sango stated.

Kagome blushed deeper and hurried to her locker, leaving her two best friends behind.

* * *

At lunch, when they were all sitting together, Jurou and Amaterasu sat together, and Kagome sat next to Amaterasu and Inuyasha, and Miroku sat next to Jurou, and Sango sat next to Miroku.

Sango actually liked Miroku, despite his perverted-ness, and she actually enjoyed talking to him.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, with his dog ears and silver hair, and she knew he was wonderful looking, she loved how he looked, and she wanted to run her hands through his hair. She also liked how muscular he was.

She felt so tiny compared to him, but she didn't mind. He could wrap his arms around her and she'd be warm and safe.

So she talked with him at lunch about her favorite movies, what kind of movies she likes, all because he asked her those questions none stop.

When lunch ended, Kagome was reluctant to go. She wanted to talk to Inuyasha for the rest of the day. When she departed for her locker, she quickly got to it and grabbed her afternoon books. During her classes she did all of her work quickly, so she wouldn't have any homework.

* * *

At the end of the day, she hurried to her locker and grabbed her things. Before she could close her locker, Amaterasu and Sango got to her, and they were smiling.

"We've decided to arrive at your house at nine o'clock, sunshine," Amaterasu told her.

"Only so you could spend more time at Inuyasha's house," Sango told her.

Kagome blushed. "Um, thanks, I guess," she mumbled.

They smiled and looked at something behind her. "We'll just be leaving," Amaterasu told her. Amaterasu and Sango hurried away.

Inuyasha moved so he was standing in front of her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said back. "Are you ready?"

He nodded and she smiled and started walking. Inuyasha followed, even though her smiled gave him butterflies.

They walked down the stairs and out the door, on their way to Inuyasha's house.

"So after dinner maybe we could watch a movie together," Inuyasha suggested. "What movie would you want to see?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, any movie."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright."

* * *

When they got to the house, Rin greeted Kagome with a big smile and a hug.

"Hi Kagome!" Rin said. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too Rin!" Kagome said back.

Rin pulled back. "Okay, so you're staying for dinner, and staying afterward, right?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was looking at her. "Yeah, I guess so."

Rin smiled. "Okay," she said, hurrying into the kitchen.

Inuyasha lead Kagome over to the couch. Kagome didn't sit down though, after Inuyasha did.

She smiled at him. "Can I play with your ears and your hair?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, even though he knew what she said. "No!"

Kagome pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I don't like people touch the top of my head!" he told her.

Kagome jutted out her bottom lip. "Please?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha scowled at her, she wasn't fair. Didn't she know the affect she had already? She didn't have to go that far into it. But he still resisted. "No."

Kagome crossed her arms and sat down. She didn't look at him, and when he started to calm, she looked at him, and jumped at him and grabbed his ears gently, not to hurt him.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome rubbed his ears, and Inuyasha fought to try and get her to stop without hurting her, and when she rubbed the base of his ear, he gave up, and closed his eyes, just letting her rub his ears, not aware his arms were resting on her waist.

A low growl started to come from him, and Kagome felt his chest vibrate. She giggled, and Inuyasha smiled, still with his eyes closed. She took one hand off his ear and started running her hand through his hair.

After a few minutes, maybe a half an hour, Rin walked in, and smiled at them. "Dinner's ready guys," she stated. "Sessh's home too."

She walked back to the kitchen, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to get up and walk in by themselves. After they released their hold on one another.

They were blushing when they walked into the dinning room. They all ate dinner, Rin asking Kagome so many questions, like when she first saw Inuyasha, and how she felt when he first save her, and asked if she liked him, with Inuyasha sitting right there.

She blushed. "Um, I like him, he's really nice," she mumbled.

"No, I mean, do you _like_ him?" she asked.

Kagome blushed deeper. "Uh, I-I..." She blushed even deeper, and stopped talking because all she did was stutter.

Rin smiled. "And Inuyasha must like you if he keeps walking you home and protecting you."

Inuyasha growled at her. "That's none of your business, Rin, so butt out," he snapped.

Rin smiled, and put her hands up. "Alright."

They finished eating, and Inuyasha told Rin and Sesshomaru that they were going to watch a movie downstairs. And it wasn't every nicely said either.

When they got downstairs, Inuyasha asked Kagome what she wanted to watched.

"I don't care," she told him. "Anything."

Inuyasha smiled. He picked out a scary movie, and during it, he felt Kagome curl up next to him and sometimes hide her face in his shirt. He put his arm around her, and she seemed a little better.

Inuyasha couldn't explain the feelings that were forming for this small girl. He felt them once before, with Kikyo, but he thought maybe that was becoming a shadow of what he felt for this girl at his side.

* * *

After the movie, he drove her home. She had told him that Sango and Amaterasu were going to be over her house at nine, and the movie ended at quarter to nine. Before she got out of the car at her house, she looked at Inuyasha, then hugged him.

"See you tomorrow," she whispered.

Inuyasha relaxed and hugged her back. "Okay."

She released him and pulled back. Before she left the car, she smiled at him, and reluctantly closed the door.

Inuyasha waited until she was inside to pull out of the driveway and drive home.

Kagome hurried upstairs when she got inside, and put her things down in her bedroom and quickly straightened it up. Right as she was putting some books on her desk, Amaterasu and Sango popped up in her bedroom.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango said. She smiled at her.

"Hi guys," Kagome said.

"How was Inuyasha's?" Amaterasu asked.

Kagome told them about what they did, and then she started to tell them that she liked him, more than a friend. Kagome knew she was starting to fall for him. She just had to let herself admit it out loud.

Amaterasu was delight at this news, and decided to try and help her out.

"I can't have Jurou ask Inuyasha if he likes you," Amaterasu stated. "Guys don't like talking about their feelings at all. And even if I did have him ask, he wouldn't say it."

Sango sighed, then thought of something. "Well, there are certain ways you can tell if he likes her," she told them. "If he takes a sudden interest in us, and starts asking about her when she's not around."

Amaterasu smiled. "Where'd you learn that?"

Sango shrugged. "Just something I read."

"Where?" Amaterasu asked. "I'd like to know too."

Sango smiled at her. "On this site I accidentally found on the internet. I can't remember the name of it."

"Well, what else did you read?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"Well, if they look at you really quickly, and keep repeating," Sango told them. "And if they tried to be close to you, and walking home is one sign too."

"Aww," Amaterasu said. "He really likes you, Kagome."

"Groping is another sign for some boys," Kagome said, giggling. Amaterasu laughed too. "And still doing it."

Sango blushed, but smiled. "How about Hojo today?" she asked.

"Yeah. He likes you Kagome, really likes you. Especially since he has it up for whenever you're free," Amaterasu told her. "I don't think he'll ever be rude to you. I think he might be better than Inuyasha in a couple of ways. He's polite, loyal, trusting, not possessive..."

"And on the other hand, you have Inuyasha, who's protective, really strong, rude, arrogant, and possessive," Sango said, adding on to Amaterasu's sentence. "I think in your case Inuyasha might be the better choice. He can protect you, not bored the kidnappers to death with health talk and crap like that."

The other two girls laughed.

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door. "Okay girls, keep it down, some people are trying to sleep," she told them. "Don't get too loud."

They nodded.

"Night Mom," Kagome told her.

"Goodnight girls," she said, closing the door.

They giggled a little after she left.

"But Hojo is nicer," Amaterasu told Sango. "He wouldn't say things that hurt her, therefore, he's safer."

"But Inuyasha could be nice when he wants to be. Remember he let her hug him, and he makes sure nothing happens to her, even when he just met her. That means he has a good side," Sango explained to Amaterasu.

Amaterasu sighed. "He could show it a little more often," she grumbled. "He can honestly be a jackass sometimes, especially to Kagome."

"But he makes up for it later," Sango pointed out.

Kagome watched them go back and forth in amusement. She found it amusing how they could go from discussing signs a guys shows, to debating about which boy would be better for Kagome.

"And besides, Inuyasha is older than Kagome, and Hojo was is a few months younger than Kagome," Sango said, knowing Amaterasu's old fashioned side.

Amaterasu sighed again. "And if you get together with Miroku we can all have a triple date," she was starting to lean to Inuyasha's side, because he could protect Kagome and we was older.

The rest of the night they talked about how Inuyasha was better for Kagome, and that Miroku liked Sango more than he did any other girl.

They fell asleep one by one, the light still on.

**

* * *

****Author's note: Wow! okay, so I just got back on Friday, and my inbox was **_**flooded**_**! I had over one hundred emails from Fanfiction, and others being facebook! Lol, okay, so I was really delighted and deeply happy! I was kind of getting depressed there, after a couple of days, and I've finally found the one thing that scares me senseless. My baby cousin who's about four, she woke up in the middle of the night (she was sleeping right next to me) and she was crying! I woke up from it, and she would sit up crying, the roll over and repeat. When I touched her and asked her what was wrong, she started screaming. The first night it terrified me, then the next it still scared me but I knew what to do. So spinning out in cars, almost drowning, horror movies don't scare me, up that does. Okay, thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

*****Author's note: hey guys, I didn't get so many review for this one! Oh well. Anyway, someone wants more romance, and guys, you can't rush things like this. This is showing how Inuyasha and Kagome fall for each other. Okay, and you guys need to check out **_**Drama Kagome**_**'s stories! One in particular is Misa. **_**AMAZING**_** story, my friends. In my opinion, better than any of mine, and you can find a link to Drama Kagome's profile on my favorite author's, 'cause she's one of the best author's I've read for Inuyasha. She has amazing ideas, and her stories are well planned out and thought through. Misa has big plans, and I really think you guys would love it. She has amazing Sesshomaru/Rin stories, even Inuyasha ones. So I strongly suggest you go check out all of her stories, because they are all amazing. My favorite so far for Rin and Sessh is Holding Out for A Hero. Favorite Inuyasha and Kagome is either Traveling Soldier or Kryptonite. Go read and review her stories after you finish reading and/or reviewing. She one of my best reviewers, and she's my follower, not stalker, as I am to her. Lol. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but any other characters not from the series I do own. **

**Chapter 11**

The next morning the girls woke up at eleven, because Shippo and Sota woke them up.

"Wake up!" they called into the room as they stormed in.

They girls slowly opened their eyes, and looked up and around the room. Kagome threw a pillow at Sota.

"Get out," she grumbled.

Sota smiled. "Nope, Mom wants you guys up."

They groaned.

"Why?" Kagome demanded.

"I don't know, ask her," Sota said.

Kagome groaned. "I don't want to." She rolled over onto her back and pushed the blankets off her. She sighed and sat up. "Coming guys?" she asked.

The two girls nodded sleepily. They slowed rolled over and sat up.

"Last time I'm staying up to who knows what hour of the night," Amaterasu mumbled.

"Technically, it was the morning," Sango stated.

"Don't remind me," she mumbled back.

Sango giggled. They made their way downstairs slowly, and her mother set down breakfast in front of them.

"About time you girls woke up," Mrs. Higurashi said. "What time were you up till?"

They shrugged. Sango yawned and Kagome stretched.

"Sometime this morning," Amaterasu told her, staring at the table. "I need coffee."

"Me too," Kagome said, raise her hand.

"Me three," Sango said after yawning.

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled. "Alright."

She went over to the cabinet and took out three mugs, and filled them with coffee, then creamer. She set them down in front of the girls one at a time.

* * *

After finishing their breakfast and coffee, they all started to make their way upstairs to get ready.

"Kagome, when is Inuyasha coming over?" her mother asked.

"About one," Kagome said, then her eyes popped open when she saw the time. "I've got to get ready!" She ran upstairs and Sango and Amaterasu followed her.

* * *

After they all took quick showers, Inuyasha arrived.

Kagome hugged him when she let him in. She liked hugging him, and he let her too.

"Hey Inuyasha," she said, smiling, and Amaterasu nudged Sango and pointed at her. They watched.

It was the way she said his name that caught Amaterasu's attention. It was similar to the way she said Jurou's name sometimes. When she missed him. Amaterasu smiled.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said. He blushed at little when she hugged him. He saw Amaterasu and Sango giggling, and growled at them, making them laugh harder.

Kagome pulled back to look at Inuyasha's face. "What's wrong?" she asked, then looked back at her laughing best friends. She sighed. "Ignore them, they tend to laugh at random things."

Inuyasha smiled, then looked up at them. "Heh."

They glared at him, and then at Kagome. Kagome smiled at them. Then Sango smiled.

"Hey Amaterasu, I need to go find something. Help me?" she asked.

Amaterasu smiled. "Sure, let's go," she said, getting up, and following Sango out of the room.

Kagome knew what they were doing. She glared at them as they walked out. Her and Inuyasha were the only two people left in the room. She blushed.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked him.

Inuyasha tensed. He could tell her a lot of things he wanted to do, and it was all having to do with their lips locked. He blushed at his thought. "Uh, I don't know."

Kagome smiled, and got an idea. "I want to braid your hair," she told him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No." He didn't want anything to happen like it did at his house when she rubbed his ears. Amaterasu and Sango would probably walk into the room again when things have gone a little too far.

Kagome pouted and gave him a pleading look. "Please?" she begged.

Inuyasha looked at her face, pleading him, and he gave in. "Heh. Fine."

Kagome sat on the couch, and Inuyasha sat down on the floor. Kagome smiled and started combing her hands through his hair, and started parting it. She started braiding it, and Inuyasha closed his eyes as she braided his hair. Her hands would brush against the back of his head, and it'd send shivers down his spine. His heart thumped unevenly in his chest, and he thought how amazing it was that one small girl could have such an affect on him.

A low growl started to rumbled out of his chest, and Kagome giggled at it. Kagome finished braiding his hair and rubbed his ears, making the rumbling grow louder.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and turned around to face her. Kagome was blushing now, and Inuyasha leaned down to her. He looked at her eyes, and she didn't move as he got closer. He had barely any space to close, when he started pulling away.

At the same time, Amaterasu and Sango stumbled into the living room, fighting over the TV remote, and stumbling into Inuyasha, pushing him forward again, firmly pressing his lips to hers. Kagome's eyes widened just as Inuyasha's did, but they didn't separate for at least a minute.

Amaterasu and Sango put on surprised and disbelieving faces. "I am _so sorry_," Amaterasu said, since she was the one to bump into him. "I didn't see you there."

"I'm sure you didn't," Inuyasha snapped and started getting up. He was glaring and growling at her.

"Really," she said. "I didn't." She made an innocent face. He advanced further, and Amaterasu's face turned dark. "I wouldn't think of that if I were you. I could severely hurt you if I wanted, boy, remember that. But I'm not going to hurt you for the sake of Kagome."

Kagome was still in shock, and couldn't think clearly enough to glare at her two best friends, or tell Inuyasha and Amaterasu to stop fighting.

"It also looks like the present that you bestowed upon her had put her into shock. Do you want to take care of her or shall we?" Amaterasu said darkly. "If you want to do it, we'll leave you two alone."

"You do it," he growled. He stormed out of the room.

Amaterasu and Sango turned to their shocked friend. They sat on either side of her.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. "Was that a little surprising?"

Kagome nodded. "He kissed me."

Sango and Amaterasu looked at each other. "Well, actually he was pulling away when we stepped in," Amaterasu told her. "We thought we should intervene."

"You were watching?" Kagome asked.

Amaterasu and Sango smiled a little. "Guilty as charged," Amaterasu said. "It was my idea, don't blame Sango."

"I came up with the idea to bump into him," Sango said. "Amaterasu didn't think of it all."

Kagome smiled at her two best friends. "Alright guys, I'm not mad."

They sighed and smiled.

Amaterasu then had a guilty look. "I think I may have pissed off your boyfriend. You should go talk to him."

Kagome blushed. "He's not my boyfriend," she mumbled. "Where did he go?"

Amaterasu and Sango both pointed to the kitchen door. Kagome smiled and then went into the kitchen, and out the back door into the yard. Inuyasha was sitting up in the tree in the back.

Kagome walked back to it and looked up. "Inuyasha, could you come down from there?"

He didn't look down, but his ears twitched. Kagome decided to start climbing up it. She stood on a rock and climbed up on the shed and grabbed hold of the branch closest to her, and tried pulling herself up.

She almost slipped but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Don't do that again," he growled. He pulled Kagome closer to him, making sure she wouldn't fall. He sat up against tree trunk, and let Kagome sit on his lap. He put his arms around her waist to hold her in place. When he saw her slip he could swear his heart stopped. His arms unconsciously tightened.

"Alright," Kagome said. She leaned back into him. "Amaterasu said she might have made you mad."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, she bumped into me, and I, uh, um…" He started blushing.

Kagome blushed too. "Uh, yeah." She turned to face him. He was looking at her. "It was sort of a surprise."

Inuyasha blushed deeper. "Uh, yeah. You're not mad, are you?"

Kagome blushed a dark red. "No. It was fine." What she really wanted to say was she loved it, but she was too scared to.

Inuyasha looked away from her. The wind blew and shook the branches, and Inuyasha tightened his grip on her waist. He'd have to thank Amaterasu and Sango later. He started blushing brighter at the question he was about to ask. "How was it?"

Kagome froze, and blushed even brighter than before. "Uh." She looked at him and she felt like she wanted to crawl under a rock. "I-it… um, was… n-nice."

Inuyasha couldn't look at her, but he was rejoicing at her answer. He rested his head on hers, not noticing his action. Kagome did though, and was surprised that she could get any more red. But she turned back around and leaned back against him again.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "You do know that we have to go back in now?"

Inuyasha blushed again because he just noticed how they were sitting. "Yeah." He picked her up and jumped out of the tree. He set her down and they walked back into the house where Amaterasu and Sango were talking about some random show they were watching.

Kagome smiled at them, and sat down next to them on the couch as Inuyasha sat next to her. "So what are you watching?"

"This show about sick people," Amaterasu stated.

"It's called House," Sango told her. They didn't look away from it.

"Right," Amaterasu said. "That's it."

Sango rolled her eyes and smiled. Kagome giggled.

"Did you know that demons don't exist in this show?" Amaterasu asked. She looked at them. "Not one! There isn't even demon actors and actresses!" Her face was full of disbelief.

"How could you tell?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"Because they don't have any tattoos! I at least have a few!" she told them. She had swirling tattoos on her back and on her wrists.

"Oh," Kagome said. She laughed.

Inuyasha smiled at her, liking how she acted with her best friends. She smiled all the time, and she laughed, making him fall even harder.

Amaterasu and Sango saw Inuyasha watching Kagome with that expression. The expression they saw millions of in love couples give each other. It was a hard expression to describe. They smiled.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, and the look was still in place, but she didn't seem to notice. "Inuyasha, what kind of shows do you watch?"

Inuyasha's face turned teasing. "The kind you shouldn't watch."

Kagome's face turned shocked, and a little embarrassed. She blushed, quickly looking away.

Inuyasha smiled. "Kidding."

Kagome looked up at him slightly, still blushing. He was smiling at her. She pushed his shoulder. "Jerk."

Sango and Amaterasu smiled at them. Amaterasu was _dying _to say something about it, like how cute it was, but before she could say anything, and opened her mouth to speak, Sango's hand closed around her mouth. Amaterasu smiled back at her friend.

Sango pulled her from the room. "Let's go help Mrs. Higurashi with dinner," Sango said while pulling her out, her hand still covering Amaterasu's mouth.

Amaterasu licked Sango's hand. Sango pulled her hand back. "Ew."

Amaterasu smiled at her. "You know I let you pull me out of there, right?" she asked.

Sango smiled. "I know." She shrugged. "I just didn't want you to ruin anything."

"I wasn't going to," Amaterasu said. "But it was _so cute_!" she squealed.

"That's what I was trying to stop from coming out," Sango muttered. They walked into the kitchen, and Mrs. Higurashi was cutting vegetables.

"Need any help, Mrs. Higurashi?" Amaterasu asked.

"No girls, I'm fine," she told them.

"Well, it's either stay here, or go back out there and have Amaterasu ruin the moment between Inuyasha and Kagome by pissing him off," Sango told her. "So we might as well do something in here."

"Oh, Amaterasu and Inuyasha don't get along?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, not looking up.

"Nope, I'm surprised the house hasn't gone up in flames yet," Sango stated. "Or one of the walls blown out."

"And a missing Inuyasha," Amaterasu mumbled.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's a short fuse," Amaterasu muttered quietly. She crossed her arms.

"He doesn't put up with Amaterasu's personality," Sango stated. "He fights back. They're both obnoxious."

Amaterasu stuck her tongue out at Sango.

Sango smiled. "Now you're being childish."

"Alright girls, start cutting the chicken, please," Mrs. Higurashi said smiling and shaking her head over the vegetable.

* * *

"I actually believed you!" Kagome told Inuyasha.

He was laughing. "I know."

Kagome crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Aw, Kagome, I was only joking," he said, pulling on her shoulder. He pulled her over. "Hey."

He poked her in the sides and she jumped. She smiled at him. "Don't do that."

"Why?" he asked, poking her again.

"Because," she told him, moving his hands away.

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Are you mad?"

Kagome smiled and sighed. "No." She rubbed his ears. "You're ears are too cute."

Inuyasha sighed. "You're not mad at me, only because my ears?"

Kagome nodded and smiled at him. "But you're cute too." She giggled.

Inuyasha blushed a little at her comment.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi, Sango, and Amaterasu had put the food together in the oven to cook it, then they set the table while they waited, and spied on Kagome and Inuyasha, Amaterasu providing the dialogue. They listened in until the food was done, then called Inuyasha and Kagome, and Grandpa, Sota, and Shippo into the dinning room.

They sat down and started eating, Inuyasha sitting by Kagome and Amaterasu on the other side, as instructed by Sango, and had a peaceful dinner and talked and laughed, no fights or snaps at anyone. Sango, Sota, and Shippo questioned Inuyasha this time, and Amaterasu mumbled her warning to him under her breath about hurting Kagome, and he'll have to sleep with an eye open.

* * *

After dinner, Inuyasha left, and Sango and Amaterasu pounced on Kagome about the talk she and Inuyasha had outside.

"What did he say?" Amaterasu asked, practically jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Nothing really," Kagome stated. She blushed. "He asked me how it was."

"Aww," Amaterasu said, looking at Sango. "That's such a boy thing to ask."

"It is," she agreed. "What did you say?"

Kagome blushed again. "That it was nice."

"She liked it," Sango stated. "That's good."

Amaterasu smiled. Kagome blushed brighter. They started walking upstairs to Kagome's room to get their things, so they could leave. Amaterasu and Sango said goodbye to Kagome then disappeared, after they got their things.

Kagome sighed. Today was a long day, filled with blushing and surprises. She changed into bed clothes and climbed into bed.

**

* * *

*****Author's note: Hey guys, I know this hasn't been updated for a while, along with my other stories, but I've hit a bump. I've been listening to music and a lot was inspired, just not for this story, but for my two others, and more. This story is gonna be a little slow, only because I'm trying to get up to Kagome's sweet sixteen party. And again, go check out **_**Drama Kagome**_**. Go now, you'll love her stories. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

*****Author's note: hey guys, this is my new chapter, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been a little busy lately, and haven't really been on the computer much. I hope you like this chapter! And check out _Drama Kagome_. She's my muse, lol, I couldn't have gotten this chapter done so well without her. She's a wonderful person, and one of my close friends.  
**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own any other characters not in the series.**

**Chapter 12**

It was Sunday. Kagome slept in until about eleven, then woke up, slowly making her way downstairs. She looked at the note on the refrigerator from her mother, saying that she had to go to the market to pick up some stuff, and she's be back at about twelve.

Kagome sighed, putting the note back down. She heard a floorboard squeak in the living room, and she slowly walked over to the living room, and slowly peered around the wall into the room.

She sighed, this time in relief when she saw it was only the cat, Buyo. She walked in, and walked over to the cat.

"You scared me," she told him. "I thought someone might have gotten in again."

"Meow," he replied, but he wasn't looking straight at her. The cat was watching something behind her, and Kagome turned just in time to see a man with black hair and blue eyes swinging his fist at her head.

She ducked in time, screaming as she did so, moving out of the way and running up the stairs, the man at her heals. She saw her grandfather start to open his bedroom door, and she slammed it closed again as she ran past to her room. She closed the door just in time to grab her cell phone, while thinking of who to call. Inuyasha would take a while to get over here, so Amaterasu.

She dialed Amaterasu's number just the man hit the door, and opened it, making the door his the wall with a loud _bang_. She heard Amaterasu pick up at the same time.

She screamed at that, and backed up closer to the other side of the room, away from the man.

Amaterasu heard Kagome scream, and she immediately appeared in her room, right in front of her with the man storming to Kagome, but stopped when she appeared in the room.

Amaterasu glared at him. "Who the _hell_ are you?" she demanded, her voice cold and completely pissed. She raised her arm, and waved it in the man's direction, making him fly right out the bedroom door, and hitting the wall. The wind started swirling around her, blowing papers and curtains, and her hair whipped around her as she walked forward to the man, who was now scrambling to his feet, trying to stand.

Amaterasu raised her arm again, and waved it, so he was thrown down the stairs and landed on the floor with a _thump_. A very loud one at that.

Amaterasu marched forward after him again, and Kagome ran after her. She saw that her eyes were red and black.

Kagome grabbed her arm, and Amaterasu whipped her head at the person who touched her. The whites of her eyes were black, and her normal midnight blue eyes were crimson.

"Amaterasu, stop, please don't kill him," Kagome begged in a whisper.

Amaterasu's eyes started to fade back to their normal color, and she eyes were sad. "I won't. I promise." She stormed down the stairs, and toward the trembling human man. "Get out of this house," Amaterasu said coldly. "Tell your boss that next time I won't let the message come back alive."

That scared Kagome. It sent violent shivers up her spine, letting her know that Amaterasu was a predator, and she would, indeed, kill the next person who tried to kidnap her.

The man scrambled to his feet, and ran out the back door, and Inuyasha stormed in moments later.

He saw Amaterasu at the top of the stairs and sighed in relief. The he hurried up the stairs to see if Kagome was okay, and found her holding onto one of Amaterasu's arms, and Amaterasu looking cold and deadly, but starting to warm up.

Inuyasha looked cautiously at Amaterasu, before going to Kagome's side. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Someone was in the living room, and he was going to hit me over the head," Kagome told him. "I moved, and started running up the stairs. I called Amaterasu, because she could be here faster."

"Your grandfather called me," he said, nodding to Grandpa, who stuck his head out of the room.

Kagome nodded, but her eyes stayed on Amaterasu who was slowly returning to normal.

"Amaterasu, go back to Chiyo," Kagome told her. "I'm fine now, and I will be. Inuyasha's here."

Amaterasu shot one look at Inuyasha, almost like she just noticed his presence. "Take good care of her," she said lowly. "If I hear anything else, I will find you." She disappeared.

She successfully made Inuyasha scared out of his wits. He didn't dare think about fighting with Kagome today.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Just worried about Amaterasu."

"I know what to make you stop worrying about her. She'll be fine, she can take care of herself," he told Kagome. "I have a movie in my car I picked up yesterday. We can watch it, if you want."

Kagome smiled. "Sure."

Inuyasha smiled at her. "I'll go get it."

She nodded, and watched him walk away. The she wondered where Sota and Shippo were. She hurried to their room, and opened the door, only to find them in the top bunk, under the blankets, looking at the door from underneath.

"I smelt someone," Shippo said. "We got scared when you screamed."

Sota nodded and Kagome visibly saw them trembling. She walked over and picked Shippo out from under the blanket, and let Sota come down too.

She hugged Shippo to her, and she let Sota hug her. "It's okay," she told them. "The man's gone." She ran a hand on the top of Shippo's hair.

She set him down and let him and Sota do whatever they were doing before this happened. She headed out of the door, and ran right into Inuyasha, and started to fall.

Hands caught her shoulders, stopping her from falling. "Careful," Inuyasha breathed. He made sure she had her balance before he let her go. "You mother's downstairs and she said we could watch the movie in the little den room downstairs."

"Um, yeah, there's a room down there that was done up, its sort of a play room," Kagome told him. "Come on."

He let her grab his hand, and pull him downstairs. He had the movie in his other hand, and he couldn't wait until he played the movie.

When they got into the room, passed the laundry room, they entered a carpeted room, it had a couch, a TV, and DVD player, along with videogames and other toys like fire trucks and airplanes.

Kagome let go of his hand, and grabbed the movie from his hand. He went over to the couch and sat down, and she put the movie in and turned on the TV. She then sat down next to Inuyasha, curling up next to him, and resting her head on his shoulder.

As the movie went along, Kagome started to clutch the shirt on his stomach, and his stomach flipped. She would hide her face into his shirt, on his chest, and her hand would tighten on his shirt, letting him feel her hand move, and his heart would thump unevenly, and his breath would quicken.

"Is it over?" she would ask quietly, and he would nod, and she'd look up from his shirt, a little, just to make sure.

He'd smile, but she couldn't see. He loved her touch, but she didn't know. She didn't know at all. She was clueless to his feelings, innocent to the way she affected him.

Kagome, on the other hand, was loving the way she was next to him, and the way he let her hide her face into his shirt. After several different times of hiding her face, she felt his arm around her waist, and his hand unconsciously playing with the fabric of her shirt at her side. It tickled a little, and she squirmed away from his hand one time, giggling quietly, but it still stayed there. She was sure he had no idea he was doing that, and she didn't feel like bringing it up, because he'd stop.

She seemed to be getting closer and closer to him as the movie progressed, seemed to be moving so that there was no space between them at all, even though there was already no space between them.

Inuyasha didn't mind, and he didn't really seem to notice it much, because it felt natural. He was loving his movie choice, and wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. His grip on her waist tightened and he unconsciously moved her closer, pulling her tighter to him.

He loved her. Yes, he's admitting it in his head. He loved Kagome, and he was coming the this conclusion now, while he was watching a horror movie with her, pulling her closer. He loved her.

There was really no denying it; he loved her so much, he's do anything to protect her. He'd die for her. No, he wouldn't die for her, he'd live for her. He'd fight and fight, fight to protect her, fight to live for her. Anything.

But he could never tell her that. It was impossible to do so. She'd turn away, look at him in disgust, never speak to him. But he wanted to tell her, if only to have her know. But he couldn't. He couldn't make his mouth form the words, even if he wanted to tell her.

They were never coming out, because he never learned to say them to another person, all except his mother. He said it to her. It was the last thing he said to her before she and his father died.

So he just settled for holding her close, and protecting her. Just for now. Just in this peaceful little moment, inside so many more moments. His little part of forever.

After the movie ended, he got up, and took it out himself, leaving her on the couch, and he didn't think he could look at her right now. The realization was too much, right now, when anything could happen to her. She could be taken away from him.

And it killed him. He'd distance himself from her, if only to make it easier on him if he let her get taken. But that wouldn't happen. It wouldn't happen.

He put the DVD back into the case, and looked at her from across the room. "Do you want to go to my house?" he asked. "Rin can't wait to see you."

Kagome smiled and blushed. "Okay."

He nodded. He walked out of the room, and Kagome quickly got up and followed him up the stairs to the kitchen.

She wondered why he was being so distant all of a sudden, and thought it might have been her fault.

"Mom, I'm going over Inuyasha for a bit," she told her. "I'll see you later."

Her mother nodded. "Alright dear. Have fun."

Kagome didn't say anything, and followed her hanyou out to his car, getting in. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

He didn't look at her. She was getting worried. She reached out, almost to touch him, then dropped her hand.

"Inuyasha?" she asked quietly. "Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha didn't look at her. "No, I'm fine," he told her. He looked straight ahead.

Kagome didn't believe him, but she didn't push the subject. She didn't say anything, and looked down at her hands the whole ride over. Then he got out, and she did the same when they got to the house. She followed him inside, still looking at her hands.

Rin poked her head out of the kitchen doorway. "Hi Kagome!" she said with a smile. Then she saw Kagome and her expression. "Come here a minute, I need help with something."

Kagome nodded, and headed to the kitchen, and Rin stopped Inuyasha from following.

"It's a surprise," she said. "Go talk to your brother or something." She watched him walk up the stairs. Then she turned to Kagome, pulled her into the kitchen, and turned on the radio and then the blender.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did Inuyasha do something? Did you get into a fight?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, he's just acting different. We watched a movie, then afterward, he wouldn't look at me, and he didn't say anything," Kagome told her. She was looking at her, and even though she didn't know her so well, she knew she could tell her this, because Rin knew Inuyasha longer than she did. She was also really nice, and Kagome could see them becoming great friends.

"Oh," Rin said. "We'll have to see how he acts at dinner. Don't worry about it. I'll fine out for you."

Kagome smiled at her, blushing a little. "Alright."

Rin smiled back at her, thinking of a way to make Inuyasha look at Kagome and talk to her, or maybe just ask him what it's about after Kagome's back home. She sighed. "Okay. And I really do need some help."

Kagome nodded, and Rin turned off the blender, and they danced around the kitchen while they cooked.

When they were done with dinner, Rin had Kagome go get Inuyasha, and his brother Sesshomaru. She found Inuyasha in his room.

She knocked. "Inuyasha?" she asked.

After a few seconds the door opened, and he was standing there, looking down at her. "Yeah?"

Kagome blushed because she locked eyes with him, and his eyes were warm and watching her carefully. "Uh, Rin's done making dinner," she mumbled. "I need to go get Sesshomaru too.

"Oh, he hears us," Inuyasha said. "Right Fluffy?"

A door flew opened, and Sesshomaru stormed out of it. "I told you never to call me that," he said coldly, sending cold glares at him.

"Oh, I guess I didn't hear you... Fluffy," Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru's glare got colder. He turned and walked down the hall to the stairs, hurrying down them.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, but looked away when she looked back at him. "Let's go," he said, walking forward before she could say anything.

Dinner was an awkward silence. Kagome and Rin sat next to each other on one side, and when Inuyasha still didn't say anything to Kagome, they looked at each other, giving each other worried glances.

Until Rin caught Inuyasha looking at Kagome when Kagome would look down, or somewhere else, except him. He'd just look away when she'd look in his direction again. When he'd look at her, his eyes were warm and soft. He watched her movements, every single one, and he'd look at her face. Rin saw it in his eyes.

After dinner, Inuyasha, who was still afraid to look at Kagome directly, especially after what happened at his bedroom door, took Kagome home.

At her house, before she got out, she spoke.

"Why haven't you been able to look at me?" Kagome demanded.

"Heh, I have no idea what you're talking about," he snapped, but made his voice softer, because he remembered the promise Amaterasu made. "I'm looking at you now." He looked at her, not meeting her eyes.

She sighed. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded, and watched her get out of the car, and walk through her front door.

When he got back to his house, Rin was in the living room, waiting for him. "Inuyasha, sit down," she said sweetly.

Inuyasha sat down on one of the chairs across from her.

"What?" he asked.

"You're in love with her, aren't you," she asked. "I saw you looking at her during dinner."

**_'Dammit,' _**Inuyasha thought. "I don't know what you're talking about," he snapped.

"I think you do," Rin said. "I know that you're in love with her."

"Whatever, I have homework to do," he snapped. He stood up and stormed up the stairs.

* * *

Kagome finished homework, then took a shower, and climbed into bed. She sighed when she laid down, all of her stress leaving her, if only for a little bit. She didn't need to worry about kidnappers there, or Inuyasha, or school. It was a worry free zone, and she was glad. She drifted to sleep.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, I hope you like it. I couldn't do this without Drama Kagome, so go check her out if you haven't! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

*****Author's note: hey guys. Loved the reviews. And some of you checked out Drama Kagome (who is my muse, and has given me the beautiful idea for this chapter which you will see that the end)! I'm soooo happy! You can't see it, but I have a ginormous smile on my face! And for those of you who still didn't, look how happy you'll make me for checking out and reviewing her stories! Okay, so this is chapter 13!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but the characters I made up are mine.**

**Chapter 13**

When Kagome woke up on Monday, she was still worried about Inuyasha. She wondered how he'd act toward her today, if he'd ignore her, or not look at her.

* * *

When Inuyasha got down into the kitchen, Rin was sitting on a stool, at the counter. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she said. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" he demanded.

"About Kagome," she stated. "Don't ignore her. Act like everything is fine. You'll hurt her if you ignore her."

He sighed. "I know that," he snapped at Rin.

"I'm just making sure you won't hurt her," Rin stated. "And yourself." She mumbled the last part, but she knew he still heard it. She saw Inuyasha as a brother, and saw it as her job to protect him, even from himself. Then she got an idea. "Get closer to her friends. They'll tell you what you need to know."

"No they won't," Inuyasha snapped.

"Well, not actually _tell _you," Rin stated, rolling her eyes. "Watch what they do."

Inuyasha growled. "I'm done with this." He left the house, walking to Kagome's house.

But before he got there, he got a call from Kagome, but she didn't answer. He heard bangs on the other side, and he started running to her house. He wondered why she called him this time, instead of Amaterasu, but he was going to find out.

* * *

Kagome threw a chair at the woman in her room. She just called Inuyasha, and she tried to contain the noise as much as possible, so her mother, grandfather, Sota, and Shippo wouldn't hear and come running.

The woman grabbed her, and Kagome grabbed the woman's brown hair. "Let go!" she said. Suddenly, pink light shot from her hands, shocking the woman.

The woman fell to the floor, and Kagome backed up into the wall, sliding down. She looked at her hands in fear, terrified that the next person she touched would get shocked too. Inuyasha burst into her room, saw the woman on the floor, slowly getting up, and he picked her up and dropped her out the window. She landed on the porch roof underneath and rolled off.

Inuyasha turned to the terrified Kagome against the wall. She pressed herself against the wall as he walked toward her.

"Don't come near me," she said. "I don't want to hurt you."

Inuyasha ignored her, and walked over to her anyway. She ended up cornering herself, and Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

Kagome closed her eyes. She had tears in them.

"Kagome, look at me," Inuyasha ordered.

She opened her eyes, and saw that Inuyasha was right in front of her, still holding her wrist and nothing was happening. She let her tears loose and wrapped her arms around his upper body, crying into his chest. She was so scared, and so much was happening to her in so little time.

Inuyasha put his arms around her, letting her hug him. He didn't know what to do. "Kagome…"

Kagome looked up at him, and pulled herself up, pressing her lips to his. Inuyasha's eyes widened, but he kissed her back, moving his lips against hers. He didn't think he'd kiss Kagome when she was crying, with tears and the smell of saltwater.

When they pulled away, Inuyasha looked away, not believing what he just did. "You should finish getting ready."

Kagome nodded, blushing. She wiped away her tears, walking away from him and out of her room.

Inuyasha put his hands on the wall, then rested his forehead on the wall. She kissed him. He had butterflies in his stomach. She was so unfair. He was in love with her, and she kissed him.

'_**It was only because she was upset, idiot,' **_he told himself. _**'She was afraid and you saved her.'**_

He pushed himself away from the wall, and left the room, going downstairs. He didn't want to acknowledge the kiss, because it made his heart hump in his chest.

* * *

When they walked to school, Inuyasha remembered that he wanted to ask her about why she called him, instead of Amaterasu.

"Why did you call me?" he asked. "Amaterasu could have been there faster."

"Because she would have killed the woman," Kagome mumbled. "I don't want her to kill anyone. Especially over me."

Inuyasha nodded. "Oh. What makes you think I wouldn't kill her?" he asked Kagome, looking at her.

"Because you wouldn't kill humans," she stated. "Would you?" She gave him a confused look.

"If they tried to kill you," he stated, then blushing when his words caught up to him.

Kagome blushed and looked away.

* * *

At school, Inuyasha met up with Miroku and Jurou before he went to homeroom. They met him at his locker, because they noticed Inuyasha's habit of avoiding Kagome's eyes.

"Hey," Jurou said. He wanted to ease into the topic, so Inuyasha wouldn't get defensive.

But Miroku had other plans.

"Inuyasha, we've noticed that you haven't looked at Kagome directly," Miroku stated. "The only possibilities are that you kissed her, or you're feeling guilty about something."

"Heh. It's none of you business," Inuyasha snapped. He blushed though, not looking at Miroku.

Jurou picked this up. "You did, then. You kissed her. Today, by the smell of you."

Inuyasha didn't look at them. "Heh."

Jurou smiled and Miroku chuckled. "So you kissed her," Miroku stated. "Does that mean you two are together?"

"No, it doesn't. She was upset, and she just, um… yeah," Inuyasha said, blushing. "And I reacted."

"Reacted?" Jurou asked. "Reacted like how I react to Amaterasu kissing me?"

Inuyasha growled. He slammed his locker.

"You're in love with her," Miroku stated, getting a glare from the seriously pissed off hanyou.

Inuyasha stormed away to homeroom.

* * *

The school day passed quickly, and Inuyasha still tried to make it not obvious that he was avoiding Kagome's eyes. He acted like the kiss never happened, that it meant nothing. But on the inside it meant everything to him. He met her at her locker after school, and then Miroku and Jurou found him.

"Hey Inuyasha," Miroku said. "We were wondering if you wanted to hang out after you walk Kagome home."

"Yeah, we haven't hung out with you for a while. You've been too busy," Jurou stated.

Inuyasha glared at them. Then his nightmare got worse. Amaterasu and Sango walked up.

"He's going over Kagome's today," Amaterasu stated. "Tomorrow Kagome's going over to his house."

"Maybe we can all go over Kagome's," Sango suggested. "We haven't really hung out with Kagome either."

"Inuyasha sees her more than we do," Amaterasu mumbled.

"Kagome sees Inuyasha more than us," Miroku told her.

"So it's settled then!" Amaterasu clapped. She pulled out her cell phone out and calling Mrs. Higurashi. She asked if they could all come over, and Mrs. Higurashi said sure.

Amaterasu made Sango called her father, and Miroku called his uncle. They all started on their walk to her house.

Amaterasu and Jurou walked in the middle, holding hands, and Inuyasha and Kagome walked in the front, not talking, or looking at each other, leaving Sango to walk with Miroku.

Sango sighed, falling into step next to him. She watched the back of Kagome and Inuyasha's heads. Then the back of Amaterasu and Jurou's. Then she looked at Miroku.

"So," she said, trying to think of something to ease the awkwardness. Then she froze. She felt a hand on her butt, and she knew whose hand it was. "Pervert!" she yelled, slapping the side of his face. She stormed forward, walking ahead of Inuyasha and Kagome, getting stared at them all.

Then they looked back at the Miroku who and a foolish grin on his face and a red handprint on the side of his face, his hand rubbing it. He sighed.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes, and Inuyasha turned back forward. "Damn lecher," he mumbled, while Jurou shook his head.

Kagome sighed, hurrying forward to walk with her best friend. "Hey," she said. "Are you sure you want to spend the rest of the day with him at my house?"

"No," Sango grumbled. "But I don't have to talk to him."

Kagome smiled at her. "Yeah, so just ignore him. Slap him again if you need to." She looked back at Miroku, who was still smiling. "He seems to like it."

Sango looked back at him, and giggled at his appearance. He was talking with Inuyasha now, and he still had the red handprint, and that goofy smile. She smiled at him. Miroku looked at her then, catching her eyes, and she blushed, looking forward again.

Kagome caught that, and smiled at Sango. Sango looked forward, blush still visible on her cheeks.

* * *

When they got to Kagome's house, her mother was almost done making dinner, and Kagome set the table, and got more chairs at the table.

When dinner was done, they all sat down, and ate, and Kagome had introduced her family to everyone they didn't know, and talked through dinner. Afterward, they went down into the little entertainment room in her basement.

"Okay guys, what do you want to do?" Kagome asked, and got a smile from Amaterasu.

"Truth or Dare," Amaterasu stated. "But not all college closetified. Innocent Truth or Dare."

Kagome froze. "Fine. But I'm setting rules. Nothing your mothers would be horrified to find you doing."

"Who's mother?" Amaterasu asked. "Mine doesn't care what I do, that's a reason I'm already mated." She smiled.

"Nothing my mom would be horrified to find us doing," Kagome stated.

Everyone nodded. They sat in a circle on the floor. Sango started.

"Okay. Amaterasu. Truth or dare?" she asked, smiling.

Amaterasu thought about it. "Truth."

"How old are you really?" Sango asked.

Amaterasu thought about it. "About two hundred years." She smiled at their faces. "I'm a demon, sunshine, I don't age so quickly," she said to everyone.

Amaterasu went next, targeting Miroku. "Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said. He smiled.

"I dare you to lick the bottom of your shoe," Amaterasu stated.

Miroku looked at her incredulously. "Seriously?"

Amaterasu nodded.

He sighed, and took his shoe, looking at it, then closing his eyes and licking it.

They took turns around the circle, and when everyone was comfortable, and it was Amaterasu's turn, she smile mischievously.

"Inuyasha, truth or dare?" she asked him, targeting him because he was in love with Kagome. He was the weaker link.

Inuyasha thought about it. "Dare."

Amaterasu's smile widened. "I dare you to kiss Kagome. Just a simple little kiss, it doesn't have to mean anything."

Inuyasha blushed faintly, and turned to Kagome. He didn't want to turn down the dare, and this was a chance he could kiss Kagome, using the dare as an excuse, that is. Inuyasha nodded, and leaned forward slightly. He pressed his lips to hers lightly, and she leaned even closer, putting more pressure on their touching lips.

Inuyasha pulled away quickly, and glared at Sango giggling at him. If she thought that was so funny, let's see how funny she thought _this_ was going to be.

"Alright Miroku. Truth or dare?" he asked.

Miroku thought. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Sango then," Inuyasha said, smiling evilly at Sango, who stopped giggling. She glared at Inuyasha.

Miroku leaned over to Sango. "Let's, my dear Sango. It is just a little dare."

"You grab my ass, I'll beat you into next week," she snapped at him.

"Of course," Miroku said, leaning forward and kissing her quick, pulling away.

Sango had a faint blush on her cheeks. "Okay guys, I think it's time for us to head home."

Inuyasha nodded.

Amaterasu looked to Sango. "I'll take you home," she told her smiling.

Sango nodded.

"And I'll take you guys home," Jurou stated. He grabbed Miroku and Inuyasha's wrists and disappeared. Kagome saw Amaterasu and Sango disappear, and she hurried upstairs.

She helped her mother with some cleaning, hoping to take her mind off some of the things that happened today. Her two kisses with Inuyasha. Almost being kidnapped, again, and that weird light she had with her hands.

Kagome grabbed her locket. Why did those people want her? What was so important about her? She's never done anything to anyone. But Kagome was glad she met Inuyasha. That was the one thing that was good out of this whole mess. Inuyasha.

Kagome went upstairs to bed after she helped clean.

**

* * *

*****Author's note: hey guys, I hope you liked it! After writing this I was extremely happy, and what will make me even more happy is if you go review Misa by Drama Kagome. It's my new favorite story by her, it's so amazing, and as her muse, I sort of know the ending, **_**and**_** a character is based off of me in the story. And I guys want you to go check it out, because I think she did an amazing job on the character! You guys should go see how much she is like me, and get hooked on the story! Pretty please with sugar on top? Thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

*****Author's note: hey guys, this is the next chapter! I liked that you guys liked the last chapter. I liked it too. Lol. Okay, so this chapter…. I really don't know what I'm doing, but Kagome's birthday is this week, towards the end, and her sweet sixteen is on the weekend. So I have a lot to write about this week, then everything that happens after it. Okay and I'm gonna start the chapter now. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, I do own my characters. **

**Chapter 14**

Jurou appeared in Inuyasha's living room, let go of his wrist, and disappeared again.

No one was downstairs in the living room, so Inuyasha assumed they were in the basement. He didn't hear anyone in the living room, and as he tried to make his way upstairs without being questioned about Kagome by Rin, she popped put from behind the kitchen doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded. "What did you do at Kagome's?"

"I'm going to my room, and we were hanging out with our friends because they were complaining about not seeing us as much," Inuyasha snapped. He tried walking past her, but she stepped in front of him.

"What were you all doing?" she asked.

"Heh. That's none of your business," he grumbled. He looked away from her, to the stairs behind her.

"Did you ignore Kagome?" she asked.

"No, I didn't," Inuyasha growled. _**'Just the opposite actually.' **_He'd never tell Rin that though.

"Oh. That's good. Did anything happen?" she asked.

"Someone was in the house again. I hurried over," he told her.

"So you saved her again," Rin stated with a smile. "What happened after? Did she hug you?"

"Heh," Inuyasha said. This time he quickly ducked around her, and hurried up the stairs.

* * *

When Kagome woke up, she remembered yesterday. They kissed twice, the first she started it, the second he kissed her. Both times he kissed her though.

Kagome smiled. So where did that put them? He didn't act any different from before. She'd wait to see how he acted today.

She put on the locket, looking at it a long time before she put it on. Her father gave it to her right before he died. He was killed. No one was there to save him, like she had. She still couldn't get it open. She always tried, except for at school, or when anyone was around. She never tried lately though. Not since she was almost kidnapped the first time.

She put it on, then was about to open it.

"Kagome!" her mother called. "Inuyasha's here!"

Her hand left the oval locket, and she hurried downstairs. She was ready, and all she had to do was get her things.

She smiled when she saw him in the living room. "Hey Inuyasha," she said.

"Hey," he said. "Hurry up."

She crossed her arms. "I'm not as fast as you! I take time to get ready."

"Heh," Inuyasha mumbled. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, and she wasn't looking at him. She was wearing a light pink skirt with a darker pink top, and he saw the locket that she always wore. The gift from her father. She looked beautiful. He loved everything about her, her hair, scent, eyes.

She looked back over in his direction and he quickly looked away.

"Come on, Inuyasha," she said, pulled his arm to the door. She pulled him out the door and they were on their way to school.

During the walk, Inuyasha didn't say anything, and was acting like he did before yesterday. So Kagome assumed that the kisses meant nothing to him. She looked at the ground, a little sad at that thought. She wanted to ask him about it, but then, she didn't. She stayed silent.

* * *

At the school, Amaterasu and Sango pounced.

"Why didn't you tell us that yesterday you kissed Inuyasha before school?" Amaterasu demanded.

Kagome blushed. "Because I didn't want to! And how did you find out?"

"Jurou knows," Amaterasu stated. "Him and Miroku noticed something about him yesterday and questioned him, and he did validate that he did _react_ to the kiss."

Sango nodded. "You kissed him first though."

Kagome blushed again and nodded. "I was upset. I didn't know what I was doing," she said, hoping it was be semi-true. It was actually. She was scared and frightened and Inuyasha was just there with his big protectiveness and warmth. So she just kissed him.

"Sure you didn't," Amaterasu said. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

Lunch came, and Kagome wasn't questioned about her kiss with Inuyasha anymore, bur she was thrown with him by Amaterasu, just as she threw Miroku and Sango together.

She smiled at her two best friends while they glared at her.

But Inuyasha didn't seem to mind her sitting next to him. He never did, never seemed to mind her touching him even.

"So, Kagome's birthday is on Thursday, and her birthday party is on Saturday," Amaterasu stated. She sent the invitations out the week before, but she didn't think the guys needed one. They could just tell them.

"Yeah, we know," Miroku stated. "You talk about it all the time."

"So are you going?" she asked.

Miroku and Jurou nodded. Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha looked up from his trance. "Oh. Yeah. I'm going." He was thinking about the party. And Kagome. She was sitting right next to him, and at the party she would be in that pink dress Amaterasu picked out so she would be the princess. The party was a ball theme, and they had to dress up as well as they could, girls had to wear dresses though.

"It starts at three," Amaterasu said. "And you have to at least wear a dress shirt and dress pants. No sneakers."

They nodded.

Lunch passed by, as did the rest of Kagome's classes.

* * *

After school, when Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to his house, he started talking.

"So what would you want for your birthday?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "I don't know. Clothes maybe. Or a small thing. It doesn't have to be much."

Inuyasha nodded. He wanted to get something for her that she'd wear all the time, like the locket. A bracelet maybe? She'd like a bracelet. He saw her looking at a bracelet in the mall. A customized bracelet. They were woven, and he could have her name on it or something.

He let her inside, the walking in after her, closing the door. Rin was in the living room. She was working on her homework from her college classes. She looked up, smiled, waved, then went back to her work.

Inuyasha brought her downstairs. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to talk to her, he wanted to ask her about yesterday, but he didn't want to bring it up.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her.

"Rub your ears," she stated with a smile. She stood on her tip toes to reach his ears.

Inuyasha let her rub his ears, but then he started tickling her sides.

Kagome started giggling and squirming, then pushed his hands away, and tried to rub his ears again.

Inuyasha picked her up and dumped her on the couch. He started tickling her again, and she quickly pushed him back, taking him off guard.

He fell on the floor, and Kagome sat on his stomach, grabbing his hands with hers, and holding them above his head. She caught his eyes, and held them.

Inuyasha wove his fingers through hers without his knowledge. They were both breathing hard, and Inuyasha saw where this would end up. She was getting close to his face, and he had butterflies in his stomach.

He didn't look away. He couldn't, he was caught in her gaze. He wanted to kiss her again. He could imagine it, but he didn't allow himself to actually do it.

He rolled over. "Really think you'd win?" He asked, his voice just a little rough.

Kagome smiled, and tried to roll back over. But he wouldn't let her.

She flashed up and met his eyes again, with a glare. But she was still smiling. Her hands were above her head now, with her and Inuyasha's hands intertwined.

He stood up, helping her up, not letting go of her hands. He still didn't notice.

Rin walked into the room, and saw that they were holding hands, and looking at each other. She could plainly see all the emotions in Inuyasha's eyes, and Kagome was blushing a little.

Inuyasha looked over at Rin, and dropped Kagome's hands. He blushed a light pink. Kagome looked down.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Rin stated. "I just put dinner on, so it should be about ten minutes."

He nodded, still blushing. "We'll be up."

Rin nodded, smiling. "Alright."

Rin hurried back up the stairs, and Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Um..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Kagome looked up at him, with a light blush on her cheeks. "Why don't we just go upstairs?"

Inuyasha nodded, slightly relieved. They hurried upstairs without looking at each other.

* * *

At dinner, Rin talked to Kagome the whole time.

"Your mother invited us to your birthday party. Would you mind if we came?" she asked Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. "I'd be really glad you came."

"Okay," Rin said with a smile. "We'll be there."

Kagome nodded. "And Inuyasha's going too." She grabbed his arm. "I can't wait to see him dressed up."

Inuyasha faintly blushed.

"I'll make sure he's dressed up nice for you," Rin said. She smiled at Inuyasha. "You want to make her happy, don't you, Inuyasha?"

"Heh," he grumbled, looking away.

* * *

After dinner, Inuyasha brought her home, and she hesitated before leaving the car.

She stared at him for a long while.

"Why are you staring at me?" he demanded. "You have something to say to me?"

Kagome looked away, and blushed. "Um, no."

Inuyasha watched her blush in awe. She opened the door, and quickly got out of the car, and hurried into her house.

Inuyasha was going to have to learn to keep his self control in check. He also had to become friends with one of her friends, preferably Sango. Amaterasu twisted his nerves.

* * *

Kagome sighed when she got inside. She pulled out her homework when she was in her room, and started it.

**

* * *

****Author's note: Hey guys, this is the chapter, and I hope you like it. You'll have to thank **_**Drama Kagome**_** for brainstorming with me. So go read and review her stories! And please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

*****Author's note: hey guys, this is my next chapter for this, even though I really don't know what to do in this chapter… hmmm… Maybe I'll have Inuyasha talk to Sango… Oh well, whatever happens, happens. This is the chapter guys!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters.**

**Chapter 15**

The next day, Inuyasha didn't waste time going to Kagome's house and walking her to school. They talked a lot, only because Inuyasha kept asking her what kind of gifts she likes best, small, thoughtful ones, or big, not thoughtful ones.

"I like small ones," she told him. "Like my locket. My dad gave it to me, because he knew I liked it, and it came from him."

Inuyasha nodded. "So if I got you something, like a bracelet, or a ring, you would wear it all the time?" he asked, trying to be indifferent about it.

Kagome smiled. "Maybe. I don't want anything that cost a lot though. I'd be happy with a rock. Or a string I can wrap around my finger or wrist."

"Okay," he said. "So if I get you a camera, you'll hate it?"

"Yes," she said. "I'd wear anything you'll give me though. Just because it's from you." She blushed then.

Inuyasha blushed a little too.

* * *

At the school, when he saw Kagome go up the stairs, he went to find Sango, hoping Amaterasu wasn't with her. But his hope shattered when he found Sango with Amaterasu talking at Sango's locker.

"I smell a dog," Amaterasu stated as he approached them.

He stopped in from of them, and Sango smiled at him. "Hi Inuyasha. Do you need something?"

"Heh," he said, then looked at Amaterasu.

Amaterasu sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, I get it. He only wants to talk to you. Doesn't want me to say anything that'll embarrass him." She smiled. "I can be better help though. I know what you're going through. She doesn't know yet, sunshine."

Sango looked between the two. "What don't I know yet?"

Amaterasu looked at Sango, then back to Inuyasha. "Shall I tell her, or do you want to?"

Inuyasha growled at her, and she sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell her," she said. "Lover boy over here has passed the point of no return."

Sango thought about it for a moment. "Inuyasha's in… love with Kagome?" she asked.

Amaterasu smiled. "I called him Lover boy, didn't I?"

Inuyasha was getting annoyed. "Can we stop talking about me please?" he demanded. "I need to know what Kagome's favorite colors are."

"She likes pink," Sango stated.

"Maybe a little bit of light blue too," Amaterasu stated. "What are you planning on getting her? Maybe we can all go shopping for it together."

"Heh," Inuyasha said. "Maybe."

Sango smiled. "I don't think the guys will like shopping with us Amaterasu," she told her. "We take too long."

"But we know what she'll like," Amaterasu told her, with a smile.

Sango nodded. "Very true."

Amaterasu tensed suddenly. "The object of your affection is coming this way now and I assume you don't want her to know you were talking to us," she told him.

He nodded, and quickly left. Kagome came over to her two best friends moments later.

"Hey guys," Kagome said. "Inuyasha was saying something about if he gave me a bracelet would I wear it all the time. I think it has to do with something he's getting me."

"Oh," Amaterasu and Sango said at the same time, looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"It's probably not," Amaterasu told her. "He actually just told Jurou he had no idea what to get you," she lied. He was actually telling Jurou that he knew exactly what to get her.

"Oh," Kagome said.

"Yeah," Sango said. "So maybe he was just getting ideas." She shrugged. She looked at Amaterasu.

"Kagome, aren't those books getting heavy?" Amaterasu asked, looking at he big pile of books Kagome had to carry for her morning classes. She was trying to get her to go away so they could all make a date to go shopping for her presents.

"A little," she stated.

"Why don't you go to homeroom then?" Amaterasu asked. "We're gonna be here for a couple of more minutes. Sango needs me to help her clean out her locker. It might get a little gory."

Kagome looked at the both of them with a thoughtful expression. "Okay… I'll see you at lunch then." She walked away slowly.

Sango sighed. "Nice save. That really is what he's getting her, isn't it?" she asked, pulling her books out of her locker.

Amaterasu nodded. "Yeah, so maybe we can all go tonight. I'll have Jurou ask the other boys about it before lunch and have him tell me."

Sango nodded. "Alright, and you'll tell me later, right?" She shut her locker.

"Yeah," Amaterasu stated. She then looked at the clock. "The late bell rings in about two minutes. We should get going."

She disappeared, and Sango hurried to her homeroom.

* * *

At lunch, Amaterasu already knew that they were all going, but she couldn't tell Sango then, because Kagome would wonder why she hasn't been invited. Kagome still had no idea what was happening.

So it was planned, they were going to the mall after school today, after Inuyasha went back to his house, and not at Kagome's. He was actually going to call Jurou when he was outside of her house, and Jurou would take him to the mall, where the others would be waiting.

* * *

After school, Inuyasha walked Kagome back to her house.

She started to pull his hair, play with it, and then she started to reach up to rub his ears. He grabbed her around the waist and started tickling her. She started giggling, and squirming to get away.

"Stop!" she said while laughing.

He put her down, and she grabbed his hand, pulling him along. He blushed slightly, glad she wasn't looking at him.

When they got to her house, she asked him what he wanted to do.

"I don't care," he told her. "Whatever you want to do."

She smiled at him. "We can just talk or something."

He nodded. "What are your favorite colors?" he asked. He wanted to know if Amaterasu and Sango were right or not. He wanted her birthday present to be prefect.

"Pink and light blue," she stated.

"Where are you ticklish?" he asked, he was curious. He wanted to know everything about her. Even if it wasn't much. He wanted to know the little things.

She blushed. "I'm not telling you." She didn't want him to know, because he'd have an advantage.

"I'll find out then," he stated. He already knew she was ticklish on her sides, but he wanted to know everywhere.

Her eyes widened at his statement, and she tried to get up and move away, but her caught her around the waist, and tried tickling her stomach, but she wasn't ticklish there. He ran his finger lightly down the back of her neck and she started squirming. He smiled and let her go.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Not fair." She put a hand on her necklace again, and he knew she was making sure it was still there.

Another thing he knew about her. Along with her love of small gifts, to most meaningless, but to her, so meaningful. She loved her father. He noticed everything she did. When she got upset or afraid, she cried, she cried when she was angry. He wanted to know everything.

"What do you want to be?" he asked her.

"A doctor," she stated. "So I can help people."

She wanted to save people. She liked helping people. Another thing he added to the list.

"Dinner!" her mother called.

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha, getting up and Inuyasha followed. He ate dinner with them, talking to her whole family, answering questions when asked, and talking to Sota and Shippo a lot. They seemed to like him.

* * *

After dinner, he had to leave, but he let Kagome hug him, and he hugged back. He took in her scent, finding it more harder to leave than it was before.

When Inuyasha pulled away, and left her, unprotected, he walked out of the house, and called Jurou when he got to the sidewalk. Jurou came, and made them appear right next to Amaterasu, Sango, and Miroku. Amaterasu, who was holding back a very angry looking Sango, and a Miroku who had a red handprint on his face already, along with a few lumps on the head.

Jurou sighed. "What could he have possibly done in the last two seconds to make her this mad?" he asked. Amaterasu didn't quite know either.

"He touched my _thigh_!" Sango yelled. Amaterasu shook her head at the boy as Jurou and Inuyasha sighed.

"Damn lecher," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Amaterasu, let Sango go," Jurou stated. "He deserves this." He remembered the countless times Miroku has touched girls inappropriately, and has never been hit too hard. He'd met someone who'd straighten him out.

Amaterasu released Sango, and Sango went right for Miroku.

"Wait! Sango, don't!" Miroku said, running from the angry girl. She ran after him, and got many stares from the other mall-goers. They disappeared around the corner of the hall to the bathroom, and there was a sudden crack, along with a thump, and Miroku's voice, and Sango's voice yelling at him.

The food court went silent for a moment, then went back to being noisy again. The three listened to their two friends, with big smiles on their faces.

"When Sango's done, we should get started," Amaterasu said. "Sango has to be home by nine, and since you know what you're getting her, we can get yours first." She looked at Inuyasha.

"I don't know where to get it," he mumbled. He blushed that she knew that and looked down.

"Well, we do," Amaterasu stated, using the 'we' as her and Sango.

"Of course you do," he muttered.

Amaterasu smiled at him. She then looked over to where Sango was seen walking toward them, and a Miroku, who now had a red handprint on each cheek, slowly followed her.

When they got over to them, Sango was still fuming, and she wouldn't talk to Miroku. They started on they're way to a little cart, with handmade bracelets that were customized, and told Inuyasha to tell the woman what he wanted.

He did, and the woman smiled.

"For you're girlfriend?" she asked.

Inuyasha blushed. "She's not my girlfriend." He looked at the floor. "We're just friends."

"This is coming from the same guy who kissed her the other day, after saving her," Amaterasu stated, rolling her eyes. "Seriously?" She sighed.

Inuyasha glared at Amaterasu, blushing deeper, and growled at her.

She smiled at him. "Stop your growling and pay for the damn thing. We can come back before we leave to get it."

After he paid for it, they were on their way. Sango and Amaterasu stopped in clothes shops, looking for something Kagome would love.

They found and outfit at the sixth store. They had helped Jurou and Miroku pick out something nice for Kagome, Jurou had bought a light blue sundress, and Miroku had bought a nice, pink jacket.

Amaterasu and Sango found this light blue and pink outfit, the skirt pink with light blue markings, the blouse was light blue, and the quarter length sleeve sweater over it was pink, as was the tank top underneath.

"It's _prefect_!" Amaterasu squealed.

The guys sighed, quite bored already. But Inuyasha looked at the outfit. He imagined it on Kagome, and it would look really cute on her. He blushed to himself.

Sango and Amaterasu smiled at each other.

"Okay, why don't you get the button up sweater and blouse, and I'll get the tank top and skirt?" Sango suggested.

Amaterasu nodded. "Great." She grabbed her items, and Sango grabbed hers, and they left the boys standing awkwardly where they were by themselves, and to the cash register.

They bought it, and left the store, going back to the little cart to pick up Inuyasha's gift. Then Amaterasu took Sango home, and Jurou took Miroku and Inuyasha home.

* * *

When Inuyasha was inside his house, Rin was working on homework, and looked up from where she sat.

"It's almost nine o'clock," she stated. "Were you at Kagome's?"

Inuyasha shook his head, holding up the little bag. "No, we all went gift shopping for her."

Rin nodded, looking back at her work. "Oh. What did you get her?"

"A bracelet with her name on it," he told her. "In her favorite colors."

Rin smiled. "She'll love it."

Inuyasha nodded, the hurried up the stairs.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, I'm finally updating! Sorry this was so long, I was little depressed recently, and yesterday I wrote a fanfic and it's kind of depressing, so I'll post that after this! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

*****Author's note: hey guys, the last chapter, I posted, and I told you I was kind of depressed, but now I'm happy, so YAY! Lol, okay, so I want to post this before I go back to school, on Monday. So I better get typing!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha. But I own my beautiful characters.**

**Chapter 16**

Kagome walked to school with Inuyasha as usual, and was questioned by him, non-stop. He asked about everything.

"What kind of movies do you like?" he asked. He looked at her with a oddly interested expression.

Kagome smiled, but looked ahead. "Drama or romance. Horror just scares me." She only watched horror so she could curl up next to Inuyasha and hide her face in his shirt.

"What's you're favorite movie?" he asked.

Kagome thought about that. "_10 Things I Hate About You_ or _Letters To Juliet_." She blushed a little. "I can't decide which one is better."

Inuyasha thought about her answer. Both movies, he knew, were love stories. "What's your favorite book?"

Kagome thought again. "_Wuthering Heights_, I think. There's so many good books." She smiled.

She liked reading. She liked love stories. He added that to his mental list. He looked at her, examining her, Looking at her face, her eyes. She turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked, blushing slightly.

He blushed too, and looked away. "Nothing," he said. He didn't say anything for a long while.

Kagome looked ahead again, and then realized he wasn't asking her anymore questions. "Did you run out of questions to ask?" she asked.

"Heh," he said. "No. Do you want to be in love?" he asked. He was slightly blushing, but she wasn't looking at him.

Kagome thought for a minute. She did, but something nagged her from the back of her mind. She didn't know why. "Yes," she said quietly.

"Do you like anyone?" he asked, looking at her. She wanted to be in love. Now, the question was, did she already find someone she'd like to be in love with.

Kagome blushed and looked at him. "Maybe," she said. He was looking at her with an annoyed expression now.

"There's no maybe. Yes or no?" he asked.

She sighed. She sucked at lying, and he'd smell the lie anyway. "Yes." She looked away from him.

"Who?" he asked.

She glared at him. "You think I'll tell _you_?" she asked. She blushed and looked away from him again.

"Why not?" he asked. "If Amaterasu knows, Jurou knows, and if I tell Miroku he'd just leave you alone," he stated. "So there would be no point in me telling."

She blushed deeper. "But I'm still not telling you." She still didn't look at him. She'd be so embarrassed if he knew.

"Is it someone I wouldn't like?" he asked.

Kagome looked up at him with a confused expression. "Why would you have to like him?" she asked.

Inuyasha blushed, looking away. "Well, I'm protecting you, aren't I? Maybe it's a guy I know, and think he'll hurt you in some way."

"Oh," she said. "I don't know if you'll like me liking him." She was actually wondering about that herself.

"Why not?" he asked. He was more curious than he should be, but if she liked another guy, he wanted to know what she liked about him.

Kagome shrugged, getting an idea. "He's a jerk at times, but then he's really sweet at other times."

Inuyasha nodded. "What do you like about him?" He was getting angry about this guy. To come to a conclusion, he was jealous.

"I like that he let's me hug him, and curl up next to him when we watch something," Kagome stated. "I like how he puts his arms around me when I hug him, and how protective he gets." That was when Kagome realized something. She was in love with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha noticed that too. "The way you talk about him seems like you already love him." He needed to see who this guy was. "What year is he in?"

"Your year," she told him. She hadn't looked at him through the whole conversation.

"What does he look like?" he asked her. He might know him.

Kagome thought about it. She couldn't tell Inuyasha the normal features, so she went for the features of him she only saw once before. "He has long black hair, and dark blue eyes."

Inuyasha searched his memory for someone like that. He couldn't remember some guy in his year like that, so he stayed quiet.

When they got to the school, he immediately found Jurou. He was going to ask him if he could tell him who Kagome likes. Jurou was with Miroku, standing outside, and Inuyasha watched Kagome walk inside the school, then turned to both of them.

"Jurou, do you know who Kagome likes?" he asked. "She must have told Amaterasu." He looked desperate.

"I do, actually," Jurou said. He looked at Inuyasha, almost worriedly. "But I'm afraid I can't tell you. Sworn to secrecy."

"Dammit," he said. "Because she sounds like she's in love with this guy she was telling me about."

"And you're jealous," Miroku stated.

Inuyasha growled at him. "No," he snapped. He crossed his arms. Inuyasha started walking inside, and they followed. He stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Miroku was only messing with you," Jurou stated. "Ignore him. But if you want to know, maybe ask Amaterasu, she might tell you. You didn't hear that from me."

"Jurou!" a middle aged male teacher called. He had a big stomach, and white hair. "Come here, I need you to do something."

Jurou nodded. "I'll be right there." He turned back to his two friends. "I think she wants to talk to you two anyway." He hurried over to the teacher.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other.

"Where is she anyway?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "She spends a lot of time at Sango's locker. Probably because she's still getting ready for the party," Inuyasha suggested.

They started to walk over to the stairs, but she found them first.

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" she said. "I was looking for you two!"

"We were looking for you," Inuyasha stated.

"What? Why?" Amaterasu asked. "Did someone try to kidnap Kagome again?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and shook his head. "No. Everything is fine," he told her.

Amaterasu gave him a confused look. "Then what do you want?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You go first," Miroku suggested.

Amaterasu smiled. "Okay. So it was about the party. You guys know how to slow dance, right?"

"No," Inuyasha said as Miroku said, "Yes."

Amaterasu sighed at Miroku. "Should have known you would have known." She turned to Inuyasha. "I'll have Rin teach you."

"How do you-" he cut himself off, remembering Amaterasu and Jurou's connection. "Right."

"Why do we need to know how to slow dance?" Miroku asked.

"Because you do," Amaterasu said. "I'm gonna get you to slow dance with Sango and Kagome, at least once, as friends, it doesn't have to mean anything," she stated, looking pointedly at Inuyasha. "But no groping," she looked at Miroku, "or fighting, at all. I want them to be happy and not in any way hurting or upset, because they are the Cocoa to my Puffs, and I'll kill you if you hurt them. At all. Even if things go further than just dancing." She smiled wider. "You have my permission to do more than dancing."

Inuyasha gave her a confused looked, but Miroku got it. She was letting them date the girls, and secretly letting Inuyasha know Kagome liked him. But one little thing he laughed at.

"'Cocoa to my Puffs'?" he asked, laughing.

She smiled. "My way of saying how close they are to me," her smiled became dark. "Would you like to continue laughing about it?"

Miroku stopped laughing instantly.

Amaterasu became playful again. "So why were you looking for me?" she asked Inuyasha.

"I want to know who Kagome likes," he stated, looking at her almost worriedly.

Amaterasu's smile dropped, and she looked at him with an annoyed expression. "You're an idiot." She sighed. "How do you know she likes someone?"

"She told me," Inuyasha stated, a little annoyed himself from being called an idiot.

"What did she say about her Some One Special?" Amaterasu asked, crossing her arms.

"That he was in my grade and she liked that he hugged her back and he was really protective," Inuyasha stated.

Amaterasu looked at him like he was stupid. She looked at Miroku, who was looking at Inuyasha with the same expression; he clearly understood. She looked back to Inuyasha again. "You really are an idiot."

Inuyasha growled. "I'm not an idiot!" He glared at her.

She nodded. "Yes, you are. No doubt about it, you have honestly no clue. I've never met someone so dense." With that, she disappeared.

Inuyasha growled and turned to look at Miroku, who was staring at him, with a really surprised expression.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded.

Miroku shook his head. "Nothing."

They hurried to their locker, and heading to homeroom.

* * *

At lunch, Amaterasu kept looking between Inuyasha and Kagome, seeing Kagome keep looking at Inuyasha, and as soon as Kagome would look away, Inuyasha would look at her, and it kept going like that. They talked, a lot about the party, and then some about school.

Amaterasu came to one conclusion during lunch: Kagome must have realized she was in love with Inuyasha.

* * *

After school ended, Inuyasha walked Kagome home, like always, and continued his questions, after telling her they were going to her house again, because Rin had a class today, and Sesshomaru was working.

"What is your favorite quality in a person?" he asked.

"Um, kindness, I guess," she stated. "I don't really know." She thought of Inuyasha. She loved how he could be a bit of a jerk, then nice. It was... just Inuyasha. She loved how he could be protective, not when he's really protective, just when he showed it. She smiled to herself.

"Do you like slow dancing?" he asked, Amaterasu's words from earlier echoing in his head. He'd dance with her, only if she really wanted him to.

"Yeah. It's fun," she stated. She put a hand on her necklace. She'd slow dance with her dad sometimes at weddings. Now she slow danced with Sota or Shippo. But that hasn't been for a while.

Inuyasha saw her touch the locket. She did that when she thought about her father too. "Did you slow dance with your father?"

She nodded, not looking at him.

He smelt saltwater. He looked at her in horror. "Don't cry," he said. "I didn't mean to bring up any memories."

She smiled up at him. "It's fine."

Inuyasha looked away from her. "Heh."

* * *

When they were at the house, Shippo and Sota ran up to them.

"Do you want to play Twister with us?" Sota asked, his eyes were eager.

"Sure," Kagome said, smiling at him. She looked at Inuyasha. "What about you? Do you want to play?"

Inuyasha knew he was going to regret it later. "Sure."

The two boys jumped along with the box happily, and they asked Mrs. Higurashi to spin the spinner from in the kitchen where she was making dinner. They set the mat down, and called out to the kitchen so she could spin it.

"Right foot blue," Mrs. Higurashi called out.

They put their right feet on a blue circle, starting out the game.

After several spins, Shippo was out, and the others were still playing. Kagome was looking down the whole time, as Inuyasha was, they were getting closer with each spin.

Their right foot was now on red, their left on green, their right hand on blue, and their left hand on green.

"Left hand yellow!" she called from the kitchen.

Inuyasha put his hand on yellow, and then someone put their hand on his. It was Kagome's hand, he realized.

"Get off my circle lit-" He stopped talking when he looked up, an her face was right there, looking up at him, centimeters from touching his face. Her chocolate brown eyes right there, along with her intoxicating scent.

She stared into his eyes and got lost in them. Her heart was thumping in her chest now. His face was so close, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, and she blushed.

The next spin, they moved, but stayed the same distance apart, if they didn't get closer.

Sota was out, then it was only Inuyasha and Kagome.

After a few more spins, and getting unbearably close to Kagome, Inuyasha slipped and fell, and ended up tripping Kagome too, making her fall on him.

She blushed at the same time he did, but Inuyasha recovered himself quickly.

"You didn't have to tackle me to the ground," he told her, smiling slightly. "You could have asked."

This comment made her blush deeper, and he smiled at it. He thought she looked so cute when she blushed.

Sota and Shippo were still in the room, but Mrs. Higurashi came in the living room then.

She froze when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome on the ground, Kagome still on top of Inuyasha, and smiled knowingly. "Dinner's ready," she stated, then went off to find Grandpa.

Kagome got off of Inuyasha, then walked into the dinning room after he got up, following everyone else.

They ate dinner, and Sota and Shippo told Grandpa that Kagome won Twister, and their day at school.

After dinner, Inuyasha said goodbye to Kagome, making sure she didn't hug him.

* * *

He got home, and Rin was back, but not doing homework. Instead, she was setting up the stereo.

"Amaterasu wants me to teach you how to slow dance," she told him. "Put your things down, and get over here."

Inuyasha sighed, putting his things down and slowly walking over to her.

Rin smiled, then pressed the button. "Okay. Put your hands on my waist."

Inuyasha blushed. "W-what?" he choked out. "I have to put my hands on Kagome's waist?"

Rin nodded. "Yep. And you can hold her however close you want." She sighed when he didn't put his hands on her waist. "Stop being so shy. I've known you since we were kids."

He put his hands on her waist, and she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay. So you are the one to lead," she told him. "There's different ways to slow dance, either just swaying side to side, or stepping forward and such." She stepped back. "Now you step forward."

After about thirty minutes of this, Inuyasha was still blushing, and finding it every awkward.

He was let free by Rin, and he grabbed his things and hurried into his room to work on homework.

**

* * *

***Author's note: hey guys, I'm posting before I go back to school on Monday, but I don't think I'll be able to post the next chapter to **_**Never Saw This Coming**_**. But I'm gonna try. Okay, and a big thanks to my muse, **_**Drama Kagome**_** for giving me ideas for this chapter. So go check her out! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

*****Author's note: hey guys, I haven't been able to write a lot lately! I've been packed with homework, and I have written something with **_**Drama**__** Kagome**_**! It's on her profile, and I have my own little chapter, in Inuyasha's POV, in the story **_**I Need You**_**. So if you like the second chapter when it's posted you should go review and read her other stories. So here's the 17th chapter!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters. **

**Chapter 17**

As soon as Inuyasha saw Kagome, he wished her a happy birthday, and she hugged him mumbling a thanks as she blushed slightly.

Inuyasha smiled at her, and saw her touch the locket. He couldn't wait until he gave her his present. He wanted her to love it.

At school, Sango and Amaterasu gathered everyone, and planned to go out later, so they could all do something for Kagome's birthday. They were going to go out to eat.

"We can go to that new diner," Amaterasu stated. "I heard it was good." Amaterasu was hugging Jurou's arm. "Then we could all go roller skating!" She let out of his arm and smile while jumping up once. "It's gonna be so fun!"

"What if we don't know how to roller skate?" Kagome asked. She really sucked at it, and fell on her butt a lot. Miroku nodded.

"I do," Inuyasha said, along with Sango. They looked at each other.

"You could skate with me if you want Kagome," Inuyasha said. He looked away from her, wondering why he said that, but then he realized it was normal for him to do that, because he always seemed to protect her.

Sango nodded. "Miroku could skate with me too." She then glared at him. "As long as he keeps his hands to himself."

Miroku smiled foolishly at her. "My dear Sango, I would never do such a thing without your permission." While he was talking his hand wandered and then suddenly after he was done talking, he got a slap from a very angry Sango.

Jurou shook his hand at the Miroku who was rubbing his red cheek.

Sango walked to her locker and then gathered her books and went to homeroom. The others stayed there, and finalized the plans for later. They were going out to eat, then going roller skating.

At lunch they talked about where they would meet after school, Inuyasha was going to do what he normally did, go to Kagome's locker, and Sango and Amaterasu were going to do the same today.

So the guys were going to go to Kagome's locker too.

Kagome was a little annoyed that everyone named her locker the rendezvous place for everyone. But she just sighed, finding that if most of the group was already meeting at her locker, they all should just meet there.

So after school, they all met there, at her locker, and then walked to the pizzeria around the corner from the school. They talked and ate pizza.

"Oh, so tell me how my history teacher had to tell us how to act in the cafeteria _and _the bathroom," Amaterasu said, annoyed. "But it was really funny." She smiled. "So how was your day sunshine?" she asked everyone at the table.

Inuyasha glared at her. He really hated when she used that word, especially to him. "It was boring," he complained. "Nothing happened."

Kagome gave him a weird look. "Do you _want_ something to happen?" she asked. "Like maybe someone trying to kidnap me again?"

"That's not what I meant!" he said.

"Sure," she said bitterly. She looked at the table.

Amaterasu smiled and got an idea. "Was your life exciting and action filled _before_ Kagome was almost kidnapped?" she asked. "Because mine certainly was not."

Inuyasha growled at Amaterasu. "No," he snapped. He turned his attention back on the silent Kagome. "I didn't mean it that way! I swear!" She still didn't look at him, and he was getting annoyed. He growled.

Sango had been silent the whole time, since the morning, and sighed at the two.

Amaterasu didn't really want Inuyasha and Kagome fighting, especially on her Kagome's birthday. She wanted them to get closer, but it wasn't working out that way.

"Inuyasha probably meant that the day went slow. If you want something exciting, why don't you and me have a wrestling match in the parking lot sunshine?" Amaterasu asked. She knew Inuyasha would get mad at her now.

Inuyasha growled and glared at her. "If you keep calling me sunshine I'll seriously consider it," he snapped.

"_Sunshine_," she taunted. "Are you done eating yet, _sunshine_?" She smiled at him in a triumphant way.

Inuyasha bared his teeth at her and growled federally. "Amaterasu, cut your crap right now," he snapped. "Before I jump across this table and wrap my hands around your throat."

"Aw," Amaterasu said. "There's the Inuyasha I know." She smiled again.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and Amaterasu, and Inuyasha saw her smile out of the corner of his eye, and realized what Amaterasu was trying to do. He had to remind himself to thank her later.

After they all finished with eating, they walked down to the roller skating rink. On the way, Kagome chatted with Inuyasha about her party, and that she was so happy he was going, and bugging him about what he got her.

"I don't know," he said. "I haven't got it yet." He wouldn't look at her. He knew if he looked at her, he'd tell her. When they got to the rink, it was outside, and the lights were on and it was slightly dark outside. The sky was a mix of blues, pinks, and oranges.

It was beautiful out.

Amaterasu and Jurou went off to put the roller blades on, and Sango and Miroku stayed close to Kagome and Inuyasha, but not too near.

Inuyasha sat down with Kagome on a bench, across from the entrance to the floor. He quickly put on his roller blades. He stood up and waited for Kagome to finish putting on her roller skates.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she put the roller skates on. He had done this before, but preferred roller blades. She looked warily from the bench to the roller skating floor, then back down at the skates.

Inuyasha sighed. She has never done this before, and she didn't know how to skate. He held a hand out to her, to help her up. She took his hand, grasping it with all her strength, and stood up carefully. He was going to drop his hand as soon as she was standing, but she still had a death grip on his hand.

She tried stepping, and almost fell on her butt if it wasn't for Inuyasha's hand. He couldn't help but smile because she looked to innocent and had a sort of afraid determination look in her eyes.

She tried again and her skates came out from under her, but Inuyasha's other hand shot to her, and his arm wrapped around her waist, and pulled her against him, preventing her from falling.

Their faces were inches apart, and Kagome wasn't sure if it was only her that could feel the electric shock between them, it was so powerful, she was sure he felt it too.

Her breathing was slightly uneven, and her heart was pounding in her chest, making her cheeks slightly flushed. Inuyasha's golden eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones.

"You're supposed to skate over," he breathed, and Kagome thought his voice was unsteady. She felt his breath on her face.

"I can't do that," she told him. "I don't know how." She was trying to ignore how close they were.

Inuyasha released her, but kept his hold on her hand. "I'll help you. Just don't walk like you normally would." He didn't know how to explain it to her. "Push out with your feet."

It took about ten minutes, but they made it to the entrance to the floor, and Kagome barely got the hang of it. She still slipped and tripped, but never fell down, because of Inuyasha next to her.

When they were on the floor, Kagome still kept her grip on his hand. She was afraid that if she let go, she'd end up on the floor, and her butt extremely sore.

Inuyasha held her hand tightly, but not enough to hurt her, and he stated to skate around with her slowly on the floor.

She was smiling. She was enjoying it, but she was still afraid when she rolled off one way, sometimes in front of Inuyasha, and making him almost fall over her.

At one point, she rolled in front of him, and she ended up facing him, and he stopped after he ran into her, and they were standing close together.

Kagome blushed. "S-sorry." She tried backing up, but fell back, and taking Inuyasha back with her.

She fell on her butt, and Inuyasha almost fell on her, but he caught himself with his hands, and he was just above her. She hit her head on the floor when she landed.

She sat up, rubbing her head, her eyes closed. "Ow," she said, then she opened her eyes, and found herself staring into Inuyasha's eyes for the second time today.

She froze, catching her breath, and staying every still. Inuyasha looked tensed, as if he couldn't move.

Inuyasha couldn't believe she got that close, barely inches apart. He wanted to close the distance, but he didn't want her to freak out and push him away.

People passed them, but they didn't see them. Inuyasha moved slightly closer, and was encouraged when she didn't pull away. He brushed her lips with his, and Kagome gasped, but kissed him back, pulling him closer, her hands pulled him to her by the front of his shirt.

* * *

Sango stopped skating, making Miroku stop too, and nearly fell over. Miroku was holding her hand, but he had a fading red hand print on his left cheek.

"What?" Miroku asked. He righted himself, and looked at the in disbelief Sango.

"Look over at Kagome and Inuyasha," Sango said. She pointed to where they were.

Miroku looked over to see his best friend on the ground, holding himself up by his hands, leaning over the girl who he was in love with, her hands pulling at the front of his shirt, their eyes closed, and lips locked together.

He smiled. "I see Inuyasha has finally made his move." His free hand came around and groped the girl next to him, and Sango came around with her free hand and slapped him.

"Could you give it a rest already?" she demanded. "You haven't stopped since we got here!"

"My dear Sango, it wasn't me, it's the hand, it has a mind of its own," Miroku told her, rubbing his raw cheek with a smile.

"Save it, lecher," she told him. She started skating again, pulling him with her harshly.

* * *

When they broke apart, Inuyasha didn't separate himself every far from her. Her face was still centimeters away. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Happy birthday," he said lightly.

Kagome was blushing now, and she watched Inuyasha get up and hold his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

She rolled into him and blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled, not looking at him.

He didn't let her move any further from him when she tried. He wouldn't let her go so easily. He'd imagined how she'd react if he ever tried, if he ever _did_ kiss her, imagined her pulling away, and sometimes her not pulling away. Now he knew, and he didn't want her to leave him just yet.

She blushed deeper, but stood there. He was looking down at her, and she was shooting shy looks up at him, and Inuyasha found it so intriguing.

He released her all but her hand, skating forward and pulling her along, but slow enough so she wouldn't fall.

He'd have to _really_ thank Amaterasu later. If she didn't direct the conversation toward fighting with _her_, he might not have kissed Kagome today. When he told back to the morning, he remembered that she brought up the idea of roller skating.

It was getting late, and he saw Amaterasu and Jurou, and Sango and Miroku start heading out to the gate out of the floor. He started pulling her over, pulling her to turn to the gate. He was thinking about her hand in his, and the kiss, and what might happen after it.

* * *

They returned the shoes, talking about the time they had.

"Miroku was getting a hang of it," Sango told them, she was smiling slightly at him, almost admiringly. "He only fell a few times."

Amaterasu smiled at her. "But I bet it wasn't because he lost his balance."

Sango looked at her, her smile turning amused. "Well..." she tried off. She looked at them again and laughed slightly.

"We did see Kagome fall a few times, one Inuyasha fell down with her," Miroku stated with a mischievous smile.

Inuyasha shot a nervous glance his way. "Heh. It was only once. I caught her most of the time."

"But that time," Amaterasu stated. She smiled. She didn't see what happened, but she guessed by Inuyasha's reaction to bringing it up.

"It was nothing. Only once," Kagome told her. She knew she was going to get questioned later. She didn't realize she was still holding Inuyasha's hand, and he didn't seem to realize either. But the others noticed, and Amaterasu couldn't find it in her to bring it to their attention, because it looked so natural, and she saw the way he looked at her best friend. Words couldn't describe it.

Amaterasu suggested they all head home. They agreed, and Miroku offered to walk Sango home.

She hugged her two best friends, then disappeared with Jurou.

The four said goodbye and went their separate ways.

Inuyasha walked down the sidewalk with Kagome's hand in his still, and now he realized it, but he didn't want to pull it away.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked. He rubbed his thump against the back of her hand.

She smiled. "It was amazing tonight. One of the best birthdays I've had." She looked up at him and smiled bigger.

"What was the best?" he asked.

Kagome knew the best was. It was her fifth birthday, when her father was still alive. He took her to the fair, and when they got back home, he let her open the present he had for her. It was a book of fairytales, and her favorite story was about this girl who protected a jewel, but when she was killed, a demon promised her eternal life if she joined him. The jewel was then hidden in a locket, and that was why she always took interest in the locket her father gave her. It had always reminded her of the locket in the story.

The demon found the Keeper of the jewel, a woman named Emiko, and there was a fight between the demon, the Protector, who was a good demon, and the Lady of the Counsel and the Warrior of the Counsel. The demon lost, and went into hiding with the former protector of the jewel, and the Keeper and the others agreed that the Protector and the Keeper should never cross paths again, because it would active the location of the jewel, and the demon would find them and try to get the jewel back by any means necessary.

The next Keeper and Protector was the first daughter of the former Keeper, and the Protector was the second son of the Protector. They moved to the farthest ends of the world from each other, and never spoke again. The Keeper fell in love with the Warrior, and the Protector fell in love with the Lady, making the next Keeper and Protector more powerful then before.

Kagome never knew why she liked that story so much.

"My fifth birthday," she told him, coming out of her thoughts. "My dad was still alive, and he took me to the fair and it was the first time he read me The Keeper."

"Oh," Inuyasha said. He was still rubbing his thump in a circle on the back of her hand. He didn't know what that story was.

"I'll read it to you," Kagome told him. "Whenever you want."

"Why not when we get back to your house?" he asked. But then he remembered that they had school tomorrow, and it was already late. "Or tomorrow."

She nodded. "Tomorrow would be better." They were at her house, and he walked her to the stairs.

He stopped at her door and turned to her, looking down at her. "Yeah," he said, his eyes locking with hers. "I-" He cut himself off.

He leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers, and she didn't pull away. He put arms around her and pulled her closer, and her hands wrapped around his neck.

After he pulled away, he let her go inside, watching as she closed the door, and smiled at him and stared at him as she closed it. Inuyasha smiled to himself as he walked down the walkway. He was in a daze as he walked along, not sure if what happened today, actually happened. He could be dreaming right now, and wake up any minute.

But he didn't think he was dreaming. And he hoped he wasn't dreaming, because then it was real, and Kagome kissed him.

* * *

Sango and Miroku walked to her house in silence. She was still quite annoyed with him from groping her the many times today, so she stayed on one side of the sidewalk, while he walked on the other side.

Miroku hated the silence, it reminded him that she was mad at him, and it was part of the reason she never liked to hang out with him by herself.

He sighed. "Sango..." He looked at her, and she looked over at him in surprise. "Are you mad at me?"

Sango gave him a confused looked. "No," she said.

"Then why aren't you talking?" he asked.

"I'm thinking," Sango stated. "I wonder what's gonna happen between Kagome and Inuyasha now."

"Me too," Miroku stated. But he was also wondering what would happen between _them_. He still remembered holding her hand, Sango helping him up, her steadying him when he was off balance. He wanted to reach other and grab her hand. He believed this was the first time he ever wanted to grab a girl's _hand_ before, and not something else... And he knew she meant more to him then any other girl.

He knew she didn't trust him, and he wanted to change that. He wondered what she'd do if he reached over and grabbed her hand.

He moved a bit closer, and grabbed her hand, and Sango looked up at him in surprise, but didn't jerk her hand away.

Her eyes were wide, and she started to blush slightly. "M-Miroku?"

He looked at her but didn't say anything. He squeezed her hand slightly.

Sango returned the pressure, but kept staring at him. She moved closer so that their arms were touching.

When they got to her house, he didn't let her hand go just quite yet. She turned to leave, but he pulled her back, and kissed her.

Sango gasped, and her eyes widened, and she stared at Miroku with his eyes closed. She then let her eyes close, and her arms wrapped around his neck, and her hands were in his hair.

**

* * *

***Author's note: hey guys, I'm soo sorry it took so long to post this, because I've been reading this amazing series that one of my friends made me read. The _Mortal Instruments _is my favorite series, it's soo good, and I've had so much homework. Okay, and the roller skating idea is Drama Kagome's so go thank her, because it was an awesome idea. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

*****Author's note: yes, yes, I know that Inuyasha didn't give Kagome the present yet, it's for her birthday party, not before then. I've been doing homework, and writing a threeshot for my friend who is getting married. So I've been busy, so don't ask me where I've been. And I'm sorry if I sound grumpy. I'm not trying to, but I know I do, and it's all because the type of day it is here. I've had no school today, and it's been slow, and dark. And I've been a little annoyed with my dog. And new things with my computer. Just got it. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters and creatures. **

**Chapter 18**

Kagome woke up, and couldn't remember if yesterday actually happened. It seemed like a far away dream, and she didn't know what would happen now since yesterday. She stretched and rolled over and smiled. She then realized that she had school, and Inuyasha was probably waiting downstairs for her. So she got up, put on the necklace, and got dressed.

She hurried downstairs and ate breakfast, and she also found Inuyasha downstairs too, and she blushed and looked away quickly. She wasn't sure what was going to happen now, she figured she'd wait to see how he acted.

She ate breakfast, and as if he had an electric current coming from him, Kagome could feel him standing behind her. It was like her nerves were jumping, and it made her heartbeat speed.

She took a deep breath, turned around, standing up, and found Inuyasha standing right behind her, so close, she almost fell down. But he grabbed her before she could fall.

"Sorry," she said breathlessly. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, and she looked away from him.

"Heh," Inuyasha said. "It's fine." He stepped back after he was sure she wasn't going to fall. He walked to the door, waiting for her to follow.

Kagome sighed and followed him to the door, then followed him outside.

He didn't say much as they walked to the school, and Kagome was getting annoyed. He kissed her one day, then barely talked to her next, acting like nothing happened between them at all.

_**'Guys,'**_ Kagome thought. _**'They give off more mixed signals than girls.'**_ Kagome kept thinking angrily to herself, making herself get mad at Inuyasha, which she knew was unreasonable. But it was just so frustrating.

Inuyasha was trying to build up the courage to say something. He was nervous, seriously nervous, and whenever he opened his mouth, he felt like he was choking on something; his words. He had no idea what _to_ say. The words wouldn't come to him, but it wasn't as if he was the kind of guy who was good with words. Mostly he used his actions to express himself, even if he tried to hide it. Protecting her was the way he was expressing himself, but she wasn't quite getting it.

He didn't say anything to her the whole day. Kagome was worried she did something wrong, but he seemed to be in deep thought about something, and shooting quick glances in her direct and blushed when he found her looking at him, quickly looking at the ground.

She found that strangely endearing. It made him look younger, much younger, and Kagome watched him in wonder. He was acting like a small child, embarrassed to be caught staring at a girl he thought was pretty. She smiled at him, not realizing the connection she just made.

He left her at her house in silence, just quietly watching her walk up to her door and shut it. He was being silent so he could have enough courage to dance with her tomorrow.

Tomorrow. Her birthday party was tomorrow, and it was going to be hell for him. Rin was going to groom and dolly him up just for tomorrow so he could be nice for Kagome. But that wouldn't stop his rude behavior.

Not that he was going to be rude and ruin Kagome's birthday party. He'd never do that to her, even if he only knew her for a couple of weeks. He already knew why he treated her different than everyone else. He didn't need anymore evidence. He didn't want to admit it, but he was gone. Completely head-over-heals.

And it scared the hell out of him.

He got home, and Rin and Sesshomaru were out, probably getting things for the party tomorrow.

He did homework, ate something, and then went to sleep, because he was exhausted from everything that he was thinking about today.

He dreamed, and it was about the party, but it wasn't exactly a dream. It was more of a nightmare.

He was looking around the room, and he saw Kagome, running from one of the men that tried to kidnap her the many times. He tried to get to her, but he was intercepted by another one of them. This time it was the demon he smelt, the smell the same, but the face was completely blank, shapeless, and without any hair.

He saw her get taken away into the van outside, and saw it drive away, and he fought and he fought, but the demon wouldn't let him get by.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard.

He looked around, but he was in his room. There was no party, no demon, and to make everything horrible, no Kagome. But he knew she was in her room - hopefully - and safe. Safe, but not there with him.

He felt a pain in his chest from that realization.

He took a deep breath, a few actually, and he fell back to sleep, since there was nothing else he could do.

* * *

The next day, he woke up at eleven, after having a hard time falling back to sleep. He ate brunch, having successfully avoided Rin, who he heard looking for him.

But he stopped paying attention to Rin's footsteps for about a minute, and she found him, freezing in the doorway of the kitchen, and lunging at him, climbing on his back.

Inuyasha swore, but Rin ignored him.

"You are going to take a shower now, mister," she stated. He started to struggle to get her of him, but she held on tighter, stronger than most girls, since she lived with two demons, and had to fight tooth and nail to get herself heard in the house, and her way. At the same time, they both didn't notice Amaterasu pop up a few seconds ago. "Don't make me get Sesshomaru to forcefully wash you. I will make him take you in there, strip you down, and wash _every_ part of you."

Inuyasha stopped, horrified. "That's... so _wrong_!" he said.

Rin smiled triumphantly.

"Well, _I_ could have Kagome come over and do it, but... I figure you'd enjoy that too much, lover boy. Plus, Rin is doing this so you will look good for Kagome, so it wouldn't do any good if she sees it in the process," Amaterasu said, smiling in her amused way.

Inuyasha became even _more_ horrified, if that was possible. "_Hell_ no!" Inuyasha said, then seemed to realize who said it. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Assisting Rin," she said. "She asked me." Amaterasu shrugged. "So would you like to go into the shower by yourself, or have me force you inside, and get Sesshomaru to do the dirty work?"

Inuyasha decided that there was really no problem taking a shower, but if they started with curling hair and makeup, he was drawing the line.

"Okay," Rin started as they all walked up to the bathroom. "I want you to scrub everything, and I want you to wash your hair and everything." She handed him a clean pair of sweatpants. "After you get out, put these on and come into my room. We'll be waiting."

Inuyasha sighed, took the pants, and entered the bathroom, closing the door.

* * *

After he thoroughly cleaning himself, he got out of the shower, he dried himself, and put the pants on and went across the hall to Sesshomaru and Rin's room, where Amaterasu and Rin were debating on what they should do with his hair, and which dress shirt and pants they should put him in. They stopped when they saw him.

Amaterasu forced him into a chair in front of the mirror, and Rin tended to his hair as Amaterasu matched colors that went with his eyes and hair.

In the end she picked out a crimson dress shirt, and black pants, with a gold tie. As Rin blow dried his hair, Amaterasu and her debated again, on what they should do with his hair.

After a bit of brainstorming, they decided to leave it.

Amaterasu handed him the clothes, and made him get changed. He did as he was told, quite grudgingly, and took the clothes into his room.

When he came back out, Amaterasu was gone, and it was almost two, and Rin was in a rush to get herself ready, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat in the living room and watched her run up and down the stairs.

Inuyasha held the little bag in a hand, the one with his gift, the gift he hoped that she loved. Sesshomaru was holding a box, with a blue cotton sweater that Inuyasha thought would look lovely on her.

Rin came back down after a minute, finally ready. She smiled at the two boys, and Sesshomaru stood up, and let her hook her arm through his. She was wearing an orange floor-length dress, with frilly arms at the shoulders.

Inuyasha stood up and followed them out the door and to the car, where they drove to Kagome's house.

* * *

The party was mostly held in the backyard, which Inuyasha couldn't recognize. There was a floor put down on the grass and a large white tent, filled with candles, and fancy tables, and white clothes, the whole thing. Including the piano music. Amaterasu and Sango went all out.

He sighed, and put his present on the side of the table with the rest of them, then set out to find Kagome.

He found her with Sango and Amaterasu, chatting happily, dressed in a crimson velvet dress, with long sleeves and a low cut front, floor length, like all of the dresses.

Amaterasu was wearing a long dress, but it had short sleeves, and it was royal blue velvet, and Inuyasha thought she looked like a picture of a girl from the eighteenth century with the way she was dressed, and with her hair piled on the top of her head.

Sango was done up much the same with the hair, but the dress was still long, and it was green velvet, and Inuyasha was starting to realize that the dresses must all be Amaterasu's.

Well, now he knew why Amaterasu picked crimson. He sighed, and Amaterasu and Sango stopped talking when they saw him, and smiled.

Kagome turned around, her hair was up, pulled up into a ponytail, curled. She locked eyes with him and smiled, and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, Inuyasha," she said, flushing a bit. "You look nice."

Amaterasu smiled happily, and Inuyasha shot a glare at her. "Heh. I assume it was just a coincidence that I'm matching, Amaterasu," he said.

Kagome looked at Amaterasu and back to Inuyasha, confusion coloring her features. "Amaterasu... dressed you?"

Amaterasu smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Jurou would have a fit! I just picked out what he was going to wear."

Kagome shook her head at Amaterasu, but smiled.

Inuyasha was glaring at Amaterasu.

Kagome looked around at all the the guests that were there, all of them, she thought, and there were a lot. She saw Hojo approaching her, so she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him to the dance floor. "Dance with me?" she asked.

Inuyasha saw Hojo, but was a little taken off guard by her pulling him. "Sure," he said.

There were a couple of other couples dancing to the music, and Kagome stopped in the middle of the dance floor, and turned to Inuyasha, who was now so nervous, the butterflies were now golf balls hitting him in the stomach at seventy-five miles per hour repeatedly.

Inuyasha looked down at her nervously as she placed her hands on his shoulders, and she waited for him to put his hands on her waist. He slowly did that, his hands just a bit unsteady, and pulled her a little closer, and he saw Hojo stop out of the corner of his eye.

But then he focused on Kagome solely, remembering the dream he had, and he couldn't help but think something bad was going to happy at the party. But he pushed it back, so he could focus on her, the way she looked, how pretty the dress made her, and how light the dark hair and dark red dress made her skin. And how she was blushing. Wait... Blushing?

Inuyasha looked closer at her, and she was indeed blushing, and staring at him staring at her.

"Happy birthday," he said.

She blushed a bit deeper. "Thank you," she said. She wanted to ask him about the kiss the other day, but she didn't know what she should say. How do you bring something like this up?

"Heh," he said. "So when are you gonna open your gifts?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. maybe I'll open them after everyone eats." Kagome's arms were starting to get tired, so she clasped them together behind Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha froze for half a second because if her unexpected act, which made him move a little bit closer. His heart started thumping unevenly, making his breath become heavy, and making him blush.

He could feel his demon stir, urging him to claim what the demon already decided was his. But Inuyasha wouldn't do what it said, because he only knew this girl for a couple of weeks, and she had no idea how he felt, or even that his demon considered her theirs.

"Oh," he said, almost sounding choked.

Kagome gave him a worried look. He hasn't been acting like he normally did lately, since... Thursday, she guessed. She let the palm of her hand rest on the back on his neck, trying to comfort him. "Inuyasha?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha really wished she didn't do that, his demon was on the brink of showing itself, and that was the last thing he needed. "I'm fine," he lied.

* * *

Amaterasu was with Jurou, Sango, and Miroku. Jurou and Amaterasu could tell the conflict Inuyasha was having, they could smell the demon blood in him rising, and they knew that meant that Inuyasha's demon had claimed Kagome.

They gave each other happy, but worried looks. They were sure Sesshomaru could tell too, and they looked over at him, and he was staring at Inuyasha, just like Kagome's mother, Rin, and Grandpa Higurashi were doing, only Sesshomaru had on a blank face, and if you knew him well enough, you could see the slight frown that was concealed.

Mrs. Higurashi then looked away to the table where the food was, went to check it, and after she had checked it, made her way to the microphone.

"The food is ready," she announced, and Kagome let go of Inuyasha, but grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the table she was sitting at with Sango, Amaterasu, and probably Miroku and Jurou.

So then she dragged him up to get food with him, still holding his hand. She let go of his hand after they got to the food table, and then she disappeared into the crowd of people, finally letting Inuyasha breathe.

After he got his food, he returned to where Kagome was sitting, and where Jurou and Miroku were sitting with Sango and Amaterasu. Miroku and Sango where sitting close, more than normal people sat together, and he assumed Miroku and Sango had finally started to date, or in the least bit, kissing.

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, and Sango, Miroku, Jurou, and Amaterasu all looked at him, almost like they knew something. Inuyasha glared at them all.

"So you guys really went all out," Jurou stated. "_Really_ all out."

Sango shook her head. "Not me, your girlfriend. She wanted everything to be perfect," she stated. "And she wanted us all to look like we were vampires." Sango waved her hand indicating all of the girls at the table. "These dresses were all hers. She just had them altered a bit to fit us."

"That's just because Amaterasu is just old fashioned," Jurou stated.

Amaterasu stuck her tongue out at him.

"We still have no idea how old you guys are," Kagome pointed out. "You could have used these in your wardrobe back when you were twelve. You look natural in these dresses."

"Well, you'll never know how old I am," Amaterasu smiled. "I'm not sure I remember."

Kagome smiled and sighed.

* * *

After they were done eating, Amaterasu had Jurou and Kagome dance, because she wanted to talk to Inuyasha. So as Jurou and Kagome went off to dance, Amaterasu grabbed Inuyasha by his arm and pulled him over to where nobody was standing.

"Your demon wants her," Amaterasu stated. "You're having a hard time staying around her," she told him when he hoped his mouth to ask how she knew. "Plus I can smell it. It's stronger than normal."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Yeah, so?"

"So, I want you to just give in to it," Amaterasu stated. "How bad can it be?" She didn't want him to answer that.

"It can be horrible," Inuyasha snapped. "She can regret it later, or not even want it, which would be forcing her, and I won't do that."

"I'm not saying to do _that_ just yet, sunshine," she said with a smile. "Don't get ahead of me. I just want you to protect her, and make her happy. Kiss her, lover boy."

Inuyasha growled. "I'm not gonna do that." He became alarmed when Amaterasu became immobile, with her eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

Amaterasu looked back at him with her eyes full of terror. "Do you smell that?"

"Wha-" then he smelt it. It smelled like rotting flesh. "What is that?"

"Canibals," Amaterasu stated. She started to look around for Sesshomaru. "They are humanoids that eat human and animal flesh. They have human bodies, but they are covered in short hair growing irregularly, all over their body, and you can see the gray skin. They can't be stopped easily, and you can give them something so they will go after one thing, and I think that might be Kagome." She was already walking around, pulling Inuyasha with her. "They are afraid of dogs, or dog demons, but in the legends, they are afraid of werewolves. Canibals shouldn't even exist." She found Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, go find Kagome, and stay with her and Jurou. Get Sota, Shippo, Gramps, Mrs. Higurashi, Rin, Sango, and Miroku too." She turned to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha hurried towards Kagome's scent.

* * *

After Amaterasu said Canibals to Sesshomaru, he was immediately in action. He went to the entrance to the tent and saw them coming. Amaterasu didn't want to scare the guests, so she stayed with Sesshomaru, and looked at the horde of Canibals running right at them, their black eyes glowing red.

Then she heard a scream from the other side of the tent.

**

* * *

****Author's note: okay guys, I have to say this, because I said it in my other story, but if I keep getting harassed to update in reviews for other stories, and not even saying anything about the story they reviewed for, I will have to start blocking anonymous reviews and users who harass me, and I don't want to do that. But, you guys are making me have to say this. It's getting ridiculous, and I'm getting annoyed. But, it's not that bad with this story. I have too many things to do that are stressing me out, without this, I have a essay due soon, I have tests and quizzes daily, and I think I'm barely passing the Honors classes. So I have to spend a lot of time studying, even if I don't want to. So please review for this story only.**


	19. Chapter 19

*****Author's note: hey guys, and to clear things up, I'm not annoyed with people asking to update this story, as long as it is in a review for one of the chapters. If it is for another story, and you say I want Repeating the Past updated or Never Saw This Coming, and not say anything else about the story you reviewed for, then I'll get mad. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own my characters and creatures.**

**Chapter 19**

Amaterasu went cold. That scream was so familiar; it was almost like it was her own. It was Chiyo.

She couldn't believe Chiyo hadn't found and stayed with Sota and Shippo.

But then more screams started. The room broke out in chaos. Screaming, running, panicking.

"Sessh," Amaterasu said. "Fight those ones off. I'll go back there."

He nodded, and Amaterasu appeared to where she heard the first scream.

Chiyo was lying on the ground, a puddle if blood around her. Amaterasu panicked. She picked the small demon up, while throwing a Canibal on the ground. She couldn't make them stop breathing; the Canibals didn't have to breathe. She threw all the ones she saw on the ground, and then hurried towards Kagome and the others.

Everyone was screaming and running, and as she was hurrying to the others, trying to find them in the chaos, she bumped into Ayame, whose yellow dress was spattered with blood.

"Ayame!" Amaterasu said.

"Amaterasu! What are those things?" she asked, fear in her eyes.

"Canibals," Amaterasu said, watching the familiarity replace fear.

"That's why they won't go near me," she stated.

Amaterasu nodded. "I need you to get out as many people as possible, and I need you to have all of them help take out the injured. I don't want anyone killed. Take them into the house."

She nodded. "Do you want me to take her?" She nodded to Chiyo who was bloody in Amaterasu's arms.

Amaterasu looked down, and then back to Ayame, who was giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'll take care of her," she stated.

Amaterasu couldn't speak, so she just nodded. Ayame took Chiyo from Amaterasu, and Amaterasu was so worried, so worried Chiyo would die.

Ayame disappeared into the chaos.

Amaterasu started toward her friends' scents. She made her way to the scents, throwing down a couple of Canibals as she went. She found them, Inuyasha hugging Kagome, in a corner, Inuyasha's back to everything.

Jurou saw her, and saw the blood, and ran to her. "Amaterasu, are yo-" he broke himself off when he smelt the blood. "Chiyo? Is she...?"

Amaterasu shook her head. "Ayame is getting people out. She's gonna take them into the house." She threw more of the horrible creatures down and hurried to the others. "We should go into the house. It'll be safer there."

She saw all the scared faces nod.

Inuyasha turned to her. "I'll lead. They don't come near me."

Amaterasu nodded. "But they want Kagome. You should carry her. Jurou and I will put some of them down." She wanted to create a tornado and just blow them all out of there, but there was too many people running around. She stopped a few of the people. "Follow us," she commanded.

Suddenly, all the people started to run from the entrance to the tent, and Amaterasu had a pretty good idea why. Sesshomaru must have transformed into the dog.

She sighed, but she stopped them, making them follow Inuyasha out, telling them that they will be safe with him. Jurou and her stayed back, watching them take out a group of people.

Amaterasu looked around the tent, there were only a couple of people to get inside, and she decided to do it. She could take down the Canibals well, just to keep them off her long enough to get the people out.

She called to a couple of people, some bloody, shocked, afraid. It was worse than a murder scene in the tent, and the scent of blood was making Amaterasu nauseous.

She threw back a couple of the bloody, rabid creatures, some into chairs and tables, breaking them. She was ushering the guests out, and Inuyasha, Ayame, and Sesshomaru came back. With Sango and her demon cat Kirara, and her giant boomerang.

"No," Amaterasu said. "Sango isn't helping. She's going back to the house."

"No she isn't," Sango said. "She is helping, if you want her to or not." Sango had her arms crossed, and she was glaring at Amaterasu. "You can't always try to protect us."

Amaterasu looked at her sadly. "Fine. But Jurou and I are gonna make a very strong tornado to kill some of them." Amaterasu was worried about her so much, and Chiyo. She hoped nothing went wrong.

Amaterasu and Jurou went into the back of the tent, and started to move their hands in a circle. A mini tornado started to form, and they sent it in the small group of Canibals' direction.

Inuyasha had three cornered, and was slashing at them with his claws, cutting and punching. Then one jumped on him, something he didn't expect and got him down the front with its sharp claws. Inuyasha shoved his hand through the creature's chest and threw it to the side.

He went after the other ones in the same manner, ripping something off, and completely ruining the shirt and pants he was wearing with bloodstains.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was transformed into his dog form, scaring away most of the creatures that were not being killed by Sango and Inuyasha, or getting thrown all over the place by Amaterasu and Jurou's mini tornado.

When all of the Canibals were gone or dead, Amaterasu took in all the details of the tent. It was ripped, the floor was bloody as were the tablecloths and sides of the tent, and everything was blown over or broken.

Inuyasha was bloody, and Amaterasu wanted to cry because of the ruined clothes. But that wasn't a big problem at the moment. She looked for Sango and found her a few feet from Inuyasha, and she was bloody too, and Kirara had blood around her muzzle.

"Are you okay?" she called to her.

Sango nodded. "I'm fine." She smiled at Amaterasu in an assuring way. "We should go check on the rest of the guests. They might be a little freaked. And we should take in the gifts." She looked at the table, and the gifts were untouched, except for the fact that the table was broken.

Inuyasha nodded, and they all picked up as many gifts as they could, which, in the end, turned out to be all of them. Then they hurried inside.

When they got back inside, Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, and Grandpa were bandaging people, sending them to wash up, and directing people to help over people. They were all scared, and when Amaterasu, Sango, Inuyasha, Jurou, and Sesshomaru came back in, they stopped talking and looked at them.

It was still until Rin ran up and hugged Sesshomaru, burying her face in his chest, and when Kagome dropped what she was doing and ran to Inuyasha, stopping and putting her hands on his forearms, searching him for any serious injuries. Then Miroku pushed through the crowd for Sango. Amaterasu hurried to find Chiyo.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked when everyone started to talk again, as Amaterasu stepped up to say the results of it.

"They are gone," she said, "as far as we know. But I wouldn't go out in the yard until a few days. We will stay in here, and if you want, you can go home."

"Heh," Inuyasha said to Kagome, so only she would hear. "This is nothing." He looked down at her, seeing her concerned face, and held back a smile. She was concerned for him. "Are _you_ okay?" He remembered the fear and worry she was in, how she was crying as he took her into the house.

She smiled and nodded at him. "Yeah, I'm okay now." She hugged him and sighed. Then she pulled back and looked at his clothes. "You should get cleaned up."

He was covered in blood, his hands; his hair was stained from it, slightly pink. He had darker red stains on the shirt that he wore, his face streaked with it.

"Come on," she said, pulling him to the kitchen. They didn't have any extra clothes, so everyone was scrubbing off the blood the best they could before going home.

He followed her, but sighed. "It's fine. It doesn't bother me."

"You're fine with blood all over you?" she asked. "I found it uncomfortable. And I really don't want to keep touching you if you have blood all over you."

"Heh. Like I care," he said. He looked away from her as he said it.

Kagome smiled at him, stopping at the sink. She pulled a cloth out from one of the drawers, then wet it and put soap on it. She brought it to him face and started scrubbing.

"You will if you stay here," she said. "You'll get sticky and gross." She smiled at the face he made when she started scrubbing the blood off his ears. He scrunched up his nose and twitched his ears.

"Could you please stop that?" he asked. It wasn't making him uncomfortable exactly, but it was a bit distracting when he was trying to be good and not let his demon do anything out of line. Like kiss her again. That would be bad.

Except she kissed him back. So… Was it okay? Or was it just that one time? He couldn't be sure and he wanted to know. He needed to break the touch barrier that all girls put up. If she didn't like the way he touched her, then she only thought the kiss was one time.

"Why?" she asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Does it hurt?" She pulled her hands back a moment later, and Inuyasha was sort of glad.

"Not exactly," he said. He didn't want to tell her, but he didn't want to lie to her either.

"Okay," she said, moving the wet cloth to his hair. "Inuyasha…" she stopped, shaking her head. She didn't think that the conversation she would bring up would be a good one.

Inuyasha looked at her with a confused face. He wanted to say something, but he didn't. He just looked at her, not sure why she did that.

* * *

After she was done cleaning the blood out of his hair, she went back into the living room to help her mother again. Mostly everyone had left, there were only a few people still getting cleaned up, and that didn't included Sango, Miroku, Amaterasu, and Jurou.

But they were going to leave soon. Amaterasu gave orders that Inuyasha is supposed to stay with her until they were sure the creatures wouldn't come back, she even volunteered to get him extra clothes.

Amaterasu wanted to stay, but she had things to do, like making sure the Momster didn't do something that Amaterasu would get the after affects for. And she wasn't a dog demon so she couldn't keep the creatures a good distance away so she could get rid of them. They weren't afraid of her, but they were afraid of Inuyasha, and wouldn't try to get past him as much.

So she brought over the extra clothes, and then disappeared again, and after Inuyasha took a shower, and after Kagome took a shower, she came back downstairs.

She looked at the pile of presents she had, and decided she wanted to open her gifts, but she wanted to do it up in her room. It was late, and she was tired from the adrenaline rush today.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. "Can you help me bring up all the gifts to my room?" She stood by them, looking at Inuyasha who was on her couch.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Yeah," he said. He just realized that she still didn't know what he got her. He wanted it to be the last one she opened, and he wanted to give it to her.

He walked over to her and started picking up the objects, as many as he could carry which was most of them, and then let Kagome take the others. Most of the ones he had were bags, he had about ten all together on his arms, and then he had about six or seven boxes. His gift was in his hand.

She looked at him and smiled. "Are you ready?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, hope you like it. I liked writing it. I have a couple of days off from school and I'm typing my chapters and working on my biology project with I have to perfect, or I'm royally screwed. But I'm glad I have school off. I hate school so much, it makes my life miserable. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

*****Author's note: hey guys, I'm back with another update! So happy, my friends, so happy. So here it is, I don't really have anything to say lately… except I can complain about school if you still want to listen to me, but I'm sure you guys want to read the chapter. So I'll shut up now.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters and creatures.**

**Chapter 20**

When they got up to her room, she set the gifts down next to her bed, and sat down on her bed. She gestured Inuyasha to sit next to her.

He did, setting the gifts where she set the other ones, but kept his in his hand. He hid it behind his back, so she wouldn't know he had it. He wanted her to open his last.

She leaned back against the wall at the top of her bed, bring a few presents with her.

While she opened them her and Inuyasha talked about the screwed up party, something that Kagome didn't really care about. She sort of knew it was going to happen. Well, that something was going to ruin her birthday party. She didn't care as long as nobody got really hurt, and she already had the best birthday of her life. She didn't think she needed a party.

* * *

After she opened the last one, after getting so many shirts and blouses, and skirts, Inuyasha handed her his.

Kagome looked at it carefully before taking it from him. "It isn't a shirt," she stated. She looked at him. "Why did you keep it from me?"

Inuyasha looked away. "Heh, because I did." He hoped she couldn't see him blushing.

She smiled and started to open it. Inuyasha watched her face; he wanted to see how she would like it. When she pulled the tiny bracelet out of the bag, her eyes light up and she looked at Inuyasha and her smiled widen.

"It's perfect!" she told him. It wasn't something big. It was a bracelet with her name on it, woven from string with her two favorite colors. It wasn't a big present, but it didn't have to be. The smallest ones were always worth more when you realized the person listened and paid attention enough.

She threw her arms around his neck and Inuyasha blushed a bright red. She pulled back just as the blush was fading from his cheeks and held her arms out to him as she took the bracelet and held it over her wrist.

"Could you help me get it on?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded, taking her small wrist in his hand and tying the bracelet around it. Her wrist felt so fragile in his hand, and he looked up at her face when he was finished tying the bracelet around her wrist, and she was looking down at her wrist and smiling. He thought she was beautiful, her happiness when her glow in a certain way, and he realized he never saw her this happy before. Their relationship was started on the means of terror, worry, and panic. He was always protecting her from something, asking her questions to force a conversation. He never saw her this happy, and he wanted it to stay.

He remembered what she said the night of her birthday. She said that the best birthday she had was when she was five, and her father read The Keeper to her the first time. He still wanted to have her read it to him.

"Hey, you still have to read that story to me," he stated.

She looked up from the bracelet, and the wrist Inuyasha was still unknowingly holding, and to his face. "You're right!" she said, getting up quickly and going to her closet, and walking into it until he couldn't see her anymore. Then she came back out with a big book of fairytales and she sat next to him.

She opened to a section, it was familiar for her to do so, she'd open to this same page after her father died so many times to help her get to sleep. She started reading.

_

* * *

The Keeper_

_There was once a young priestess who protected a jewel. The jewel was the most powerful thing in the world at this time; it could grant anyone what they wished. It was a horrible weapon in the hands of a demon, but this priestess kept it pure and out if the demons' reach._

_But during a battle to protect the jewel, the priestess was killed, and the jewel was then put into a group called The Jewel's Counsel. They had to protect it, and found the very special people the Jewel chose to protect it._

_The Jewel chose a young girl named Emiko Saki as the Keeper of the Jewel, and a powerful dog demon as the Protector of the Keeper. It then chose the Lady of the Counsel, who was suppose to make the decisions she thought best for the Jewel, and it chose a Warrior of the Counsel, who protected the Lady, as well as acting as an additional protection for the Jewel._

_Together, all four of them were almost as powerful as the demon who killed the priestess, and afterward, offered her eternal life if she helped him. He needed the priestess to find the people who were protecting the jewel, but she found she could only sense the Jewel when the Keeper and the Protector knew each other existed._

_When she sensed the Jewel, she told the demon, which immediately attacked the group._

_There was a great battle between the group and the demon and priestess, but in the end the group injured the demon so he had to go into hiding._

_The Lady decided they must part ways. She put the Jewel into a silver oval locket and returned it to the Keeper._

_"The best disguise is real," she told Emiko Saki. "You must part ways with me and your Protector, or he will never leave us alone."_

_Emiko Saki sadly nodded. "I understand."_

_The Warrior came up behind the Keeper and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. The Protector stood beside the Lady._

_"Keep her safe," the Protector ordered the Warrior._

_"I will," the Warrior promised. "Do the same for my Lady."_

_The Protector nodded._

_The couples turned their backs on each other and never looked back. They made sure they never had any contact, and live on opposite sides of the world from each other._

_The Protector fell in love with the Lady, having a half demon son who took over the job of the Protector, but he would eventually turn out to be a better and more powerful Protector than the first. It was the Lady's first son, and the Protector's second, the Protector needing to love to be able to protect the Keeper._

_The Warrior and the Keeper fell in love as well, having a girl who the Jewel chose as the new Keeper. She too would be more powerful._

_The Jewel chose another Warrior and Lady, but the former Keeper, Warrior, Lady, and Protector found it better that they never know. But, as it goes on, Fate cannot be avoided, because they knew that one day, the Protector would find the Keeper, just as the Warrior and the Lady would find the Jewel._

_Emiko Saki and the Warrior kept the Jewel in the locket and she kept it around her neck until it was time to give it to her daughter._

* * *

Kagome finished reading, closing the book smiling. She forgot how much she loved that story. She hadn't read it in years.

Inuyasha spoke then. "That seems familiar," he said softly. "The Protector was a dog demon whose second son was half demon."

Kagome looked surprised. "That is familiar," she agreed. But she pushed it off. It was just a fairytale. This couldn't be real.

But that didn't stop her mind from wondering.

"Can I see that?" Inuyasha asked.

She nodded, giving him the book.

Inuyasha easily opened to the page the story was at, and he flipped through it. There were no names for The Protector or the Lady. Just the Keeper. Emiko Saki.

Inuyasha put the book down with a sigh. He felt a connection with the story because he felt very protective of Kagome, even before he knew her well. He remembered the first night he saved her. He felt the strong urge to protect her when he heard her cry. He didn't even know her then.

They were both too lost in thought to talk, and they were both so exhausted, and as they thought, they fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

Sometime during the night, Inuyasha woke up because of the shift he felt. Kagome was right next to him, and she must have rolled over. He knew his arm was resting on her waist and he was sure that it wasn't there when he fell asleep. He pulled his arm away and fell back to sleep.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I've been hit hard with homework these past couple of weeks, as well as personal homework. I'm gonna be able to get my driving permit on the first, so I have to read that book. Oh, and speaking of birthdays… Happy Birthday Drama Kagome! Also, if anyone wants to follow me on tumblr you can go on my profile for a link, as well as go on to another link for a story of my own which is on fictionpress. I'd really love it if you guys did that. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

*****Author's note: hey guys, so since I'm back (I'm better than ever… lol. Just kidding), I want you guys to follow me on tumblr so I can update you guys on things that will be going on with my stories, and the stories not just on here. I want to get something of mine published! And if I show to the publisher how much followers I have on tumblr, here, and (hopefully soon) fictionpress they will most likely publish it because I already have amazing, awesome followers. Okay, so here's the next chapter!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, just my characters and creatures. **

**Chapter 21**

The next morning, Inuyasha left before Kagome woke up, only after Amaterasu came to take over. They were going to watch her closer now, after yesterday.

But Inuyasha really needed to go home and get changed and take a shower.

When Inuyasha came back he stayed at her house the rest of the day, and Sango came over in the evening to take over watching her.

But while he stayed over, he helped her grandfather and helped getting the tent and tables and floor were packed up. He hung out with Kagome, watching her, always watching her, and observing everything she did. The way she hated the way her hair looked when she woke up, the way she blushed when her mother asked questions about what they did together all the time.

Monday came along, killing the terrified fun in the house, making Inuyasha go on red alert. Kagome felt that whoever tried to kidnap her the first time sucked the fun out of her life. She was scared all the time, even if she wasn't showing it or paying attention to it. But it was always there.

What would they do to her when they got her? And the other question was the story. It had to be them. The silver locket that hung around Kagome's neck. It was in the story. Half dog demon to protect the girl with the locket. But who was the Lady and the Warrior?

Inuyasha planned to tell Kagome his theory when he arrived at her house.

When he did, he saw the same happiness he did on Saturday, and he didn't want to take it away from her. It was hidden with the anxiety of reality. Saturday was meant to be a bubble of perfect fantasy in a disastrous reality. It brought her eyes alive.

But if he told her, the perfect fantasy would vanish. There would be no more hope to hold onto. She wouldn't be happy. He didn't want her to be unhappy.

He loved her.

So the school day passed slowly, until lunch. He started decided he was going to tell her his theory, but she brought it up first.

"Inuyasha!" she called from down the hall. She was right next to him now, and she lowered her voice. "I think the story about the Keeper was true!"

"Why?" he asked.

"I was standing next to Sango, and my locket fell off, and she picked it up and it sort of flashed," Kagome stated. She was a bit anxious, Inuyasha noticed. "I think she might be the Warrior. Because the demon slayer thing and all."

"Then who's the Lady?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I think we should tell everyone else. Then I can see if Amaterasu is the Lady."

When they got to the table with all of their friends waiting there, Kagome sat down quickly and explained to them what Kagome discovered. She told them about the story and everything in it, and the locket.

"Well, now we know what they want," Sango stated. "But how do you know I'm the Warrior, and not the Lady?"

"Well, you're a demon slayer, so it wouldn't make sense for you to be the Lady. And I'm sure you're not," Kagome explained, feeling the sense that Sango being the Warrior was right.

"Then I'm definitely not the Lady," Amaterasu stated. "I'm anything but ladylike."

"Then who could the Lady be?" Sango asked. "It has to be a girl."

Miroku was looking at the locket and the designs. He found the locket intriguing. "How does it know?"

"It picks," Kagome told him. "The Jewel picks the Lady and Warrior."

"Can I see it?" Miroku asked absentmindedly.

Kagome nodded, unhooking the chain from her neck and handing the locket to Miroku. As soon as he touched it, it flashed like a camera.

Kagome's mouth fell open, along with everyone else, except Amaterasu. Amaterasu smiled instead.

"I can't believe it," Miroku said, silently horror-filled. "I'm never living this down." He thrust the locket back into Kagome's hands.

Amaterasu smiled more. "I saw this coming," she mumbled.

"Well," Jurou said, with a slight smirk. "It looks like we found our Lady." He was trying so hard to keep his face in check, but in the end, his laughter got the better of him, as well as everyone else at the table, excluding the Lady.

"Miroku's the Lady!" Sango said laughing.

"Shut up," Miroku snapped at everyone. "I prefer the term 'Lord'."

"I prefer the term 'Lady'," Amaterasu stated. "I think it fits you better." She was smiling ironically at Miroku.

Miroku was about to say something but the bell rang.

"Oh, look at that," Amaterasu said. "Time to go to class." She disappeared.

Miroku glared. "When I see her next, I'll get her."

Sango smiled and bowed. "As you wish, my Lady."

Miroku glared at her.

She laughed when he tried to grab her and ran away. Miroku stomped to his locker, muttering the whole way.

* * *

After school, when Inuyasha was walking up to Kagome's locker, he heard Koga talking to her.

"So Kagome, since you're sixteen now, why don't I take you out for coffee or something tomorrow before school?" he asked, making Inuyasha's anger spike.

"Um… I guess," she said uncertainly. Inuyasha got angrier.

"Alright. I see you tomorrow then," he said.

Inuyasha waited a minute after Koga left. He walked over to her locker where she was packing her bag. He felt betrayed. She was his.

They walked in silence for a long time. Kagome knew something was bothering him, but she didn't want to ask what.

When they were at the alleyways where Inuyasha heard the men so long ago, he spoke.

"You're going on a date with Koga?" he asked quietly, Kagome almost didn't hear him.

"Um yeah. It's not that big of a date though. Just coffee," she stated. She was getting tired of waiting for Inuyasha to do something. She was getting tired of waiting for him.

"Haven't you thought he might be the guy that wants to kidnap you? How well do you know him?" he asked, he wouldn't look at her.

"Inuyasha, he's just a guy at our school. He's harmless," she told him reasonably. She smiled at his ridiculousness.

"He's a demon. He could hurt you. He could be working for the guy who wants you," Inuyasha stated. "He asked you out after the first kidnap, didn't he?"

Kagome got angry. "Well how am I supposed to know you aren't working for him too? You started talking to me after the first kidnap too!" she yelled.

"I'm your Protector!"

"Well you could turn against me. You could turn to him like the first miko did!" she turned to him with her hands in fists.

"Fine, you want to not take this seriously? Go head and have your date with Koga, and go head and walk home by yourself if I could be working for him," he snapped. "Because apparently, I can't be trusted." He crossed his arms and glared.

"I will!" she yelled. She stomped away from him.

He watched her go, not feeling a thing as he did.

* * *

Kagome stopped away from him, and when she was finally away so that he wouldn't see her, she turned around and glared back, but she couldn't see him. She turned around again and started walking, hoping that he'd come after her. She heard a sound, and her heart jumped up in hope, and she turned around with a smile on her face.

"Inuyasha-"

A young woman with black hair done up in a bun was standing where Inuyasha should have been. She had red yes and an ominous smile. "It looks like the miko is finally without her guard dog."

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded, backing up from the woman.

She smiled wider. "He's on his way home, not caring what happens to you. Looks like your Protector ran out on you, Keeper."

"He wouldn't do that," Kagome told her, trying to hide her fear. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince; the woman or herself.

The woman laughed. Kagome turned and ran, but then the woman was in front of her again. "That was a bad idea."

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi was waiting fro her daughter to get home. It was over half an hour since school let out and she still wasn't home. She was starting to get worried.

Of course she knew that Kagome and Inuyasha realized that Kagome was the Keeper, she walked passed the room while she was reading it to him, and Inuyasha would recognize some details of the story. She also felt it when the Jewel found the Warrior and the Lord. So now she was very worried because she was sure that Naraku felt it too.

She decided to called Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Hello?" Rin's cheery voice answered.

"Rin," Mrs. Higurashi said. "It's me."

"Saki?" Rin asked. "Is something wrong? You sound worried."

"Kagome isn't home yet," she told Rin. "She should be back."

There was a pause. "But Inuyasha's back," Rin whispered. "He seemed… detached when he came back. He just walked in like he was a robot."

"Let me talk to him," Mrs. Higurashi said anxiously. She heard a muffled, "Inuyasha!" Then it was silent for a few seconds.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked from the other line.

"Inuyasha, it's Kagome's mother. She hasn't come home yet."

Inuyasha thought time stopped at those words. It seemed like forever before he spoke. "What?" He didn't hear her right, that's what it was.

"Kagome hasn't come home," Mrs. Higurashi repeated. "Is she over there with you?"

Inuyasha blinked. "No, she isn't.

"Then where is she?" she demanded.

"I don't know."

* * *

After the phone call, the call in which he had to explain the fight that happened between them, he called Miroku. Miroku called Jurou, Jurou called Amaterasu, and Amaterasu called Sango. Miroku called Inuyasha again to brace himself for Amaterasu's wrath.

Minutes later the front door to Inuyasha's house burst open and Amaterasu stormed into the living room, followed closely by Jurou, Miroku, and Sango. He was regretting calling Miroku and telling him what happened now. Amaterasu stopped in front of him. She looked pissed.

"Dammit, Inuyasha!" The air around Amaterasu swirled dangerously. A mini tornado started to form around her. "If you just swallowed your damn pride we wouldn't be in this god damned mess!" she shrieked. "If you just told Kagome how you felt and mated her, we'd be able to find her and we'd know if she was hurt! If you didn't let her go off alone she wouldn't be missing at all!"

Inuyasha was backing up from her. Then, he wasn't sure if it actually happened, her irises flashed crimson and the white of her eyes flashed black. She blinked quickly and her eyes were normal.

Jurou grabbed Amaterasu's wrists from behind her. "Amaterasu," he said softly.

Amaterasu took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, why the _hell_ didn't you go after her?"

"Why the _hell_ are you saying if I told her how I felt and mated her we'd be able to know if she was hurt and where she was?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh, please, Inuyasha! It's all over your face that you're in love with Kagome!" Amaterasu screamed at him. "And you're going mad because you don't know where the hell she is and what's happening to her!"

"You don't know anything about how the hell I feel, Amaterasu!" Inuyasha snarled at her.

"Then tell me you don't care! Tell me you don't feel like screaming your lungs out because you have no idea what's happened to her!" Amaterasu screamed at him. The air around her was swirling more powerfully now.

"I don't... I don't want to scream. I want to kick the shit out of myself and look for her. Something we could be doing instead of fighting with each other," Inuyasha growled.

Amaterasu instantly calmed down. The wind stopped swirling. "You're right. Jurou, you can let go of me now," she said.

Jurou looked at her with an unsure look and slowly let go of her wrists.

"Okay, now that we're all calmed down a little we should start looking for Kagome," Sango said.

Miroku nodded, agreeing with her. "I agree, the sooner we start looking for her, the sooner we'll find her."

They all nodded.

Rin looked confused. "What's happening?" she demanded. "I want to know everything."

"Kagome was taken," Sango stated. "We need to find her. It's our job."

Rin tensed. "So you know."

They nodded.

"Sango's the Warrior and Miroku's the Lord," Amaterasu stated.

Rin nodded. "You need your weapons then. Inuyasha, I'll get you your father's sword. You'll need to bring Kagome a bow and arrow."

Inuyasha nodded. "How can we find her?" he asked. "How can I know they aren't hurting her?"

"If you were mated..." Amaterasu mumbled.

Inuyasha growled at her. He knew it was his fault that he let her go, but she didn't need to bring up things that would never happen. He shouldn't have let her go.

Rin looked between the two. "You should be able to know. That was why the Jewel chose your father. He could sense where the jewel was."

"So does that mean I can?" Inuyasha asked.

"If he Jewel chose you I guess you should," Rin stated. "Just... try."

Inuyasha looked at her warily. He didn't know what the Jewel felt like, so how could he sense it?

He took a deep breath and tried to remember what made him take the route Kagome took when she first was attacked. He thought it was the need to explore and do something different, but now he wasn't so sure. He felt like something was pulling him down the road in his memory, he felt like something was wrong. He felt it again, a lot stronger than that night, pulling him. He knew where to go.

"I know where she is," he said quietly.

* * *

Kagome pulled at the chains at her wrists that were bolted to the wall. The chains were about five feet long, so she could walk around a bit.

She was in a huge room, mostly empty with a few broken machines here and there, dust everywhere, and garbage. It looked like an abandoned factory, and the closest abandoned factory Kagome knew about was on the outskirts of town.

She had yet to see the man that has been trying so hard to get her, and she doubted she'd see him so soon. He would use his minions to talk to her and bring back the information.

She stopped pulling at the chains. She hoped one of her friends would find her. Inuyasha, Amaterasu, or Sango would have the power. Inuyasha might even be able to know where she was. But then she remembered that Inuyasha wasn't coming. He didn't come after her; he didn't stop her from walking away.

_He let her go._

Kagome fought back the tears. It was all because of that stupid fight! Why did she have to say that he could be working for Naraku when she knew he wasn't? She was so stupid! She thought he'd come after her, but he obviously doesn't care for her in the way she thought he did. He kissed her.

But he wasn't coming. She wished she never walked away from him. She wished she never said she'd have a coffee with Koga. She figured since Inuyasha wasn't making anymore moves she'd have to move on. She wished he'd tell her she didn't have to.

Kagome sat down against the wall. She didn't care if she'd get dirty anymore. She wondered how long it'd be before her friends and family knew she was missing, or how long it'd take for someone to come through the door almost fifty feet away and get what they want.

* * *

******Author's note: hey guys, really sorry I didn't update for like four months. I've been busy with school and the Reading Competition. It's the end of the year for school, so I've been kind of busier, but I made it a point to update for this. I might be long on updating again, but hopefully not as long as I was. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

*****Author's note: hey guys, I've been missing for a bit, but now it's summer, and I have a lot of time when I'm not moving boxes out of the soon to be sister's room. So YAY! I'll have a place I can write and do my own thing and nobody will bother me! It's gonna be awesome. And in my own room, I'm striping the walls and putting my beautiful pen name at the top of the wall facing the door. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters.**

**Chapter 22**

"We aren't going to hurt you," Kagura told Kagome. "We just need you to open the locket."

"I already told you," Kagome snapped. "It doesn't open!" Kagome swore that if she wasn't chained to the chair she'd have punched Kagura in the throat ten times already. One for every time she asked.

"And I'm telling you to open it," Kagura said, "or we will start inflicting pain."

"I can't open it. It's stuck," she told Kagura.

"Try here, then," she snapped.

Kagome was scared about that. She wasn't sure that it wouldn't open. Kagome looked down at the locket in her chained hand. She reached to open it, and pulled…

And it didn't open.

She let out her breath. She thought it would open because she noticed that the locket felt different when she was with Inuyasha. It felt different ever since she met him. When it didn't open she realized that it would only open when Inuyasha was with her. She wondered who made the locket that way, deciding it was a really smart thing for her.

"It won't open," she told Kagura quietly. "I told you."

Kagura growled angrily. She raised her hand to Kagome, and then decided against it, lowering her hand. She turned away from Kagome angrily, stalking away.

Kagome watched her slam the door, wondering if she'd ever get out of there.

* * *

"We need him with her," Kagura snapped at the shadow in the dark. "She can't open it without him present."

"Be patient, Kagura. Inuyasha is coming for her," spoke the hidden figure. "He made the mistake of leaving her, but he won't make the mistake of losing her."

Kagura frowned. "How do you know he'll come?"

"Because he's her Protector, and the Protector always comes for the Keeper," the figure told her. Amused red eyes flashed in the darkness. "And this time the Protector is in love with his Keeper."

* * *

After Inuyasha and the others stopped at Kagome's house to get the bow and arrows from her mother, Inuyasha drove in the direction he felt the Jewel pulling him. He drove as fast as he could on the city streets. When he got outside of town he sped way passed the speed limit.

He stopped at an abandoned factory, and stormed in, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Jurou and Amaterasu following him.

And there she was, staring right at him in horror instead of relief. She was chained to the wall, but she could move. A black haired woman was standing next to her smiling. She had red eyes, and her hair was up in a bun. Inuyasha recognized her scent. She was the demon he couldn't find.

"Inuyasha, you have to leave," Kagome yelled over to him.

"I'm not leaving without you," he called back.

"You have to," she told him.

"Shut up," the woman snapped.

Inuyasha glared at her. "And who the hell are you?"

"I am Kagura the Wind Sorceress," she stated angrily.

"Yeah, and I'm Amaterasu the Leader of the Wind Demons of Tokyo," Amaterasu snapped back. "Your title isn't that important."

Kagura ignored her. "Open it," she ordered Kagome.

Kagome looked up at her, determination showing. "No."

Inuyasha and the others stormed toward Kagura and Kagome. He pulled out the sword, swinging at Kagura. Kagura moved out of the way, and pulled out her fan.

She waved the fan at him. Stopping his attack. "Open the locket now! Or I'll kill your friends!"

"We aren't exactly easy to kill," Sango told her angrily.

Kagura smiled sickly, staring behind the group at the door. "Sure you are."

Sango felt the presence of two other demons and turned, seeing a man with black hair and small red eyes, and a small girl with black eyes and white hair. Amaterasu, Jurou, and Inuyasha didn't smell them walk in, but then they realized that the man, girl, and Kagura had the same scent.

"Great," Amaterasu sighed. "And who are you guys?"

"I am Naraku, and this is Kanna," he simply stated. "Kagura, could you show Inuyasha an old friend of his?"

Kagura smiled even sicklier, if that was possible. "Yes. I can." She walked over to a door and opened it, yanking out a girl.

She still had the same long black hair in the perfect style, and she hadn't changed. Her eyes were the same dark brown, and she looked like an ageless Kagome, only more perfect and graceful. He could never tell how old she actually looked, sixteen or nineteen. She still looked exactly like the last time he saw her.

Kikyo.

She stared at him sadly. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

His heart jumped. He didn't say her name, but he wanted to.

"Inuyasha," she repeated. "I tried to leave. I didn't want him to know I found you. I was supposed to tell him, but I didn't want to."

She was the first miko, Kagome realized. She was Naraku's pawn after she came back to life, and she pitied her. But how did she know Inuyasha?

"Shut up," Kagura snapped at her.

"Now," Naraku said out loud to Kagome, "if you don't open that damn locket, I will have Kagura kill her."

Inuyasha looked to Kagome, his eyes begging her, pleading her. He needed Kagome to understand. He couldn't let Kikyo die. Not again.

Kagome opened her mouth to say no, but she looked from him to the miko, and realized he loved her. It broke her heart to realize it, but she couldn't hurt him by letting her die, and she couldn't hurt her either.

She looked down at the locket, feeling like she was choking.

"Kagome, stop," the miko said. "I've already died. I should be dead. Don't let him get the Jewel to save me."

"Kagome, please," Inuyasha begged. "Save her. Save Kikyo."

Kagome didn't know what to do. Kikyo was telling her to not open it and let her die, and Inuyasha was begging her to open it and save her.

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her hand found the crease in the locket, and she pulled. She felt it open, and she saw the bright light behind her eyes.

"No!" she heard Kikyo yell.

She opened her eyes, and saw Naraku smiling at her. She snatched the Jewel away from him, and backed up into the wall. "I opened it, but if you want it, you'll have to take it from me."

He frowned. "Fine. Kagura, get it," he snapped.

Kagura glared at him, but let go of Kikyo and started toward Kagome.

Kikyo looked at Kagome and then back to Kagura angrily. She grabbed Kagura's shoulders, and her hands glowed pink. She purified Kagura.

Naraku growled and one of his root like limbs shot toward Kikyo and pierced her heart.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. He watched her fall to the ground, unmoving. He turned to Naraku.

Amaterasu was the first to hit him. They all started to attack him and Kanna and his root like limbs all shot out from under him and he started to grab one of the group and they had to cut the limbs off. Amaterasu had cut down a lot of limbs, and Naraku really just wanted to get her down.

Inuyasha hurried to Kagome as the others distracted Naraku and broke the cuffs around her wrist. He handed her the bow and arrows.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she demanded as they ran back to help their friends.

"Shoot him," Inuyasha told her. "That's what your mom and Sesshomaru told us to do."

She looked at it warily. "But I don't know how to shoot!"

"Try," he growled.

Kagome loaded the bow and aimed, but when she released the arrow, she didn't expect it to go full throttle into Naraku's legs. Inuyasha hit Naraku with the Windscar, but Kanna stepped in from of Naraku with her mirror. Naraku had Kanna transfer the Windscar through the mirror and to Amaterasu. It hit her, then after it disappeared, she was no where to be seen.

"Amaterasu!" Jurou called. He turned to Naraku and flung his hands forward, sending the wind his way, but it went into the mirror, and came back at him, throwing him into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called. "Go check on Jurou."

She nodded and hurried to his side.

"I want you to open the locket!" Naraku yelled. Naraku was suddenly right next to Kagome and he was reaching to grab her.

Inuyasha ran forward, holding up Tetsusgia. "No you don't!"

Naraku moved out of the way, and speared Inuyasha through the stomach with his root-like limbs.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

Then Naraku turned back to Kagome. Suddenly, Amaterasu was standing in front of her.

"Don't think I'd die so easily!" she exclaimed as she whipped her hands forward, making a wind blow at him so strong that sent him flying into a wall, making it crumble.

Amaterasu turned around to Kagome and Jurou. She had big, deep gashes across her face, blood running down her face, making her look horribly like an avenging war goddess. Her clothes were torn and blood soaked them.

"Amaterasu," Kagome squeaked. Amaterasu's eyes were angry looking, and her irises were flashing crimson as the white of he eyes flashed black. Amaterasu looked scary and dark.

She smiled sadly at Kagome. "Guess I couldn't keep it from you forever." He eyes stayed crimson and black. Kagome watched the gashes disappear. "My father wasn't a good guy. He tried different things on himself to make him stronger. Then it was passed to me. I can't be killed Kagome." She didn't want to tell her that she might become evil like her father did. She was afraid she wouldn't like her, and turn away from her.

Amaterasu took the air out of Naraku's lungs. He started gasping for air.

"I want you bowing down!" Amaterasu yelled. She made the wind push him down. She held him there. "Inuyasha, Kagome, get him now!"

Kagome pulled out an arrow and aimed at Naraku as Inuyasha stood up.

"Now!" Kagome exclaimed. They shot at the same time.

As soon as both forces hit Naraku he yelled in pain and then blew up.

Kagome stood there for a minute, then she heard Miroku say, "It's over."

She looked at Inuyasha who was staring at her and then ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He gasped in pain, and Kagome let him go. "Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," he mumbled as he pulled Kagome to him. He buried his face in her hair. "I'm just glad you're not hurt."

She pressed herself closer to him. She was so scared and now she felt safe and protected.

Amaterasu knelt down next to Jurou brushed her fingertips over his cheek. She saw him stir, and then after a moment his eyes flickered open.

"Jurou," she sighed. She leaned down and hugged him.

He sat up still hugging her. He saw that her eyes were black and crimson. He brushed his fingertips under her eyes.

* * *

Sango ran over to Kagome after Inuyasha let her go. She hugged her. Then Amaterasu and Jurou started over after she helped Jurou up. She slowly stood in front of Kagome. Her eyes were still black and crimson.

Kagome hugged her. "You could have told us. You still can. We want the whole story, Amaterasu," Kagome whispered.

Amaterasu smiled and hugged her back. She felt tears form in her eyes. "Okay. Promise you won't turn from me?"

"Promise."

Amaterasu closed her eyes and smiled. Then Kagome squeezed her before she let her go.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Take off your shirt."

"What?" Inuyasha asked. "No!"

"I need to clean and attend to your wound. Now take it off," Kagome ordered.

Inuyasha was about to say something, but Amaterasu cut him off. "I'll hold you down," she stated with a smile. "I don't even have to fight you."

Inuyasha grumbled, but pulled off his shirt, showing, even though it was bloody, a six pack. Kagome had him sit down and she knelt behind him and had Amaterasu go get a first aid kit.

A moment later she came back with one and set it next to Kagome who had gotten some water and used Inuyasha's already soiled shirt.

He tried to ignore Kagome's hands as they moved over his back and brushed his skin. Even the alcohol she poured into his wound wouldn't stop his skin from tingling or his heart from speeding. She then moved so she was sitting in front of him and started cleaning the wound from his stomach.

"I'm gonna need you to lie back, so I can clean your stomach wound." She had put a bandage over the part of the wound on his back. She put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him down slowly.

He watched her as she pushed him down and then as she cleaned his wound. His stomach knotted when she would brush her fingers across it. And his heart was pounding in his chest. He thought she looked so beautiful as she was concentrating, and he saw a slight blush form across her cheeks. Her hair moved with each movement she made and her scent had consumed him.

Kagome focused all of her attention on attending to his wound, and not to the fact that she was touching his stomach, and, just a minute ago, his back. Or the fact that his eyes were on her. She also tried not to remember that Sango, Amaterasu, Miroku, and Jurou left the room 'looking for the way out' as they put it. Which she knew was a lie, because Amaterasu and Jurou could take them out of this place.

She didn't ask him about Kikyo, and he didn't tell her.

* * *

After she was done cleaning his stomach wound, she had him sit back up and she started wrapping his body with the bandage. He closed his eyes and fought against the content growl that was trying to be heard.

When Kagome was done, the knot was still in his stomach and she still had a hand on his back.

"Does it hurt at all?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I'm fine."

She moved so she was sitting in front of him again. She looked at him with worried eyes. "Are you sure? Can you move?"

"Kagome, I'm fine," Inuyasha told her.

She was still worried. "Alright."

It was quiet a moment. Then Kagome realized Inuyasha was still shirtless, and his shirt was dirty from his blood.

"Sorry about your shirt," she said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It doesn't matter." Then he turned his golden smothering eyes on her. "What _does_ matter is that you're not hurt. Did Naraku hurt you at all?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I was just scared. He wanted me to open the locket. He had Kagura threaten me."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"I was the reason you were kidnapped. I left you alone, and they took you," he told her. He pulled her to him. "You have no idea how crazy I went looking for you. I had no idea if they were hurting you."

Kagome relaxed into him. "They didn't. I'm fine." Again, she felt safe and protected in his arms. She never wanted to leave this position.

Inuyasha buried his face into her hair. He loved her smell. It surrounded him.

"I thought I had really lost you," he told her. "If we didn't get into that fight you would have never been taken."

Kagome didn't say anything. She was comfortable and she knew she was safe. She shifted and Inuyasha moved her so that she was sitting in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome..." he whispered. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She was frozen in place, and part of it was because of his eyes. He leaned forward, until he was just millimeters from her face. She wasn't pushing him away, so he took it as a 'go ahead'.

Ever so lightly he pressed his lips against her's moving them against her lips a couple of times, and each time she responded.

Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself closer.

They parted so they could breathe, and Kagome could feel his warm breath against her cheek. She smiled.

* * *

Amaterasu opened the door to the room Inuyasha and Kagome were in. She wasn't paying much attention, so she wasn't expecting what she saw when she opened the door. She stopped in her tracks. Her best friend and the half naked Inuyasha were sitting on the floor, Kagome sitting in his lap and their faces were close together. Her face was flushed and they were both breathing hard.

Amaterasu felt her cheeks warm a bit. Inuyasha quickly turned to look at her and then Kagome.

Amaterasu cleared her throat and quickly recovered herself. "Uh, if I'm not interrupting, we have to go. Jurou and Miroku found the exit." Amaterasu noticed Kagome was bright red, and Inuyasha's cheeks were pink. "Don't mind me," she said smiling. "Please continue. I wouldn't want to be the reason things stopped when they were getting good."

Amaterasu left the room and closed the door behind her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and blushed deeper.

* * *

Amaterasu walked back to the group near the door.

"Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Amaterasu smiled. "They're still in the room sucking face."

"They're finally together?" Sango asked. "I have to go congratulate her!"

"I wouldn't do that just yet if I were you," Amaterasu warned as Sango started back. "I walked in on them after they were kissing. It was kind of awkward."

Sango stopped in her tracks. "Oh. Alright."

"They were kissing?" Miroku asked.

Amaterasu nodded.

"Who kissed who first?" he asked.

"I don't know! Do you expect me to go back and ask?" she demanded.

Miroku smiled. "Yes, yes I do."

Amaterasu rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. I'll just skip back there and walking in on them again. I'm sure they'll _love_ that."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the little hall and Kagome was blushing, and Inuyasha had her hand and was pulling her through the darkness. He didn't look amused. He heard what Amaterasu and Miroku said and he looked really annoyed.

Kagome was so happy that Inuyasha kissed her and was holding her hand, but the memory of how he pleaded her to open the locket stayed in his mind.

She held the locket in her hand, along with the bow, and the Jewel rested in her pocket. It felt heavy there, as if it was a burden she had to carry for the rest of her life.

Kikyo died saving her.

They loaded into the car, and on the ride back home, Kagome fell asleep.

* * *

******Author's note: hey guys, I kind of wanted to post this when I wasn't on vacation, and I wanted to post this with the rest of my chapters. So YAY! Lol. Okay, so did the fight between Naraku and them seem a little short? I need to work on my battle scenes. And stories with battles. I make it so easy to kill Naraku. Sigh. Oh well. Lol. I seem to be losing my charge for Inuyasha, since the series has finally ended completely. I might have to move on to other things, guys. But until then, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
